


Batter Up

by earplover1344



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplover1344/pseuds/earplover1344
Summary: College softball team AU. Nicole, Wynonna, and Mercedes are captains of the softball team. There is a new girl coming to the team, and it’s Wynonna’s baby sister, Waverly. Waverly goes through ups and downs making sure she makes the right decision for herself and isn’t just doing it for everyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Freshman Move-in Day at Purgatory College:

“Come on baby girl! Get a move on we are just moving across town, you don’t need to bring your whole life with you in one trip!” Wynonna calls to Waverly from the living room of their Aunt Gus’ house.

“Give her a break Wyn, she is just nervous to be moving.” Gus said as she nudged Wynonna’s shoulder.

Waverly was in her room running through her list one more time while she looked at the bare walls she had surrounding her. “I can’t help but think I am missing something-“ Waverly thought to herself, but her thought was interrupted when Wynonna came barging through the closed door.

“Let’s go!” Wynonna yelled as she dragged on the “o” with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled at her impatient older sister. “Okay, keep your pants on, I just want to make sure I have everything I will need right away since freshmen start practice tomorrow morning. Why doesn’t the rest of the team need to be there too? I find it very unfair.” Waverly said as she pouted her lower lip at her sister who was practically dragging her little sister across the house.

“Baby girl, I’ve told you all of the freshmen have to go through the week of Hell before the rest of us move into the mix of things. But don’t worry, your fearless captains will be there making sure you don’t keel over on the field.” Wynonna stated sarcastically with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Way to make me feel better Wyn.” Waverly scoffed at her sister. Waverly was so nervous to be starting college courses as well as softball practice. She was hesitant to take the full-ride offer to Purgatory College because her older sister was the captain and one of the star returners. She was afraid that maybe she might be living in the shadow of her older sister for all of her career. But Waverly weighed her options and with Wynonna being her only family besides Gus, she didn’t want to be too far away. So before she talked herself out of it during her senior year of high school, she accepted the offer to Purgatory College.

Purgatory High Waverly’s Senior Year:

Waverly stood in the gym with two school options in front of her, she could either head to the States to play for a small school that had been looking at her for her whole high school career, or stay put in Purgatory and join her sister Wynonna at Purgatory College. Waverly had stayed up the whole night before her signing day trying to make the decision that might not crush her sister and aunt. Ever since Waverly has been little Wynonna and her Aunt Gus were the only family she had. During one of her many panic attacks the night before she called her boyfriend Champ.

“Babe why are you even going to college? We can just live off of the money you make working at Shorty’s and we’ll be fine. I’ll even go look for a job. Then we can just focus on shutting that brain off for a little while. Don’t that sound nice baby?” Champ said with a flirtatious tone. 

Waverly rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might get lost inside her head. “No Champ,” she said popping the “p” as she tried to sound as angry as she could, “I am not going to ‘shut my brain off’ and not go to college. Ya know, you are absolutely no help in this matter. Why don’t you call me when you start thinking with your brain?!” Waverly practically yelled at him. From the other side of the line she heard him start to stammer something out but she was so mad she hung up before she heard his pathetic response. “Why do I even date this idiot?” she whispered aloud to herself.

“Waves! Waves! Hello???” she heard as she snapped back to reality, realizing she had a hand on her shoulder shaking her.

“What? Oh, hi sorry! I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” As she turned to see who brought her back to her senses her eyes met her Aunt’s worried gaze.

“Honey, you look exhausted, did you sleep at all?” Gus said in a worried tone. 

The youngest Earp girl looked down at her feet in embarrassment. “I just couldn’t figure out where I wanted to go and then I had a fight with-“ She was cut off by a curt voice.

“Champ the chump? You just need to dump his ass Waves, he’s only bringing you down.” She heard a familiar voice chime in. Wynonna came over to wrap Waverly in a hug. “Baby girl, you need to take care of yourself.”

“I know Wyn, I just got anxious last night.” Waverly said with a little blush building up in her cheeks. “I promise I am taking care of myself.”

“Earp!” a gruff voice yelled across the gym. Both Wynonna and Waverly turned their heads as they were conditioned to answering this voice they knew very well. Coach Nedley came walking into the gym with his normal khaki shorts and polo shirt on. “Are we gonna get this show on the road or what? My gym isn’t going to be occupied all day by this decision,” Nedley said with a smirk as he came and put a rough hand on both of the Earp girls’ shoulders.

“Yes, sorry coach we were just going to get started on my decision.” Waverly said with a chipper voice.

Waverly was one of the best pitchers around, surprising as she only stood at 5’3 and looked rather skinny to be any sort of athlete. She had many offers throughout her junior and senior year of high school but she had narrowed it down to the two colleges she thought would be the best for her major of foreign languages and history. “I think I have finally made my decision.” Waverly said loud enough for her to hear but nobody else with a smile plastered on her face pointed at her sister and aunt.

Gus’s House:

“Honey, there is no need for tears, you’ll only be 15 minutes away from my house. I will be just fine. Now go before you are late for freshman check-in.” Gus said as she pushed Waverly towards Wynonna’s full truck.

“C’mon baby girl, we have a lot of unpacking to do with all this shit!” Wynonna exclaimed as she pointed to the back end of her truck.

Waverly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave a little shy wave to her loving aunt. “I love you!” She yelled as she jumped into the passenger seat of the truck.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
Purgatory College Freshmen Dorms:

Waverly plopped on her freshly made bed from exhaustion of moving all of her stuff up to the third floor of the freshmen dorms. Wynonna was sprawled out on her bean bag chair that was in the middle of the room. They had gotten to the campus shortly after they left, but Waverly acted like she was taking her whole life with her as she was only moving across town. “You hungry?” Waverly said as she was trying to keep her eyes open long enough to look at her sister who she thought was sleeping. “Wyn!” Waverly whined as she rolled off her tiny dorm bed. When she landed Wynonna’s eyes shot open as she was scared by Waverly.

“Waves! What’s your deal bro?” Wynonna sarcastically spit at her sister.

“I’m hungry, can we go get some food? I don’t think I’ll make it through practice tomorrow morning if I don’t eat tonight. Is the cafeteria any good here?” Waves questioned with a raised eyebrow. Wynonna made a scrunched up face like she just smelled something absolutely disgusting. 

“I’ll take you out for pizza tonight. That shit they serve at the cafeteria shouldn’t even be served to prisoners. Let’s go we need to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.” Wynonna grabbed her keys and motioned for her sister to head out of the door.

Morning of the First Practice:  
Waverly’s POV:

I like to believe I am a morning person, but 5 AM…that’s a bit too early for anyone’s liking. Wynonna came to pick me up from the dorms to take me to the fields for my first practice as a Blue Devil. I climbed into the truck to see my sister guzzling down a black coffee. “What?” Wynonna said with a glare, “Haven’t you ever seen someone drink coffee before?” Wynonna is definitely not a morning person. This practice is going to be interesting. 

We were about half-awake and we showed up about 15 minutes early for practice since Wynonna had to meet the other captains there to help set up. None of the other freshmen were there yet. I really just planned on being on my phone until we started but when I walked into the softball complex, my whole plan changed when I was met with two red heads who had large smiles on their faces. I had to do a double take of the two girls in front of me. The one was Mercedes Gardner. I have known her since I was in diapers, but the mystery girl was the one who made me come out of my half-sleep daze. 

The tall, muscular, red head had a huge smile plastered on her face where her dimples were showing prominently in her cheeks. “Wynonna! Who knew you functioned this early in the morning?” the mystery girl exclaimed a bit too loud for this early in the morning. 

“Shh Haught-shot, it’s too early for that shit,” Wynonna grumbled at the taller girl, shooting her a glare.

“You must be Waverly? The only person that would be brave enough to stand that close to Wyn at this hour!” the red head stuck her hand out to introduce herself to me, “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” I was completely lost in her deep brown eyes before I really realized there was a hand in front of me that I should probably shake before this was awkward. 

“Uh..h-hi Nicole. Yeah I guess I am pretty crazy for being that close to her before 10 AM,” I quickly stated as I shook her hand. I was getting even more distracted by the warmth that was spreading throughout my whole body with the contact from Nicole. 

What was happening? I have never felt this with anyone, not even my high school boyfriend, Champ. But let alone a tall, muscular, red headed woman. But I just can’t stop my head from spinning.

I brought myself back from my thoughts, “Wait did you say hot? Like fire is hot?” I asked with my eyes wide staring up at Nicole.

“Ha-ha no,” Nicole chuckled a little bit.

Gosh her smile was gorgeous.

“H-A-U-G-H-T is how you spell it, but don’t worry I’ll accept the other version too,” she winked at me with a side smirk on her face making one of her dimples pop out in her cheek. Holy shit.

Before I could even stammer out a response to her flirting comment, I heard another voice I knew too well coming closer to me, “Waves!” I heard Mercedes squeal as she ran up to wrap me in a loving hug. “I missed you kid!”

“Hey Mercedes, it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you around,” I quietly said to my childhood friend. “I’m happy I’ll have so many familiar faces around this year!” I said with more enthusiasm. 

I was trying so hard not to look at Nicole as I could tell my face was definitely red right now from the encounter with Nicole. But I couldn’t help but let my eyes wander to the tall red head I just met.

Nicole was wearing a cut off t-shirt and running shorts. She had sculpted muscles like a goddess, and her height definitely showed all of those muscles off. 

Wow. I felt my mouth go dry.

Nicole was sitting on the grass with Wynonna stretching before the coach asked them to get things set up. I just happened to look over and saw Wynonna slap Nicole on the arm, “dude what the hell? One day in and you’re already hitting on my baby sister? What happened to the bro code, huh?” Wynonna playfully yell whispered at Nicole. Nicole was covering her head laughing hysterically at the reaction Wynonna was giving her. 

So she was flirting?!

“Chill out Earp, I’m just being nice to your sister,” Nicole said as she was wiping a tear away from her eye from laughing so hard.

I grabbed my stuff and went to the dugout with my bat bag. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Wynonna and Nicole. Of course she was just being nice, I thought rolling my eyes. I wasn’t even sure what this feeling was. I sat down and pulled out my cleats and started trying to focus on what I was really here for, softball practice.

As I was getting my cleats laced up, three more of the freshmen showed up to the fields. Maybe I would be able to focus better if I started making some new friends.

After Practice:

Waverly and the other freshmen followed Wynonna, Nicole, and Mercedes for a run around the complex and then went through many drills getting them used to what the coach expected. The captains had to stay after to talk to Coach Lucado about the freshmen’s performances. Waverly sat awkwardly in the dugout waiting for her older sister so she can go take a nap before practice this afternoon. The meeting was finally over and Wynonna and Waverly grabbed their bags and started heading for the truck. Nicole came running up behind the Earp girls.

“Hey! Wait up!” Nicole shouted as she ran to catch up. “What are y’all doing later? I was thinking maybe come to the apartment for some veggie burgers, I know the cafeteria food here is garbage.”

Waverly smiled at the faint southern drawl she heard in Nicole’s voice thinking about how adorable she sounded whenever she said “y’all.” Before she could break out of her own thoughts to answer she heard Wynonna start to talk.

“I have some plans with Doc tonight, but maybe Waves would want to join?” Wynonna bumped Waverly’s shoulder. “I don’t want her stuck eating that shit they call food,” Wynonna said as she made a scrunched up face at the mention of the cafeteria food.

“What d’ya say Waverly? Veggie burgers at my place?” Nicole looked at her with a shy smile. “I love cooking so it’s no problem! Plus I need to get to know my best friend’s little sis,” Nicole said touching Waverly’s arm. 

Waverly felt herself start to blush with the thought of being alone with this new red headed beauty she met this morning. “Uh-uh y-yeah that sounds like fun,” Waverly stuttered out. “When should I come over?” Waverly’s eyes met the brown eyes staring at her waiting on an answer.

“Here let me see your phone,” Nicole said as she grabbed Waverly’s phone out of her hands, “text me when you’re out of practice this afternoon with what dorm and room number you are and I’ll come get you!” Nicole flashed Waverly a dimpled smile. Waverly felt her heartbeat quicken as Nicole pressed her phone back into her hand and her fingers grazed the smaller girl’s. “I’ll see you later,” Nicole said with a quick wink and then she moved swiftly past the two Earp girls with long, easy strides.

As Nicole walked away Waverly couldn’t help but stare at her as she kept going. She felt a blush in her cheeks that she couldn’t seem to get to go away. She hoped that Wynonna wouldn’t notice this googly-eyed look she had towards Nicole. Waverly looked forward to the evening ahead.

Nicole’s POV:

My heart was pounding so madly in my chest after my interaction with Waverly just then in the parking lot. I was still sitting in my car, acting like I was looking at my phone checking a message, but really I just wanted to catch another glimpse of the youngest Earp girl. I can’t believe how absolutely stunning Waverly was. Her eyes, those green gems were filled with a sweetness that I don’t think I had ever seen before. And the way her eyes crinkled a little at the corners when she first smiled at me this morning won’t get out of my head. 

I just met Wynonna last year as I was a transfer junior. Sure, Wynonna was a good looking girl, but she was nothing compared to her little sister. Waverly had this effortless beauty about her that made my heart feel like it was flipping every time she looked my way. And she was as sweet as pie, I wonder if she would taste like…Nicole! No way can you be thinking about this right now! I mentally slapped myself.

Wynonna hadn’t mentioned much about her little sister last year, but we also were not all that close until the end of the year. “Was Waverly even into girls?” I whispered to myself in the driver seat of my car. 

I’m so happy that Wynonna and I finally settled our differences and could be friends, because Wynonna is much better as a friend than an enemy. I really can’t even remember what we started fighting about last year, but I definitely started out on the wrong side with the Wynonna. But at one house party last year Wynonna and I were Beer Pong partners and I used my basketball skills to help us go undefeated that whole night. Ever since then, Wynonna and I have been best friends.

I was brought back from my flashback of last year from a knock on my window. I jumped in my seat and hit my head on the roof. “Ow! Dammit! Was that necessary?” I yelped rubbing my head. I turned my head to see the shit-eating grin from Wynonna pressing her face against my window fogging it up. “Not cool, dude!” I yelled while flipping her off.

Wynonna busted out into a big belly laugh, “you should have seen your face Haught-shit!” Wynonna loved making up all sorts of nicknames for me. She just continued to laugh as she walked away. “Be a good hostess for my baby sis tonight, got it?” Wynonna chuckled as she turned to go to her truck and left me with a wink.

I need to head back to my apartment and make sure it was presentable for Waverly to see it tonight! I don’t want her to think I’m some sort of pig. 

Why do I feel like this is a first date?

“Get it together Haught,” I mumbled as I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot of the softball complex. What am I getting myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! I hope you are enjoying this fic so far, I did something a little different in this chapter with perspectives! If the the thoughts get a little jumbled I apologize! Let me know what you think!


	3. Is This What I Think It Is?

Chapter 3: Is This What I Think It Is?

Waverly’s Dorm:

What the hell do I wear for this dinner? Waverly thought to herself. Waverly pulled out some of her high-waist shorts and a red and blue crop top that read “Shorty’s” on the chest. She had a closet full of these from her employment there during high school. She may have not been able to serve alcohol, but it was nice to make some extra money and help Gus around the bar. She looked at herself in the mirror thinking she should just tell Nicole she wasn’t feeling well, or maybe just not text her back when she says here. But she had told her the room number. “Ugh why am I so stupid?” Waverly sighed as she slumped onto her bed. This was Wynonna’s best friend, and her captain! But it was Nicole who asked her over so maybe she just was looking far too much into this.

Waverly got up and fixed her make-up in the mirror, making sure it didn’t look like she was trying too hard to look good for Nicole. Before she could go back to sit on her bed she heard three knocks on the door. “Come in!” Waverly said in a sing-song voice.

The doorknob turned and in came Nicole in faded blue skinny jeans, a baseball tee, vans, and a backwards ball cap that read PC in their royal blue school color. Waverly’s mouth went dry. She had no idea someone could make casual look so good. What was this girl doing to her?

“You ready Waves?” Nicole asked with a dimpled smile, testing the nickname out to see how she liked it. Waverly’s heartbeat quickened as the nickname only her family and a few friends called her was put into the air from this beautiful red head in front of her.

“Y-yeah, let me just grab my purse,” Waverly stuttered as she fumbled around for her purse that was under her bed. “I’m so sore from practice today, I swear coach is trying to make us quit before the real practices even start.” Waverly said exasperated.

Nicole had a small smirk on her face before she said, “yeah, coach likes to act like a hard-ass so she knows you really mean business. She barely talked to me at the beginning of last year, and everything that came out of her mouth was yelled at me,” Nicole chuckled as she told Waverly of her experience as the new player last year.

“When does it stop?” Waverly asked with questioning eyes.

“Once the first newbie quits,” Nicole said nonchalantly with a shoulder shrug.

Waverly couldn’t believe that is what it took for the coach to loosen up, but if someone doesn’t want to be there that’s their own choice.

Nicole and Waverly walked side-by-side as they headed to Nicole’s car. A few times when they were walking on the tiny sidewalk Waverly’s hand brushed Nicole’s and Waverly could already feel the heat in her face from this small contact. “This was going to be a long night,” she thought to herself.

Nicole was looking at Waverly out of the corner of her eye, making sure she kept her steps steady with Waverly’s as her legs were much longer than the younger girl’s. Her heart was also beating so fast she felt like she just got done with an intense workout. Maybe she was just nervous she was going to be hanging out with her best friend’s little sister, who meant everything to Wynonna. Nicole just really didn’t want to mess up with Waverly because from what she could tell already, she was a very special girl.

As Nicole was watching Waverly walk down the stairs she saw the short girl wince with every step she took. Nicole wasn’t sure if she should offer, but she hated seeing the younger girl in pain. “Hey Waves? Why don’t you let me give you a piggy back ride?” Nicole asked as she looked back at Waverly. “You will need your strength for workouts tomorrow. Coach has a real doozy planned for you,” Nicole added in for good measure.

Waverly felt a rush of warmth in her stomach at the thought of being that close to Nicole, especially with her carrying her. “Uh, I don’t know Nic,” Waverly sighed, “I don’t want to make you do that.”

“Well darlin’ I offered so you’re not making me do anything I’m not prepared for,” Nicole playfully nudged Waverly’s shoulder. “C’mon hop on,” Nicole said as they reached the second floor landing, “I got you.”

Waverly looked at Nicole with a bit of a worried look, but she really could use a break from walking, her legs were so sore. She kept thinking about other ways she could be sore when it came to Nicole. “Jesus Waverly,” she scolded herself in her head. 

Nicole stood in front of her with her back turned, and turned her head over her shoulder, “Hop on,” Nicole said with a nod of her head to assure Waverly it was okay.

Waverly grabbed on to Nicole’s strong shoulders, and felt her muscles flex underneath her touch. “1-2-3, go!” Waverly squealed as she jumped on to Nicole’s back. Nicole steadied Waverly with ease and started heading down the stairs towards the parking lot.

They reached Nicole’s car a few minutes later, both girls giggling as Nicole set Waverly down. Nicole being the gentle-woman she was opened Waverly’s door for her, and Waverly ducked in with a wide smile that touched her eyes from laughing so hard at the silliness that just happened during that piggy back ride.

“Thank you,” Waverly said softly once Nicole got in the driver’s seat touching her forearm. Champ had never opened a door for her the whole time they were together. This was a completely new feeling for Waverly. She couldn’t get over how drawn she was to Nicole, and how attractive she found the older girl.

“You’re welcome darlin’,” Nicole let slip with her southern drawl, touching Waverly’s hand that was on her forearm. Waverly felt an electricity when Nicole put her hand on top of hers, a foreign feeling that was becoming a normal occurrence with Nicole around. 

Nicole’s POV:  
Nicole’s Apartment:

A few minutes later Nicole and Waverly made it to Nicole’s apartment. There was small talk in the car, but both of them could tell the other was nervous, but didn’t want to comment about it. Nicole was smooth with everything that came out of her mouth, and Waverly already felt like she was in over her head. Maybe things would get better once they start eating.

Nicole pulled into her parking spot at her apartment complex and went around to open Waverly’s door. Waverly stepped out and nodded with thankful eyes to Nicole. “You are quite chivalrous aren’t you Nicole?” Waverly flirtatiously said with an arched eyebrow. 

Nicole felt her face heat up and knew that she had a bright red face from the look Waverly gave her. “I just like to treat people right,” Nicole winked at the petite girl.

This girl was going to make Nicole use a lot of self-restraint tonight, she could already tell. Nicole didn’t want to push this girl too much before she even knew her, she needed to dial it down. 

The two walked side-by-side to Nicole’s small apartment where Waverly was greeted with a furry surprise as Nicole opened the door. Nicole’s large orange cat was weaving her way through Waverly’s legs, purring as she rubbed up against her. “Uh, well I can see you already met CJ,” Nicole said rubbing the back of her neck, “she normally isn’t this affectionate to new people, but I guess she is a good judge of character after all.” Nicole shot a big smile at Waverly. “Let me grab the veggie burgers out of the fridge and I’ll start getting them ready. Why don’t you just make yourself at home on the couch? I’ll be quick!” 

Waverly looked at Nicole with a pout on her face. “Why don’t I help you Nic?” Waverly said with a hint of a question behind her voice, making sure the nickname was okay for her to use.

Nicole turned around not realizing how close Waverly was to her and they were standing face to face. Their noses were almost touching as Nicole looked down to Waverly’s smaller form, as Waverly looked up at her wide-eyed from their close proximity. The two women stood there for what felt like forever, before Nicole answered Waverly’s offer to help in the kitchen.

“Y-yeah, t-that sounds like, like it would be awesome!” Nicole stumbled to say, then a little too enthusiastically. Nicole mentally face-palmed at the way that came out. What was this girl doing to her?

“Awesome!” Waverly mimicked Nicole’s enthusiasm with a sly smile on her face. Waverly tied up her hair and moved around the kitchen like she had lived there forever. Nicole couldn’t help but get caught up in watching Waverly move around the kitchen with ease. “What’re you looking at hun?” Waverly caught herself a little late as her customer service started to come out in a more flirtatious tone than she meant to. This had Nicole biting her bottom lip trying to keep herself from making a comment she might regret later. 

“Just enjoying having the help around here is all,” Nicole hesitantly said scanning Waverly’s face. She wasn’t completely lying, but it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to say to the younger Earp girl.

Just a short time later Nicole and Waverly had their veggie burgers, and a potato salad that Waverly insisted Nicole had to try. They grabbed their plates and headed to the table. The night was filled with talk about their lives and what they were interested in and what they did for fun. They moved their conversation to the couch to be a little more comfortable. Nicole was on one end of the couch turned towards Waverly with her long legs tucked up beneath her, and Waverly was on the other end with her legs stretched out across the couch towards Nicole.

“No way! You did not get thrown out of a game for hitting a girl!?” Nicole was laughing as she looked wide-eyed at Waverly. 

“I shit you not,” Waverly said trying to keep herself from laughing too hard and from letting the growing heat in her body from Nicole’s touch show too much. “Wynonna and I had a falling out my freshman year of high school and she pissed me off before the game. I had a fire in me that I don’t think I had ever before! But this girl on the other team was talking shit to Wynonna behind the plate so she told me before I went on the mound to, and I quote, ‘fuck that bitch up, baby girl.” Waverly busted up laughing at the memory of the look in Wynonna’s eyes as she came in the dugout. “I hit that girl so blatantly the umpire sent me straight out, no warning or anything. Wynonna was in the outfield dancing around, cheering for me as I was escorted out of the softball complex to the bus. My coach was so mad!”

“Well it sounds like I’m in the presence of a badass,” Nicole flirtatiously commented to Waverly with a huge dimpled smile spread across her face, placing a careful hand on Waverly’s knee. This sent a wave of electricity through Nicole as she leaned in towards the younger Earp girl. 

Waverly and Nicole had been talking for almost 2 hours since they had finished dinner and cleaned up the kitchen from the mess they had made. Waverly could feel herself starting to struggle to stay awake, but she was enjoying being with Nicole more than she thought she would. They had been harmlessly flirting all night. Nicole couldn’t help but think to ask the lingering question she had on her mind since the moment she laid eyes on Waverly. But at this moment she thought she would just keep that one to herself. After all she didn’t want to push things to a weird level too fast for her new friend. 

Friend? Right? She couldn’t figure out if it was just Waverly’s sweet nature, or was she actually flirting back with Nicole?


	4. One Interesting Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole learns a little more about the Earp family. Waverly starts to understand what her feelings are, but is still a panicky mess about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This fic is my first attempt at writing about our beloved WayHaught. I hope you are enjoying it so far! I am always open to comments! Talk to me on tumblr: earplover1344 Enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4: One Interesting Night

Nicole’s Car

After realizing it was almost midnight Nicole had told taken Waverly and her sleepy self to her car. Waverly was slowly falling asleep on Nicole’s couch and every time Nicole asked her if she wanted her to take her home Waverly would say, “I’m not tired, I promise.” But Nicole could tell that it was a blatant lie. So against Waverly’s wishes Nicole scooped up the smaller girl and put her over her shoulder. Waverly let out a little squeal and Nicole couldn’t help but let out a belly laugh. 

“You really didn’t have to carry me,” Waverly yawned out once they were on the way to her dorm.

“Oh, I sure did,” Nicole shot a glance at Waverly while she was driving down the road, “I couldn’t risk you missing practice in the morning.” Nicole couldn’t help but have a huge toothy grin spread across her face when she noticed Waverly was staring at her.

Waverly’s POV:

I couldn’t help but blush as I remembered the warmth that spread through my body when Nicole picked me up and took me to her car. I couldn’t help but giggle the whole time Nicole had me over her shoulder, how is she so strong? What was this girl doing to me? Wynonna never warned her about Nicole and how flirty she was. Was she always like this, or was it just with me? But why am I even thinking about this? This is crazy, I have never even liked a girl before, let alone her older sister’s best friend. If Wynonna found out she would be so upset with me. I can’t do anything about these feelings.

“What’s goin’ through that head of yours Waverly?” Nicole gave me a questioning gaze, as we had been sitting there in silence for a few minutes now.

“Uh-oh, n-nothing, I’m just really tired and trying to wrap my brain around how early I have to get up tomorrow,” I lied. I definitely couldn’t let this new friend of mine know what was going through my head because if I’m was being honest I didn’t want anything more than to reach out and grab Nicole’s hand that was resting on the middle console of her car. But then Wynonna popped into my head and I scratched that idea.

I was brought back to reality when I felt the car come to a stop in the parking lot outside of my dorm building. I looked right at Nicole who was staring at me with a look that couldn’t quite put my finger on. Was Nicole feeling the same way as I was? Or was Nicole just being nice to her best friend’s little sister? Ugh why was this girl making me so confused?

“Ready to face those three flights of stairs, darlin’?” Nicole flashed a dimpled smile at me, “We need to make sure you get some sleep before you have practice in the morning, or Wynonna might just kill me.” Nicole had a hint of nervousness on her face that I slightly picked up on. 

“Scared of Wyn, are ya?” I playfully poked Nicole’s arm and she shot back a big toothy smile. “Alright, I better get these stairs over with. Will you be at practice tomorrow?” I asked hopefully as I pulled at the door handle to exit Nicole’s car.

“You think you’re getting rid of me that easy little Earp?” Nicole teased, “What kind of ‘hostess,’ as Wynonna put it, would I be if I let my guest walk to her door alone?” Nicole playfully questioned.

I couldn’t help but shine a big smile at Nicole, “Well let’s get a move on Haught-stuff,” I teased using the nickname that my older sister normally used. With a little wink I jumped out of the car jogging towards the door, “You comin’?” I playfully shouted back to Nicole as I changed my jog to a little skip.

Nicole hopped out of her car locking it with her key fob on her way to catch me. It didn’t take much for Nicole to catch up to me as her legs are much longer than mine. When Nicole caught up to me she picked me up from behind, laughing from her belly making me squeal. When she picked me up I felt warmth flood my whole body, and goosebumps spread over my stomach as her skin touched mine where it was peeking out over my waistband. Nicole set me down gently and I turned around to face the tall, beautiful, red head. I want nothing more than to kiss this girl right now. What am I thinking?! This is Wynonna’s best friend. I have to get away.

“Well aren’t you strong? Hopefully with these new workouts coach is making us do I’ll get there by the time I’m a senior,” I teased. I let out a big fake yawn signaling that we needed to make it to my dorm room before I did something I regretted. “Let’s trek these stairs now, yeah?”

With that being said Nicole and I set off for the third floor dorm that I now call my own and once we got to the top of the stairs I turned pale as a ghost. 

“Willa?” I barely squeaked out before Nicole was looking at me with a questioning gaze. My oldest sister that I haven’t seen since I was ten was standing right outside of my dorm room.

“Hey sis,” Willa said with a devilish grin on her face. “Funny running into you here.”

“What the hell are you doing here? Didn’t Gus make it clear you were to leave me alone? Especially after the last time you were here?” I practically yelled at my sister, not caring that it was long past quiet hours in the dorms. Nicole stood there next to me with a puzzled look on her face as I approached my sister with a confident stride.

“I thought I would come visit you and Wyn for old time’s sake, speaking of Wyn,” Willa glared at Nicole, “where is she?”

I glared back at Willa as I was closing the space between us, when I heard the hall door open up behind me and I looked back to see none other than Wynonna. “What the fuck are you doing here Willa?” Wynonna growled at our oldest sister.

“Why, I just wanted to come see my little sisters,” Willa said with a fake cheerful tone in her voice. Was she drunk? I think I smell whiskey on her breath.

“Well sis, this is not the time or place for that to happen, and well I don’t want to see your face, just like I haven’t wanted to see it for the last eight years,” Wynonna said dryly. At this Willa stuck her nose up in the air and with a little sigh of annoyance she pushed her way out of the hallway into the stairwell. 

“Baby girl are you okay?” Wynonna came to my side as she saw I was shaking. “No way is she ever coming back here, I will make sure that she can’t find you.” She hugged me tightly stroking my hair and I started crying without even knowing it.

“Shh, Waves it’s okay, I’ll go talk to her and make sure she doesn’t come back.” Wynonna loosened her grip on me and turned to Nicole who was still standing there dumbfounded at what just happened. “Haught, can you look after her? I need to go have a word with that bitch.”

Nicole nodded and Wynonna was out the door before I could even get out a word to stop her. Nicole walked over to me and grabbed my keys from my hands, getting the door to my dorm room open. “Here ya go Waves, I got you.” Nicole whispered as she was very close to me right now.

I couldn’t even think straight right now, I could feel myself shaking and I had tears running down my face. I did not want Nicole to see me right now, but I couldn’t stand the thought of being alone. Nicole put her hands on my arms and guided me towards my bed. 

“Waves, I’m so sorry. I have no idea what is going on, but if you want to talk about it I’m right here.” Nicole was so sweet, but I really didn’t want to get into my messy family history right now. 

I sniffled trying to get my crying under control. Nicole was still touching my arms, rubbing her hands up and down trying to get the goosebumps to go away. Little did she know that her touch was what was giving me goosebumps. “I-I-I just don’t get why she would show up here!” I practically yelled in Nicole’s face as I couldn’t stop my emotions from taking over me. I then stood up and started pacing around my small dorm room. “I can’t believe the nerve! She tortured me as a child, especially after my mom and dad were gone. She was such a bitch to me and I don’t know why she thinks she even has the right to come back and trying to be in our lives!” I threw my hands up in the air exasperated at my oldest sister.

I knew Nicole was watching me pace back-and-forth but I couldn’t stop myself. The more frustrated I got the faster I paced and finally after a few minutes of being wrapped up in my thoughts I felt a hand touch my own. The electricity from this touch made my hair on my arms stand up, in a good way. Nicole stood there in front of me trying to get me to stop before I wore a hole through the floor. “Waves,” she gently said wrapping her fingers around my forearm now.

I looked up at her beautiful, dark brown eyes and almost forgot why I was so worked up. Before I knew it I glanced down at her perfectly, pink lips and slipped my tongue out to wet my own. Gosh this girl was making me feel things I didn’t know I could.

Nicole’s POV:

Waverly had been pacing for almost five minutes straight and I couldn’t stand to watch her put herself through any more worry tonight. I reached my hand out to touch hers as she walked by me for the thousandth time, “Waves,” I practically whispered trying to get her to stop pacing.

She looked up at me with her gem-like, green eyes and I was immediately at a loss for words. How could this girl have this big of hold on me already? I had seen a lot of cute girls, but none of those can even compare to Waverly Earp. I was so caught up in her beautiful green gaze that I almost didn’t notice the slight glance she took at my lips, and I mimicked her and looked down at hers. She darted out her cute little tongue to wet her lips and my whole mouth went dry. Did Waverly want to kiss me? What am I thinking this is my best friend’s little sister?! 

“Uh-uh are you okay?” I stumbled on my words. Smooth Nicole, I mentally scolded myself. 

“Y-yeah,” she said shaking her head. I could tell she wasn’t okay, but I couldn’t keep this proximity any longer or else I might do something I would regret. I went to put some space between Waverly and I. I felt her take a step closer to me as I backed away. Holy shit! 

“M-maybe I should go check and see if Wynonna needs any help, I mean your oldest sister did look like a bit of a danger,” I lamely stated trying to find an excuse to get out of this room. It’s not that I didn’t want to be alone with Waverly, but I REALLY didn’t want Wynonna to kill me for making a move on her baby sister.

Waverly kept following me step-for-step and I could feel my heartbeat racing in my chest. With how quiet it was in this room I was sure Waverly could hear my breath quickening. Before I knew it we made it to the wall next to the door of the small dorm room and Waverly was so close to me that I could feel the warmth of her radiating off her body. Oh my gosh I’m in so deep.

Waverly kept inching her way towards me and I was sure she was going in for a kiss. Holy shit Nicole do something, you can’t let this happen. Not like this.

Before I could say anything the door handle turned and Waverly jumped back away from me and I moved out of the way as I knew the door was going to open quickly.

“The nerve of that bitch!” Wynonna yelled as she busted through the door. “I can’t believe that she thought she could come and try this shit!”

Oh thank God.

I looked at the clock that was sitting on Waverly’s dresser and it read 1:23 AM. “Shit, we have workouts in a few hours,” I mumbled. This got both of the Earp girls’ attention. 

“Shit Haught, you’re right,” Wynonna looked worried, “baby girl we need to get you to sleep or else workouts will be too much for you. Let’s get you to bed. I’ll come and pick you up in the morning,” Wynonna was pushing Waverly towards her bed now.

“I really don’t want to be alone tonight Wyn,” Waverly sounded like she was in pain when she answered her sister. “Please stay?” 

After a minute of thinking Wynonna finally shook her head to agree to stay with her sister. “You can stay too if you would like Nic,” Waverly shyly smiled up at me.

“Uh, ya know I should really get back to my apartment, I need to make sure CJ has food. But why don’t I come get you both in the morning and we can go to the fields together?” I nervously said to them as I grabbed my keys off the desk.

Waverly was already starting to drift off to sleep in Wynonna’s arms and I took that as a yes for the morning. “I’ll see ya’ll in the morning.” And with that I slipped out the door and made sure it was locked and made my way to my car. That was one interesting night.


	5. What Just Happened?

Chapter 5: What Just Happened?

Nicole woke up to her alarm blaring across the room just a few hours after she had finally made it back to her apartment and could get her mind to stop racing. The night before Waverly and her were mere seconds away from kissing in her dorm room. Wynonna came busting through the door and making this dream of Nicole’s not a reality. 

Nicole’s POV  
After Nicole Got to her Apartment

Am I crazy? Or was Waverly really about to kiss me? Maybe she just her being so emotional with Willa showing up that she just wanted to not think about it. My mind wouldn’t stop racing for an hour, I spent most of the night tossing and turning before I could fall asleep. 

5:00 AM

Why must my alarm be so fucking annoying?! “I gotta get going CJ,” I said giving my large temperamental cat a pat on the head as I filled her food bowl, “wish me luck.” As if CJ could read my mind she meowed at me as I grabbed a protein bar, my water bottle, and my keys as I walked out the door.

In my car I was gripping the steering wheel a little too tight as I drove to the local coffee shop to grab coffee for both Waverly and Wynonna. “After the night they had last night they’ll definitely need a pick-me-up,” I said to myself as I got out of the car running in to grab the coffees. I checked my phone to see what time it was and sent a little text to Waverly.

N: Be there in a few, I have a surprise ;)

Shit…I hope the winking face doesn’t send the wrong message. God Nicole you’re so stupid! I mentally scolded myself for this because in college terms a winking face means you’re down for some freaky stuff. I looked at my phone when it buzzed in my hand, a text from Waverly.

W: I can’t wait :D

Oh good, Waverly wasn’t scared off from the winking face. Maybe I’m not blowing it after all. I grabbed the drinks and doughnuts, then I was on my way to Waverly’s dorm where I had left Wynonna and her last night. Or shall I say earlier this morning. The drive was short to Waverly’s dorm from the coffee shop. I sent a text letting both of the Earp girls know I was outside ready to drive them to practice. After last night they definitely needed someone to take care of them.

I unlocked my doors and waited for the two brunettes to walk my way, Waverly had a big smile on her face giving me a wave. Wynonna looked like death and I wonder if she slept at all. I gave her a half smile, knowing she isn’t a morning person, and she flipped me off. They both opened their doors and jumped in. Waverly took the front and Wynonna took the back. 

“Better be careful there Wy,” I joked to the older Earp, “I brought coffee and doughnuts just for this occasion.” I have always been more of a morning person, but if I’m with the right people I can stay up all night and not even feel the exhaustion. Wynonna didn’t say a word, she grabbed the coffee out of the drink carrier and brought it to her lips. She chugged down half of the warm coffee at this point before she let out of sigh of relief. 

“Thanks Haught stuff,” Wynonna said before taking another long drink. “I really needed this today. Well every day for that matter,” she laughed as she grabbed a powdered doughnut out of the box. She took a big bite and moaned as she chewed the sugary goodness.

Waverly had grabbed her cup of coffee and nursed it a little bit, but wasn’t as enthused as Wynonna was about it. She was however beaming a huge smile when she saw there was a chocolate glazed doughnut in the box that I had left just for her. She had told me how much she liked chocolate, so I hoped this was one of her favorites.

“Do you not like the coffee Waves?” I asked giving her a look out of the corner of my eye. Right before I had asked the question she had taken a small sip of the coffee and scrunched up her nose. God she is adorable. I caught Waverly looking a little sheepish at my question about the coffee, playing with the protective sleeve that went around the cup.

“No! I mean yes! I mean I love that you were thinking of me and got me a coffee Nicole,” Waverly finally stumbled upon what she wanted to say. “I just am not a big coffee drinker, that’s definitely Wyn’s thing. I like tea.” Wynonna gagged in the backseat.

“That shit is nasty baby girl,” Wynonna stated flipping open the lid to the doughnut box grabbing out a brightly colored sprinkled one. “Like dirty socks and toilet water mixed together,” she laughed at her own poor joke.

“Oh hush Wyn!” Waverly turned around the stuck her tongue out at her older sister. “Just because I don’t like drinking bitter water like you do, doesn’t mean you have to dis on my choice of beverage!” She joked.

“Shh, keep your voice down. Still too early,” Wynonna said covering her ears.

“Whatever,” Waverly flipped her long pony tail and turned up the radio, just a little louder than would be a comfortable volume to mess with her sister.

“Dude!” Wynonna yelled in the backseat. “Are we there yet?!”

Waverly broke into a fit of giggles at her sister’s discomfort at the volume the music was playing through my car speakers. I couldn’t help but keep catching glances of her as I saw that big toothy grin spread across her face. She was like an angel, everything about her seemed to be perfect. Her hair, her eyes, her teeth, the little wrinkles on the side of her eyes when she really smiled. She had a beautiful body, and soul. Waverly Earp you are going to be the death of me, is all I could think the rest of the drive to the softball fields.

We pulled up to the fields and I was pulled from my thoughts trying to get my mind back on track for the practice I had to lead this morning. Coach wasn’t going to be able to make it to practice this morning so I told her I would handle it. Little did I know that I would have the most beautiful girl I had ever seen at my apartment, alone, the night before. I totally forgot to look over what it was we were supposed to be working on today. We made it to the fields before the other freshmen showed up for their second day of practice. I parked the car and jumped out to find the paper Coach Lucado had given me yesterday so I could quick take a look at what it was we were supposed to be doing. 

Waverly’s POV

Nicole’s text this morning gave me butterflies. When I read the winking face on my phone screen, all I could think about was her actually winking at me. Whenever she did, I felt like my stomach was doing a back flip and my heart would thud out of my chest. She had done it multiple times during our dinner the night before, making me blush harder each time. I think Nicole could tell what effect she had on me and I didn’t mind at all. I still can’t believe I almost kissed her last night. Seeing Willa there in front of my dorm room really messed with me, and Nicole was so calm about everything. She has known Wynonna for a year, but by the looks of it doesn’t know anything about our messed up family. 

“Do you not like the coffee Waves?” I heard Nicole say in a tone that was hushed so it was more of a conversation between just the two of us. Shit! I didn’t want her to notice I hadn’t been drinking it. She is so sweet for going out of her way to bring Wynonna and I coffee and doughnuts this morning. I don’t want her to feel like I don’t appreciate it!

“No! I mean yes! I mean I love that you were thinking of me and got me a coffee Nicole,” I finally managed to say. “I just am not a big coffee drinker, that’s definitely Wyn’s thing. I like tea.” I pointed a thumb back at my sister, who since I can remember drank coffee black. She would always sneak some coffee out of daddy’s cup, and maybe that would explain why she likes whiskey so much. I heard my sister make a gagging noise in the back seat. 

We went back and forth about whose drink was really the gross one. Just sisterly bickering for 5:30 in the morning. When we reached the fields Nicole put the car in park hurriedly and jumped out of the car to check her trunk for something.

“Do you think we upset her?” I turned looking at Wynonna who was finally a functioning human after her third doughnut. 

“Nah, baby girl. Haught pants is used to me being this way with anyone,” Wynonna waved her hand as if she was pushing the question away.

“Okay,” I faintly said, “I just don’t want her to think we are always like this and don’t stop fighting.”

“She’s fine. Now let’s go grab our stuff and get things set up for practice,” Wynonna slapped my shoulder. “I heard Lucado won’t be here this morning, so Nicole will be in-charge.”

This made my mind start to wander thinking about Nicole being in-charge of me. Telling me what to do, where to go, watching for my technique. I soon realized that I wasn’t just thinking of this in softball terms. I wonder if she would be one to take charge in the bedroom? Snap out of it Waverly! She is your captain! Enough with this. I mentally scolded myself for these dirty thoughts. I just couldn’t help it. Nicole Haught had a way of making me think of things I had never thought of before. The only person I have ever been with in the bedroom is Champ, and man did that suck. I just think back to his rough hands always pawing at me, his lips always chapped, and then of course the unstoppable talk about his “boner.” Nicole made me think of things that I actually would want, but these thoughts terrified me about as much as they excited me.

Wynonna pulled me out of my thoughts of Nicole by shoving my bat bag at me telling me to take it so we could go help set up. The rest of the morning went by quickly. I was exhausted from the night before as I did not get much sleep after Nicole had left. Wynonna and I talked for a while about Willa and how their conversation had gone when she went after her. The whole night I was tossing and turning thinking about what Willa actually wanted coming back here. And when I was finally rid of the thoughts of Willa, my mind drifted to Nicole and how close we were to kissing before Wynonna came through the door. Wondering how things may have changed or what may have happened if we wouldn’t have been interrupted.

After practice was over Nicole took Wynonna back to her apartment to rest before her shift at Shorty’s started this afternoon. Wynonna hopped out of the car and walked with easy strides to her apartment for her much needed nap. Once we saw she was in her apartment Nicole put her car in drive and we headed back to the dorms. I broke the silence in the car when we had drove a few blocks down the road.

“Nicole?” I asked looking over at her.

“Yes Waves?” Nicole side glanced at me as she was still trying to focus on the road.

“After last night,” I started, “I-I just really d-don’t want to be alone,” I stammered out.

“Do you want to come over to my place?” Nicole pulled up to a stop sign looking straight into my eyes. I felt myself gulp at the way her eyes burned into mine. 

Oh wow, those brown eyes are so deep, and gorgeous. I shook my head a little to bring myself back to the conversation we were having. I looked at Nicole and her brow was furrowed as she thought me shaking my head was declining the offer. I reached out and touched her forearm, my body felt like it erupted in flames at the touch of her skin under my fingers. “Yes, please.” I tried not sounding too desperate.

That was all the answer Nicole needed as she turned her blinker on and turned back towards where her apartment was. She was so incredibly sweet, I still don’t know how she and Wynonna hit it off. The rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence. My hand remained on her forearm that laid on the center console. I wasn’t ready for the loss of contact as I still felt electricity coursing through my body from the slight touch.

A few minutes later we arrived at her apartment. I have no idea what we are going to do. What if she starts asking about my family? About Willa? Oh I should have just gone to the dorms. We pulled up to her apartment complex and it pulled me from my thoughts. Nicole seemed to do everything with ease, turning the key, opening her door, then taking long strides to my door and open it for me. She can barely be human with how perfect she is. After Nicole opened my door, she held out a hand to me gesturing for me to get out. I grabbed her hand and felt the electricity shoot through me again. She was always so kind, and gentle. I really hope this isn’t an act she puts on for new people, because she could sure fool me. 

I looked up into her dark brown eyes, seeing the hint of yellow specks making their way through the chocolatey brown surface. She was smiling at me, I could tell how her eyes were sparkling. The night before whenever she started laughing I could tell she was happy because her eyes would light up, much like they are now. Maybe spending my time with Nicole alone wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. I was still holding onto Nicole’s hand. She was looking at me with those smiling eyes, and those sexy dimples looking deeper than ever in her cheeks. When she smiled at me it was like there was nothing else in the world going on around us. 

Making up my mind that I wouldn’t waste an opportunity like last night, I entwined our fingers and gestured for her to lead the way to her apartment. Despite how tired I was from the night before, I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep. I had adrenaline coursing through my veins, my heart thudding so hard I thought I might drop dead right there on the sidewalk. My lips kept trying to turn up into a giant smile, and the heat rose to my cheeks, making my face about the shade of Nicole’s hair. My holding her hand didn’t seem to affect her at all. She just smiled down at me and continued walking towards her apartment door, pulling me by my hand. 

Nicole’s POV

I am holding hands with Waverly Earp. My best friend’s little sister, but I can’t help but feel like this is exactly how we are supposed to be. I love feeling the touch of Waverly’s skin, I feel this electricity coursing through my body every time I feel her skin just graze mine. But her holding my hand right now as we walk up to my apartment, well there has never been a more perfect feeling than this. 

Waverly has much shorter legs than me so I took my time getting to the front door, making sure I wasn’t tugging her along. But I also didn’t want this moment to end very quick. I keep trying to take a peek at her as we are walking, trying to read the expression that is on her face right now. She is so beautiful; her hair is in a messy brunette bun on top of her head, the workout tank top she had on showed her toned shoulders and biceps, and then there were those softball pants that hugged every part of her just right. 

We made it to my door, hand in hand. I hated that I had to break our contact as I was getting my door unlocked. I was so nervous, which was weird to me because I was never nervous with any other girl that I have brought back to my apartment. There is just something so special, so different about Waverly Earp. And even if she just wants me to be her friend, I can definitely live with that. I fumbled around trying to find the correct key to unlock the door to my apartment. I probably looked like an idiot, but once I finally got the door unlocked I looked back at Waverly and she just had a big smile on her face. 

I studied her face for a few seconds then asked, “What?” being self-conscious by my fumbling attempt at unlocking the door. 

She looked back at me with a playful gaze, “Nothing. It’s just you always seem to be so smooth with everything you do,” she smiled at me. “I just thought you did everything with ease, all of the time. I was beginning to think you were a robot or something,” she giggled.

Her giggle is the cutest damn thing I’ve ever heard in my life. “Ha-ha!” I emphasized my laugh at that statement, “I am most definitely not perfect, or a robot.” I gave her a wink and opened the door so we could finally step into my small apartment. Her face started to turn red as she smiled at me, her shy, little, perfect smile. 

CJ walked right up to Waverly and started demanding her attention, and Waverly gladly obeyed. I went into the kitchen to start making a coffee for me and I started scavenging my cupboards for any of those tea bags I used to drink when I was going through a health cleanse. I found a box of Earl Grey tea and found a couple bags left. I put a kettle on the stove to start heating up some water if Waverly would want any. I walked back into the living room to see Waverly outstretched on my couch with CJ walking up and down from her chest to her legs. Waverly was giggling as my giant cat was begging for all of her attention. I couldn’t help but stand in the doorway and watch this event happening. Wow, could she get any more perfect? 

Waverly spotted me standing in the doorway watching her and CJ. “You going to come join us, or are you going to stay over there and watch?” she gave me a sly smirk as she asked. 

“I-I was just going to ask if you would like some tea? Also, do you want anything to eat? I could find us something or I could go get something…” I trailed off.

“Nicole, yes please to the tea! But I’m okay, I’m not really hungry,” Waverly smiled. “But please, you do not have to wait on me,” she started to get up to head to the kitchen. CJ protested but hopped off Waverly’s lap and walked towards her food dish that I filled before I left this morning. Waverly was off the couch and started moving around it to make her way to the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” I walked towards her putting my arms on her shoulders walking her back to the couch. “You are a guest in my apartment, of course I will wait on you,” I gave her the best dimpled smile I could, trying to show her just how hospitable I really am. The close proximity we had as I finally walked her back to the couch was almost enough to throw caution to the wind and act on my desires. Waverly’s eyes were wide and looking straight into mine as I moved her skillfully back around the couch and made sure I didn’t bump her into anything. My hands were firm on both of her shoulders, and my heart was pounding. I kept eye contact up until the back of her legs bumped the couch, I didn’t want to shove her down so I stood there just holding her small body right in front of mine. 

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity just looking into each other’s eyes. Last night when we were this close Waverly was the one backing me up to the wall. I watched her eyes as they started to travel around my face, but I could tell she kept looking at my lips then back up to my eyes; like she was trying to read what was going through my head. I tried to keep my composure and not look at her lips, but I couldn’t resist the temptation. I glanced down at her perfectly pink lips and she flicked her tongue out to wet them. She must have noticed I was looking because she took her bottom lip between her teeth and I have never wanted someone more than I have in this moment. 

Waverly started to inch forward, going up on her toes so she could close the gap between us. I felt myself frozen in this moment, not sure if I should meet her halfway or to stop the whole thing. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kept moving closer, I started to inch my way forward. I could feel her warm breath on my face, and her breaths started to become quick and ragged. As soon as I was about to close the gap between us, the water kettle I had set on the stove let out a piercing sound alerting me the water was ready. I jumped back, removing my hands from Waverly’s shoulders. In that instance I forgot I was not in the open and stumbled backwards over the coffee table. I was unable to catch myself and I tumbled to the ground with a thud. Waverly rushed to get the kettle off the stove then to my side, letting out a little giggle when she reached me. 

“Are you okay, Nicole?!” Waverly asked while still giggling. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” I stuttered. “I can’t believe how clumsy I am sometimes,” I reached up to rub the back of my neck out of embarrassment.

“Are you hurt?” she looked at me with concerned eyes.

“Physically, no. My pride? Most definitely,” I chuckled trying to get up from the floor. As I sat up I felt Waverly’s hand on the back of my shoulder helping me into an upright position. I then felt her hand move to the back of my neck playing with the strands of hair that had fallen out of my braid this morning at practice. She did it absent mindedly like she was trying to decide something. 

I wanted to stay in that moment forever, being face to face with Waverly right then playing with my hair. I went to say something to try and break the silence, but before I could I felt Waverly’s lips on mine. She held me by the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and she moved to straddle my legs. 

Wait is this actually happening? Am I actually kissing Waverly Earp? 

I opened my eyes and I was staring up at my ceiling of my living room. My eyes were blurry and I couldn’t quite make out the face that was looking at me. 

“Nicole! Nicole! Are you okay?” I heard the voice as I was being shaken. 

Rubbing my eyes, I brought them back into focus and I could see Waverly’s angelic face looking concerned. Oh no, did she not like the kiss? I thought to myself. She was kneeling next to me and had a bag of frozen peas in her left hand as her right hand was caressing my cheek now. 

“Uh y-yeah I’m fine. Oh shit my head hurts,” I said rubbing my temples still lying flat on my back. “Are you okay?” I asked looking at her a little confused.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be? Do I need to take you to the trainer?” Waverly seemed really concerned. She grabbed my shoulders and started to signal for me to help her get me up off the floor.

“I’m really confused right now Waverly,” I said trying to worry her as little as possible. 

“You fell over the coffee table and hit your head on the ground before you could catch yourself,” Waverly looked very concerned now. “You must have blacked out. Let’s get you on the couch, I’ll call Wynonna and she was come take you to the trainer’s, since I still need to get my license.” Waverly got me up and walked me to the couch with her arm around my waist.

It was all just a dream? Holy shit, that is the most real dream I’ve ever had.


	6. How Did I Get Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! I just wanted to say I'm sorry I don't really have a posting schedule, I just kind of do it when I actually get a little free time to get on my computer! We just finished an essay in my classroom, so sadly I won't be able to write for a while until I'm finished grading those! But no worries I do have a few other chapters written out for you, I hope they can keep you interested long enough for me to continue writing after I'm finished with essay grading! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Chapter 6: How Did I Get Here?

Nicole’s POV

Waverly helped me to the couch and called her sister. I couldn’t help but scratch my head as I tried to come back from that dream that felt so real. Waverly made me lay on my back with my head resting on an ice pack. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to my dream where Waverly’s soft, perfect, pink lips were pressed against mine; making my body feel electricity I didn’t know was possible.

As I was replaying the dream kiss in my head Waverly snuck back in the room, I could feel a presence in the room so I cracked my eyes open. She was looking at me with a little smirk tugging at the corners of her beautiful mouth. “What’re you lookin’ at?” I tried to say with as much flirt in my voice as possible, looking up at her through squinted eyes.

“More like what are you thinking about Nicole?” She finally let the smirk that she was hiding show completely with a raise of her eyebrows. “You looked like you were having a pretty good thought. Do you mind sharing? I want to have a goofy smile on my face too,” Waverly teased moving over to sit on the couch with me.

“O-oh ha-ha” I tried to chuckle but let out a nervous laugh instead. “It was just a little dream I had when I guess I went unconscious,” I gave a small smile to Waverly trying to get her to leave the subject alone. 

“Must have been one hell of a dream then,” Waverly winked at me. I could feel myself turn bright red as the heat moved up from my core to my face. “Well if you want to share the wealth sometime, you know I’m always here to listen,” Waverly joked slapping my foot. 

I gulped as I really wanted to tell her what was all going through my head, but this was definitely not the time. “Hey now, don’t be makin’ fun of the injured,” I giggled trying to sit up.

“Woah there,” Waverly put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me lightly back down on the couch. She kept her hands there and she was leaning over me just a foot away from my face. I felt the heat rush back over my body. “You need to keep resting until Wynonna can take us to the trainer and get you checked out.”

“Waves,” I squeaked out as I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest at our close proximity. “I promise I’m fine, just going to have a little lump is all.” 

“You blacked out Nicole,” Waverly looked very concerned. “Please just let us take you to the trainer and get your head looked at. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Fine Waves,” I sighed finally giving into her wishes, because I feel like I would do anything for this beautiful girl I just met. “But can I at least sit up?” I asked giving her the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. 

“Ugh Nicole,” Waverly groaned. “I can’t say no to those puppy dog eyes of yours, they’re just so cute,” her face turned red at her confession of how cute she thought Nicole was. 

I chuckled and gave her a big dimpled smile, letting her know that her admission to my cuteness was accepted. “Why thank you,” I winked at Waverly and saw the red in her cheeks deepen even more. I sure do love the effect I have on Waverly, I just really hope she is enjoying it as much as I am. 

Waverly helped me sit up grabbing the ice pack from the pillow it was sitting on. She placed it in my hands and her dainty hand brushed mine, sending electricity through my body. As soon as I thought about telling Waverly what had been going on in my dream the door busted open, Wynonna’s usual entrance into any room.

“I leave you two alone for an hour and my nap gets interrupted for this Haught stuff?” Wynonna was boisterously loud at this point which made my head throb.

“Wynonna!” Waverly whisper scolded. “She has a huge headache, try not yelling everything you say.” She smiled at me and then it dropped when she walked over to her sister playfully shoving her shoulder. 

Both of the Earp girls walked over to me and helped me off the couch and started walking me towards the door to Wynonna’s truck. Waverly grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulders and I thought I was going to collapse right there as my legs grew weak at the contact of the small girl. She felt my step falter and she tightened her grip around my waist. I could definitely get used to this girl taking care of me.

***

“Well it looks like you are good to go Haught,” the trainer said with a gruff voice. “Just try to be more careful, Lucado will have your head if you can’t play this season.” I know he was just kidding but coach Lucado was a hard ass and if I wasn’t going to be playing this season I would probably lose my scholarship.

“Yes sir,” I saluted him playfully and gave him a little chuckle. “Thank you for clearing me!” I said as I hopped off the training table and made my way back out to the hallway where Wynonna and Waverly were sitting. 

“Haught stuff! How did it go?” Wynonna yelled as I walked through the door into the hallway. A concerned Waverly sitting next to her biting her nails.

“It went just fine,” I shrugged my shoulders. “He said to take it easy for the rest of the day but I should be fine to go to practice in the morning.” Waverly let out a sigh as if she had just been holding her breath for that whole exchange since I walked into the hallway.

“I’m so happy you’re okay Nicole!” Waverly quickly got up and gave me a hug. “I think coach Lucado would blame me for it somehow and then she would never like me!”

I chuckled as Waverly tightened her grip around my waist when I reciprocated the hug. I loved the feeling of her embrace. I had butterflies fluttering in my stomach, and the close proximity made me have that tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn’t help but be effected by this beautiful being who had just walked into my life.

Waverly refused to let go of me so I started walking with her wrapped around my waist and Wynonna followed.

“Jeez Haught pants, got my baby sister attached to you already,” she smirked at me and I think she gave me a wink.

Did Wynonna approve of Waverly and I? Or was she just doing some sarcastic banter like always? “She just worries about me, unlike my so called best friend!” I spat at her with as much sarcasm as I could muster. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Wynonna waved off my comment and gave me a smirk. 

Waverly’s POV

I sat there on the cold cement floor outside of the training room as Nicole was being evaluated for a concussion. I was so nervous that she would be hurt and it would be all my fault. I kept biting my nails because I needed to do something to keep me occupied. Normally I would just ramble to my sister when I was nervous about something, but with this certain situation I wasn’t sure what would come out of my mouth. 

I can’t help but be worried about the tall red head as I was just about to make a move and then this happens. Maybe this is a sign that I should just wait because I don’t want these moments to keep getting interrupted. I was broken out of my thoughts when the door to the training room swung open. Nicole looked perfect walking towards my sister and I. She had this certain elegance about herself when she walked, confidence sat on her shoulders, and a proud smirk was on her face. Her hips always swayed so perfectly, and well let’s just say I could tell she hit the gym a lot more than softball required her to do. 

I heard my sister ask how things went and all I could think about was what if she couldn’t practice, or play! What would Lucado say? Would we have to come up with a story? I heard Nicole say she checked out and she just had to take it easy. I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding and jumped up to go hug Nicole. I’m not sure if she is much of a hugger, but if she is going to be around me she better get used to it!

Nicole hugged me back and I felt so safe standing there in her arms. The whole rest of the world melted away when I was standing there in her embrace. I couldn’t bear to let her go as this feeling just felt so perfect, so Nicole being the smooth goddess she is, maneuvered me to her side so I could still hold her around her middle and her arm could be around my shoulders.

Wynonna started to give Nicole some sort of grief, but I was too focused on the feeling of electricity running through my body and the swarm of butterflies occupying my stomach. I knew this was more than just a crush because I had crushes before, but none of them have ever felt like this.

“How about I take care of you until I have to go to afternoon practice,” I suggested to Nicole mumbling into her shoulder. “Then I could come make you dinner after practice!” I hope she doesn’t think I’m being too clingy.

“Oh Waves, you don’t have to do all of that for me,” Nicole smiled down at me. “But if you are offering I wouldn’t mind the company,” she gave me a wink and I thought I might faint right then. Man Earp you got it bad! I mentally scolded myself.

“It’s a date!” I said without thinking of my word choice. I nervously looked up at Nicole to see what her reaction was to this slip of the tongue.

“It’s a date,” she repeated slowly letting a smile creep on her lips until her whole face was lit up by it. Nicole had the most beautiful smile. The way her teeth are perfectly white, the dimples that pop out in her cheeks, and the way her eyes sparkle whenever she does just takes my breath away.

“Don’t worry guys I didn’t want to be included anyways,” Wynonna teased sarcastically. “Looks like my baby sister is trying to steal my best friend though.” She shot a teasing glare at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. 

“Maybe I’m just more fun than you are,” I tried to be as sassy as possible towards my sister while still holding onto Nicole. We made it to the car so I was forced to let go so we could get in and get back to her apartment. 

My sister got in the driver’s seat and looked at me as I got in the back, “No chance baby girl! I’m the life of the party around here! Tell her Haught sauce!” Wynonna nudged Nicole on the arm.

“I plead the fifth!” Nicole put her hands up surrendering any input for our sisterly argument.

“Pfft no fun!” Wynonna joked as she put the truck in gear. “But no it’s okay I have plans with Dolls tonight after my shift,” she said with a suggestive tone.

“Oh dear goodness Wynonna!” I yelled covering my ears. “Little sister ears do not want the details!”

Wynonna let out a big belly laugh as she continued to talk about her plans for the night. Nicole listened but kept looking in the side view mirror at me. I could see her eyes because I was trying to see her through the mirror as well. This girl gives me so many butterflies I’m pretty sure if I threw up right now it would be little baby butterflies coming out of me!

We made it back to Nicole’s apartment where Wynonna left us again. “Don’t be late to practice baby girl! Also, Haughty McHaught stuff!” Wynonna yelled grinning at her new name for Nicole, “If you need anything while Waverly is at practice just shoot me a text I can leave work if you need me.” She then rolled the window up and backed out of Nicole’s driveway. 

Wynonna may put on a tough act for everyone but in reality she is really a sweet person to the ones she loves and cares about. I’m happy that I’m on that list because otherwise she can be a little scary at times.

The rest of the afternoon Nicole and I sat on the couch watching mindless TV from Netflix and chatting a little more about ourselves and what we want to do. Nicole told me she wants to be a cop and once she graduates will be applying to the Police Academy just a few towns over. I told her how I want to do something with history and foreign languages, but I wasn’t sure what yet. The time flew by and I realized it was almost time for practice. The captains didn’t have to go to practice this afternoon, it was mostly a conditioning practice for us freshmen who apparently weren’t in good enough shape.

Nicole looked at her watch, “Hey Waves.” I looked over at her. 

“Yeah? What do you need? More medicine?” I frantically looked around for the bottle of pain medicine I had grabbed earlier when we got back.

“No, no I’m fine, really. But it’s about time for you to go to practice,” she stated pointing to the clock on the wall. 

“Oh fudge nuggets! I better get going! Can I grab my bag from your car? I’ll just walk,” I said tying my hair up as I looked for my shoes.

“Waves, I’m giving you a ride,” Nicole firmly stated to me. “I was just telling you to grab what you needed and we would head out. I wouldn’t make you walk silly!” She put her hand on my leg playfully patting it, but it sure made me think of many other things we could do besides practice. Get your shit together Earp! I had to scold myself again.

***After Practice***

Practice was absolutely grueling today. Two of the other girls threw up and one passed out. The only person left standing was me so I think I won some points with coach Lucado, hopefully! I walked out of the softball complex and Nicole was already there. She knew that coach Lucado was very meticulous with her schedule and never went over the time she said in the practice plan. I skipped giddily to Nicole’s car and opened the door before she saw me.

“Hey!” I said with a little too much enthusiasm, it must have scared Nicole because she jumped at my voice.

“Holy shit Waves!” She exclaimed covering her face with her hands. “You scared the daylights outta me!” Her little southern sayings are so darn cute!

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you I just was excited you were here already! I can’t wait to make dinner for us,” I tried changing the subject because I was starving.

“Waves you really don’t have to make me anything, we can just go through somewhere if you want,” Nicole trailed off.

“Nonsense Nic!” I said throwing my bag in the backseat of Nicole’s car. “I love to cook so I will gladly make us both something yummy!”

“Well if you insist, it would be rude of me to turn down a pretty lady offering food,” Nicole winked at me. I felt my heart beat start to thud a little faster in my chest and I was without a witty comeback. I just nodded and tried to keep the blush on my face from showing too much.

Nicole sat proudly with a big grin on her face like she had just won. What I wouldn’t do to kiss this grin off her face right now.

The rest of the car ride to her apartment didn’t take very long. I realized that I had no idea what I was going to cook, but also I’m pretty sure I smell like a gym sock right about now.

“Hey Nic?” I shyly said as we were pulling up to her apartment complex.

“Yeah?” she raised an eyebrow at me.

“I’m pretty sure I smell awful right now, would I be able to shower at your place? If not it’s totally fine I will just need to run to the dorms really fast.” Nicole stopped me from continuing my ramble.

“Of course you can shower at my place Waverly, don’t be silly,” she reassured me. 

We walked to her apartment and she opened the door. CJ was there to greet us and give Nicole a hungry, “meow” as we shut the door behind us. 

“Hey girl, I know you think you need food right now but it’s not your dinner time,” Nicole said sweetly to the temperamental ball of fluff. The cat looked at her with what looked like a glare and strutted away. “Such an attitude. Anyway let me show you how my shower works, it’s a little temperamental much like CJ so I’ll get it started for you.” Nicole put her hand out to usher me toward the bathroom.

“I absolutely adore CJ though, attitude or not,” I giggled as we walked towards the bathroom. Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at me. 

We got to the bathroom and Nicole showed me how to adjust the knobs so I wouldn’t be scalded by the hot water or blasted with freezing cold water and she grabbed a towel for me as well. “Do you need anything else, Waves?” She said sounding a bit nervous.

“Oh shoot,” I just had a thought run through my head, “I definitely forgot to bring extra clothes.” I put my hands over my face to hide my embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go grab some of mine and you can wear those for the night,” Nicole sweetly said and walked to her bedroom to grab me some of her clothes. I’m about to be showering in this beautiful red head’s apartment, wearing her clothes, and making her dinner. If this isn’t a date I don’t know what is! But if my memory serves me right there is usually a kiss at the end of a first date, right? My inner monologue was interrupted when Nicole came back into the bathroom with a few different outfit choices for me.

“I brought a few of everything because well I don’t know what will fit or what you like, so I figured I would give you options,” she said handing the clothes to me. 

“Any of them will be perfect Nic,” I said as I laid them on the bathroom counter. “I promise. Now I better get this shower taken before both of us are hangry!” I exclaimed shooing Nicole out of the bathroom so I could get started.

“Just let me know if you need anything else,” Nicole nervously eyed me as she walked out of the bathroom. She’s such a sweetheart.

I finished my shower quickly and put on the first outfit that was on top of the pile. Nicole had a toned, lean body, but stood much taller than I. Her clothes were a little big on me, but I loved being wrapped in the clothing that was so Nicole. I had on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black and blue sweatpants that read “PC Blue Devils” on the thigh. I hurried to get ready so I could get started on dinner, even if I didn’t know what I would be making.

I walked out into the living room where Nicole was reading on her couch with CJ in her lap. She was really cute when she was focused on something. The floorboard creaked under my foot when I was walking into the living room causing Nicole to shoot a glance my way. Her eyes went wide and her mouth parted a little bit like she was surprised. I wrapped my arms around myself thinking there was something wrong with what I had put on.

Nicole put her bookmark in her book and put it down, then removed the grumpy CJ from her lap so she could get up. She kept the wide eyed look as she walked towards me but as she got closer it looked like that confidence was back before she reached me. “Wow,” she whispered just loud enough to hear, “who knew someone could look so good in a plain shirt and sweats.” Was Nicole flirting with me? Well I guess we will just see where this goes.

“Oh trust me, this looks much better on you than me,” I gave her a wink and a small smirk. “Now Nicole we said this was a date, but I feel awful as I have no idea what I’m going to make you. Normally I am much better at planning than this!” I nervously played with the hem of the shirt I was wearing.

“How about this?” Nicole looked like she had an idea. “I order us a pizza and we go out for ice cream afterwards? My treat!”

“As much as I want to protest and say I’ll make you something, pizza does sound pretty amazeballs right now!” I giggled. 

Nicole went back to the couch and found her phone so she could order us a pizza and I walked over to her collection of movies to choose what we would be watching for our “date” tonight. I definitely intend on making this the best night ever.

When I finally picked out a movie Nicole was walking back in the room from ordering the pizza. “They said it should be here in about a half hour. You wanna start a movie?”

“Way ahead of you cutie,” I gave Nicole a big smile shoving the movie I chose into her hands. “I hope you’re okay with this one,” I giggled.

Nicole chuckled and went to put it into her disc player and I got situated on the couch. She grabbed the remote and sat on the other end of the couch. If this is going to lead anywhere we can’t have the length of the couch between us. I took a deep breath before I could lose my confidence and moved closer to Nicole. I snuggled into her side and she instinctively put her arm around my back letting me get closer to her. Jackpot!

Nicole and I cuddled quietly on the couch while watching the movie, waiting for the pizza to show up at the door. I started to doze off from the comfort I felt from being in Nicole’s arms, then the doorbell rang.

Nicole’s POV

Waverly picked a movie and I put it into the disc player, grabbing the remote before I went to sit down on the couch on the other side from Waverly had sat down. I wanted to sit closer to her, but I also didn’t want to crowd her and make her feel like she had to sit close to me. I took my spot at the other end of the couch and Waverly let out a little huff. She looked at me and then scooted closer so she was almost in my lap. I wasn’t complaining but it was definitely not something I expected. She cuddled into my side like she belonged there, so I decided that if she wanted to be close we might as well do it right. I lifted my arm and let her snuggle in closer before I put my arm around her shoulders. 

We both sat there quietly as we watched the movie, cuddled together. I could feel my heart beating rapidly the whole time, but tried my best to keep my breathing steady so Waverly wouldn’t notice. I was so caught up in trying to keep my own breathing calm that I barely noticed Waverly’s breathing start to even out. Just as she fell asleep the doorbell rang letting us know that the pizza delivery person was here. Waverly jumped a little at the sudden noise which made me chuckle.

“I got it Waves,” I said as I gently got up and grabbed my wallet off the counter. I answered the door and paid the pizza guy with a tip and took the pizza from him. “Mmm…it smells amazing Waves!” 

“Give me, give me!” Waverly squealed excitedly. I brought the pizza box over to the couch where she was sitting like a little kid, legs crossed and a big smile on her face. She was so excited about this pizza, it was adorable. I held it in front of her and pulled it away just before she could grab it. “You gotta be quicker than that,” I teased walking backwards away from the smaller girl. 

Waverly hopped off the couch and started grabbing for the pizza. I ran into the kitchen to escape the wrath of Waverly being denied her pizza. She came running in after me, just before she could get to me I set the pizza on the counter, but her momentum already was carrying her towards me. She barreled into me and we both ended up on the floor.

“Ohmygosh!” Waverly said rushed trying to keep a giggle from escaping her. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m okay. But I did just get attacked by this beautiful girl so I’m not really complaining,” I winked up at her. She suddenly became very aware that from our landing she was straddling my legs, and her face started to turn red. She had this look in her eyes that I couldn’t read, but it looked like she was contemplating something.

Before I could ask her what was on her mind she leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Rushed, but gentle like she was a little hesitant. As soon as her lips touched mine my whole body was engulfed with heat and electricity. My stomach erupted with butterflies, and that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach came back with strength. 

After the initial shock of the kiss I finally gained my bearings. I moved my hands to the back of Waverly’s neck and pulled her closer to me. She followed my coaxing and kissed me harder than she had before. I parted my lips trying to deepen the kiss because I couldn’t get close enough to her. I moved my hands to the small of her back trying to bring her body closer to mine, desperately wanting to feel her body pressed against mine. 

Waverly must have noticed my eagerness because she started to tease me by pulling just out of my reach. Two could play at this game. To her surprise, I put one hand behind her neck and one behind her thigh so I could switch our positions. I flipped Waverly on her back carefully so she didn’t hit her head and pulled her thigh so she wrapped her leg around my waist. 

She parted her lips in surprise to the change of position, so I took the chance to deepen our kiss, feeling her hands tangle into my hair as a response. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, seeking permission to keep going. She confirmed my question by slipping her tongue in my mouth, and from there I couldn’t stop myself. A fire inside me was ignited. I ran my hand down her leg to her hip, exploring this perfect angel of a girl. 

Just as things were starting to get intense I heard my front door open loudly with a, “Hey Haught shit! You here?” I knew that voice, Wynonna just barged through the front door. I shouldn’t have given her a key. Shit she’s going to come in here looking for me. 

I looked down at Waverly and her eyes were comically wide, and her face was beet red realizing that her big sister was about to catch us. I rolled off of her and tried to help her up hurriedly before Wynonna could see the compromising position we were in.

Waverly grabbed my hand and I helped to her to feet. Right as I got her up Wynonna walked into the kitchen. “There you are. Hey baby girl,” Wynonna briefly looked at us but then looked to the pizza box. “Score!” she said as she lifted the lid to the box and grabbed a lukewarm piece of pizza. She let out a moan of appreciation for the greasy goodness and walked to the fridge to grab herself a beer.

“What have you two been doing?” Wynonna asked taking another bite of her pizza. “And why are you letting good pizza go to waste?”

I stuttered trying to find the words to say but Waverly quickly quipped back, “Well what are you doing taking my pizza? I was trying to reach the plates and I must have dripped some water from my hair and slipped. Nicole just helped me up when you got here,” she looked at me nervously trying to make sure she didn’t have any waiver in her voice. 

“You gotta be more careful than that baby girl, now come in here and watch this movie with me weirdos!” Wynonna called from the couch. I grabbed the pizza box and patted Waverly lightly on the butt making her jump and we went in to finish the movie we had started before Wynonna graced us with her presence. But I couldn’t focus on anything but that kiss Waverly and I had just shared.


	7. The Luckiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally get to talk about what this is between them!

Chapter 7: The Luckiest

A couple weeks had passed since the first kiss Nicole and Waverly shared. Every chance they got between having practice twice a day and school starting they would sneak off to a tucked away corner of any building they were in just to get a little alone time. They had tried to start doing more after practice at night, but Wynonna was having guy problems and wanted to be by their sides every night. So Nicole and Waverly had to settle for longing looks at each other when the three girls were working on homework at the Student Union.

Nicole’s POV

I woke up to my obnoxious alarm going off at 5:30 in the morning, as coach Lucado thought it was be necessary to start having conditioning practice at 6 so the team could stay in shape. 

“These girls better get their shit figured out,” I grumbled to myself as I walked into my kitchen to feed CJ for the morning. 

It had been two weeks and three days since Waverly and I first kissed, and the passion hasn’t died down one bit. The only thing that worries me, is that all of this has been going on with us thinking with our bodies rather than our feelings. I haven’t had one spare minute to talk to Waverly about all of this. Throughout the day our schedules don’t match up very well, so we are stuck texting back and forth most of the time. We have been planning to eat lunches together, but Wynonna keeps stealing Waverly away as she says she needs to talk to her about “family stuff.” I’m just starting to get worried that everything is happening a little too fast.

I grabbed my phone off the charger and saw I had a message waiting on my screen.

Waverly: Hey Nic, could we have dinner tonight? Aloneeeee :) 

I smiled at my phone because I would love nothing more than to spend my night alone with Waverly. I opened the message and replied to her as I was walking out the door with my granola bar in hand.

Nicole: Good morning beautiful! And yes please!

I sent the message and jumped in my car to head to the gym where we would be conditioning this morning. When I pulled up Wynonna and Waverly hopped out of her truck and I was greeted with a grumble from the oldest Earp sister and a shy, sleepy smile from Waverly. The way she smiled made my heart flutter and I couldn’t help but give her a big toothy grin back.

Wynonna started walking farther ahead of us not wanting to engage in any sort of conversation this morning, so I fell in step with Waverly.

“Hey you,” I said bumping into her shoulder lightly with my own.

“Hey there,” Waverly let out a big yawn as she said it.

“You okay Waves?” I asked with a worried expression on my face. “You and Wy have been a little more tired each day since you’ve been having your secret lunch meetings.”

Waverly looked at her feet as she kicked a pebble across the parking lot, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Yeah I’m okay,” she said almost inaudibly. “Just been staying up a little too late dealing with Wynonna and then homework and these morning workouts. I think I’m just a little worn down.”

I looked at Waverly with pleading eyes, knowing how hard things must be for her right now. “I’m sorry, but tonight I promise we will have a good time, just you and me.” I gave her a dimpled grin and tried to get her to look forward to tonight. I feel like there is something she isn’t telling me, but I can’t put my finger on it. Does she want to talk to me about this thing going on between us? Is that why she wants to have dinner tonight? C’mon Haught get it together, she just wants to have a night away from everything. Don’t be more of a burden to her. I wiped those insecure thoughts away from my brain and continued walking with Waverly into the gym where we spent the next hour running lines on the basketball court.

Waverly’s POV

I texted Nicole and asked if she wanted to eat together tonight because I feel like we haven’t really gotten any one-on-one time since the night of our kiss. Wynonna has been by our sides constantly. I love my sister, but damn she was needy sometimes. I just wanted some time with Nicole so I could finally figure out what it was that we had going on between us. Since we kissed we have shared a few more brief kisses in the privacy of a corner away from everyone in a building, but those were not even close to what I wanted to do.

Ever since Willa showed up Wynonna has been a mess. And her being the “I’m too tough to feel” type of person, she has only shown her frustration and confusion to me and Aunt Gus. Whenever Wynonna steals me away from my time I’m supposed to be eating with Nicole she takes me to the homestead where we all sit and listen to her theories of why Willa came back. 

Aunt Gus and I are both really worried about her, but she won’t let us tell anyone. I suggested she go see a professional to talk about this, but that just earned me the nastiest look I’ve ever received from my sister ever in my life. 

Wynonna didn’t want anyone to tell her what to think or feel, and that is exactly what the therapists did to her when she was younger after Mama and Daddy were gone. So I don’t blame her for being hesitant, but it’s starting to really take a toll on all of us and I don’t want to see her spiral out of control again.

Nicole agreed to my dinner tonight and I couldn’t be more excited for a night of normalcy with Nicole away from everything in my family. Nicole may not know it, but she is becoming my safe space. I never have to worry about her judging me or her pushing me for more information than I want to give. I swear she is perfect in every single way.

***

It was Friday and coach Lucado cut our afternoon practice short because she had a plane flight to catch for recruiting. I have never seen a group of girls more happy for a coach to be leaving to look for girls that might take our spots on the field. But while everyone was ranting about how awful practice was this week, I had my mind set on my dinner with Nicole tonight. I want to call it a date, but I want to make sure that is what Nicole wants it to be.

As much as I see the way she looks at me every chance she gets, we still haven’t had the conversation of what this is and I really want that to happen tonight.

I took my cleats off and got my bag stuffed full before I started heading towards Wynonna’s truck. Nicole ran up to catch me on my way out of the complex. “Hey! Wait up!” She slightly yelled trying to catch my attention. “Two questions.”

“Okay Nic, I think I can give you two answers,” I said smirking back at her. She gave me an exaggerated eye roll and a big dimpled smile at my remark.

“One: What time do you want me to pick you up? Two: Is spaghetti okay? I have this vegan Alfredo sauce recipe that I have been dying to try!” Nicole said with lots of enthusiasm. Goodness she is too cute.

“That sounds amazing Nicole! I can’t wait to try it!” I clapped my hands excitedly. Food sounded heavenly right about now; especially since I didn’t get to eat lunch today.

“Wonderful!” She smiled at me. “What time should I come pick you up, darlin’?” Nicole said with a southern drawl. Her accent is so cute, I love when those certain words pop out when we are talking.

I was smiling as I was thinking about her accent I didn’t realize she was sitting there waiting for an answer as we were standing next to Wynonna’s truck now. “O-oh, uh, how about in an hour? I just want to go shower before I come over!” I decided that we needed to eat soon before I started to get hangry. 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Nicole reached for my bag I had resting on the ground and slung it into the back of the truck. “I’ll text you when I’m leaving my apartment,” she said with a wink and started to retreat to her car. 

“H-hey Nic?” I said stopping her in her tracks on her way to her car. 

“Yes Waves?” She spun back around so she could fully look at me while we spoke.

“W-would it be o-okay if I stayed?” I tried not to sound nervous but I can’t deny that I was incredibly nervous thinking about spending the night alone with Nicole.

“Of course Waves,” she smiled down at me. “I’ll go home and shower then I’ll be over to pick you up in about an hour. Sound good?” She said sweetly with a small smile on her face.

“Sounds perfect. I can’t wait,” I gave her a smile and opened up the passenger door of Wynonna’s truck to get in.

Once I was in the truck I looked at my phone to see what time it was and how much time I would have to get ready before I went to Nicole’s for the night. Wynonna got in the driver’s side of the truck and we started heading towards my dorm building.

“What do you have going on tonight baby girl?” Wynonna asked me breaking the silence.

“Oh not much, I think I’m going to eat with Nicole tonight, then probably just homework,” I tried to say as nonchalant as possible. “What about you Wy?” Trying to get the focus off of me and where I would be spending my time tonight.

“That new guy Doc invited me to go to a club that’s just in the next town over, I think I’m going to go,” Wynonna said keeping her eyes on the road the whole time, shrugging like it wasn’t a little sketchy.

“Are you going alone?” I asked getting worried about my sister’s safety.

“No baby girl, I’m not stupid,” she let out a little chuckle. “We are going with a big group of friends from the regulars at Shorty’s. This club just opened up a month ago and we have been wanting to check it out,” Wynonna shrugged her shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Wy, I just worry about you,” I said touching her arm letting her know that I really don’t want anything to happen to her.

“Baby girl, I’ll be fine! You’ll be my first call if anything is even close to being wrong,” Wynonna reassured me. “Tell Haught stuff where I’ll be too,” as she put the truck in park in front of my dorm building.

“I love you Wy, just be careful,” I said as I reached across the center console and hugged my sister. 

“I love you too baby girl, now mush I have to go get ready,” she said giving me a little shove on my shoulder. I opened my door and grabbed my bag out of the back end and headed towards my dorm.

I ran up the three flights of stairs to my dorm room and rushed around throwing my bag on the floor and grabbing my shower supplies. I rushed down to the community bathroom we shared on the floor and took the fastest shower I think I have ever taken. I was overcome with nerves as Nicole and I were finally getting to spend some time alone since the first kiss we shared. 

Once I was finished with my shower I shuffled back in my room in my flip flops and closed the door and locked it. Lucky for me the roommate I was assigned never showed up to school, so I have the dorm to myself! I threw my hair up in a towel and started going through my clothes trying to pick an outfit that said, I’m trying to look cute for you, but I’m not trying too hard since we are just having dinner and watching TV. 

Finally I settled on a lightweight forest green sweater that was cut short, along with light colored denim high-waisted skinny jeans. I threw on some sandals and my outfit was complete. As I was finishing up my light make up, Nicole texted me she was on her way. I finished my make up and took a look in the mirror, “you got this Earp,” I whispered to myself. I packed a small overnight bag with my toothbrush, and a couple different outfits because who knows when you’ll need multiples.

As I was giving myself a twice over in the mirror just to make sure I shouldn’t change my outfit again I heard a strong three knocks on my door. I unlocked the door and cracked it to see who it was, Nicole stood there in my doorway smiling her beautiful, dimpled grin at me. I stood there in awe at her beauty, she was wearing a blue and white flannel along with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of gray Vans. She makes simple look sexy.

Nicole cleared her throat, her cheeks blushing a light red, “You gonna let me in? Or do I get to just stand here and stare at you all night?” She smiled at me.

“O-oh yeah come on in!” I opened the door wider to let Nicole through. “You look great by the way,” I said with a shy smile on my face. 

She gave me a wink back, “Thank you darlin’, you are looking good yourself Waves. Are you hungry?” She asked me giving me a smile.

“I’m starving,” on que my stomach made a loud gurgling noise agreeing with my statement. I let out a small giggle at my responsive stomach.

“Alright, I’ll take that as a, we need to get to my place now,” Nicole teased me and grabbed my overnight bag off my bed. “Shall we?” She stuck out her arm for me to take. 

I got up on my tip toes and gave her a small peck on the cheek as I looped my arm through hers. “Yes please!”

***

Nicole’s POV

I got to Waverly’s dorm building and I put the car in park. I could feel my heart racing as this was the first night we would finally be alone together since Wynonna had other plans. “You got this Haught,” I whispered as I opened my door to go get Waverly. 

I jogged up the three flights of stairs as I couldn’t help but be excited to see the beautiful brunette. I got to her door and took a deep breath to steady myself before I knocked on her door three times.

Waverly opened the door and I felt like I was seeing her for the first time again. Her hair half up in a messy bun while the rest of her wavy brunette hair laid perfectly on her shoulders. The forest green crop top sweater she wore showed just a sliver of her stomach, and the light skinny jeans hugged every curve of her just right. I could have stared at her all night, but I knew that I wanted to get her back to my apartment to start our evening.

After a little teasing I offered her my arm and she snaked her arm through mine and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt the heat surge through my body and I had to keep telling myself that there was plenty of time to kiss once we got some food in the small, fiery brunette.

We got to my car and I opened the door for her on the passenger side. I jogged around to the driver side and got in. I turned on the car and turned on the radio for the short drive to my apartment. I had set everything out that I needed before I came to pick up Waverly, so we could get everything done in a quick fashion. The car ride to my place was filled with the soft singing of Waverly to the pop song on the radio, and me staying quiet so I could hear her. I couldn’t wipe the goofy grin off my face the whole drive.

I parked my car in my normal spot outside of my apartment. I turned the car off and got out of my car, running over to open Waverly’s door for her. She should be used to me opening the door for her by now, but I want to make sure she sees that I will continue to do this forever. Whoa Haught, don’t get too far ahead of yourself.

Waverly gave me a big smile when I opened the door and offered her my hand to help her up out of the car. She then looped her arm through mine again as we walked up to my apartment. I could definitely get used to this. 

I opened my apartment and she looked straight ahead into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear as she looked from the kitchen to me. I had ran to the store right after practice to pick up a few last minute ingredients for the pasta, and I came across this beautiful bouquet of sunflowers that made me think of Waverly. They were sitting in a vase in the center of the kitchen table surrounded by chocolate kisses. I figured after all the stress she has had at school and softball she would like having something special just for her.

Waverly tightened her grip on my arm and squealed, “Are those for me Nic?” I nodded my head and she wrapped her arms around my whole body now. “Thank you! They’re beautiful Nicole,” she smiled at me and it looked like she had tears in her eyes.

“Hey Waves, what’s wrong?” I was concerned because I didn’t want her to be upset I did this.

“Nobody has ever done something this nice for me…thank you for being so amazing,” one tear slid down Waverly’s cheek and I reached to wipe it away.

I put my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it letting me wipe away the single tear. “You deserve nothing but the best Waverly Earp, and don’t you ever forget it,” I said staring into her bright green eyes. 

Waverly looked up at me and she slowly started to move towards me putting her hands around my neck so she could pull me down to meet her. She gave me a slow, intimate kiss as we met in the middle. Her fingers tangling in my damp hair at the nape of my neck. If I could freeze time, this would be the moment I was stay in forever. 

It’s not like Waverly and I hadn’t shared any kisses since the first one two weeks ago, but those were all rushed and nothing like this one. I let my other hand hold the other side of Waverly’s face pulling her in closer to me. Waverly was the first to deepen the kiss, I felt her part her lips and then her tongue ran along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and let her deepen the kiss, my tongue following suit. Both of our mouths fighting for dominance. 

I let my hands run down Waverly’s sides, down to the small of her back. I felt her skin on my fingertips as I stopped before I crossed a line I wasn’t sure she wanted crossed. I pulled her in closer to me, our bodies flush together at this point. Just as quickly as it started, the passionate kiss was broken as Waverly pulled back, panting with her pupils blown looking up at me. Wow: the only thought that could come to mind. 

Waverly softly smiled at me, “I-I’m sorry,” she said looking down at her shoes.

“Oh baby, don’t ever be sorry for that,” I said licking my lips tasting her still on them. This response made her smile brighter and she playfully shoved my shoulder.

“As much as I would love to continue that,” she pointed a finger back and forth between us. “I’m hungry and I think my stomach might start consuming itself if I don’t eat soon,” she chuckled.

“Whatever you want Waves,” I winked as I started towards the stove to start boiling water for the pasta. “This is going to be the best pasta dish you’ve ever had!”

I got to work preparing the dinner as I told Waverly to go pick a movie for us to watch afterwards, I wanted her to see just how good of a cook I was. I’ve never tried to make vegan recipes, ever until Waverly came into my life. I remember Wynonna telling me about her little sister being vegan and how she always mocked her for it. After I met Waverly I started to eat the same way she did, hoping I could get her to come over to eat with me.

Just about twenty minutes later I had the pasta dish ready along with some French bread all cut and plated for us to eat. “Come and get it!” I hollered into Waverly who was still scrolling through Netflix.

“Mmm…Nicole it smells amazing!” Waverly said rubbing her hands together while licking her lips. Those lips of hers are so perfect.

We both sat down and Waverly was the first to take a bite of the pasta, she let a little moan escape her when she tasted it. She started to blush as she definitely didn’t mean to make that noise. I teased her a little bit about it, and then she told me that she loved the dish. I was so proud that she enjoyed the food I had prepared for us. 

The rest of the dinner we ate in silence until we were both finished with our plates. I grabbed the plate once Waverly finished off the last of her noodles and put both of our plates in the sink. As much as I wanted us to go back to how we were right before I started making dinner, I knew we needed to talk about what this was we had going on. I love kissing Waverly, but I didn’t want to just kiss her I wanted to take her out on dates and hold her hand and call her mine. I knew this conversation had to happen tonight.

“Are you sure I can’t help you clean up Nic?” Waverly asked trying to help me load the dishwasher. 

“Yes I’m sure, now go pick a movie and I’ll be in there in a few,” I shooed her into the other room so I could get the dishwasher started.

Okay Haught. Just make the conversation nonchalant. Don’t say anything stupid like “we need to talk” or “what are we?” Just play it cool. I gave myself a little pep talk as I finished loading the dishwasher and starting it before walking into the living room.

“I picked a rom-com I hope that’s okay,” Waverly batted her eyelashes at me.

“I told you whatever you wanted,” I smirked plopping next to her on the couch. I grabbed the remote so I could control the TV. I started thinking about how I wanted to start the conversation. Before we started playing the movie I turned to Waverly, and at the same time she turned to me.

“Hey can I ask you something?” We said in unison. We both giggled. 

“You first, I insist,” I nodded my head to Waverly for her to continue. 

“I. I’m. I’m just trying to figure out how to start,” Waverly covered her face and she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

“Hey, hey,” I grabbed her hands and removed them from her face. “You can talk to me about anything Waves,” I reassured her.

She took a deep breath and said, “I just, I just really want to know what this is between us,” she pointed back and forth frantically. “Like I love the secret kisses and the looks, and all of the cute good morning texts you send me, but I just want to know what you think, on where we are on well us…” Waverly said in one big breath. 

I must have looked like an idiot because Waverly got up off the couch and started to pace around my living room, mumbling something I couldn’t quite hear. “Waves?” I said standing up from the couch. Waverly looked up at me, her eyes wide with anxiety. I could tell her mind was racing a million miles a minute.

I took a step closer to Waverly, closing the distance she had put between us. “That’s exactly what I was going to say,” I gave her a side smile. “Can I be completely honest with you?” I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

“Please,” Waverly barely squeaked out.

“I want everything with you Waverly, I want to hold your hand when I’m driving with you, and cuddle you on the couch. I want to be the first person you think of when you wake up and the last one when you go to bed. I want to give you as many kisses as you want plus more, because Waverly Earp, you deserve to be treated like a queen, and I want to treat you like the royalty you are.” I just went for it and put everything out on the table. If she wants me then she can take me for everything that I am and everything I want to give her.

I looked at Waverly my eyebrows knitted together in the middle of my forehead, just waiting for a response. Instead of words Waverly closed the distance and hugged me tightly. She mumbled something into my chest, but at the point I could barely hear anything as my heart was pounding so loud everything else seemed to be muffled.

Waverly looked at me and got up on her tip toes and she gave me a feather light kiss on my lips, “I would love all of that Nicole,” she said as she pulled away from the kiss. I felt like I was on cloud nine, floating outside of my body just watching all of this unfold.

“Y-you-you would?” I stuttered out. She gave me a small smile and a nod signaling yes she did. I leaned down and pulled her lips to mine showing her just how much I wanted this, wanted her. “Then I feel like I should do this right.” I slipped out of Waverly’s arms and the brunette gave me a look of confusion. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the sunflowers out of the vase, giving them a shake to get the excess water off the stems. I bounded back into the living room with the bouquet behind my back. 

“Waverly Earp? Will you be my girlfriend?” I said pulling the flowers from behind my back thrusting them towards Waverly. She had a big grin on her face when she saw the flowers.

With a giggle she said, “Of course I will Nicole Haught.” My heart skipped a beat and my stomach was full of butterflies right now. Waverly Earp actually agreed to be my girlfriend. I’m the luckiest girl on this planet.


	8. You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some WayHaught fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Me again! I loved hearing the feedback on my last chapter, and would love to know what you guys think of this chapter too! This chapter is pretty fluffy, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: You’re Perfect

Waverly’s POV

Wow did Nicole really just ask me to be her girlfriend? Gosh she is so cute; those flowers just are another reminder about how perfect she is. I stared at Nicole with a grin on my face as she was holding out the bouquet of sunflowers to me. She smiled back at me with a big, toothy grin that made her dimples pop and her eyes sparkle. Those chocolate brown eyes with the yellow specks in them could make me melt from how much fire I saw in them. 

Nicole brought me back from my thoughts, “So now you’re my girlfriend, do I get a kiss?” She smirked at me as she took a step closer still holding out the flowers to me. I stepped closer to her and grabbed the flowers from her hands, laying them on the end table that was next to the couch.

“Yes you do,” I then closed the distance and placed my hands behind Nicole’s neck and brought her down to my level so I could kiss her hard. This kiss was unlike any of the others, it was fast and hungry, but gentle all at the same time. Nicole put her hands on my waist and pulled me in closer to her. I can’t believe that this beautiful, goddess of a woman was my girlfriend. 

The kiss deepened as Nicole started walking us back to the couch. Then suddenly I felt her pull away. What did I do? Did I upset her? I opened my eyes and looked at Nicole, who was smiling at me while reaching for my hand. 

“I didn’t want to trip over anything and ruin this moment,” she shyly smiled at me and grabbed my hand taking me to her couch. She stood in front of it, just looking at me with adoration in her eyes; I could get lost in those eyes. I couldn’t stand the space between us any more, no matter how much I loved looking at Nicole, I wanted to be closer to her.

I practically pushed Nicole back onto the couch so she was sitting now and I was standing. Is she really almost as tall as I am standing while she is sitting? I internally rolled my eyes but then went back to my only focus at that moment, getting as close to Nicole as possible. I tried to be as seductive as possible as she sat there looking up at me with surprised eyes, and a playful smirk set on her lips.

I carefully straddled her legs and tangled my fingers in her beautiful, red locks just playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. By the looks of it she loved when I played with her hair because she rolled her eyes back and closed them, showing her appreciation. Her hands that had gone to her lap when I pushed her on the couch, now started running up my thighs, inching me forward. 

Before I knew it Nicole had pulled me in by the back of my thighs to fully straddle her on the couch. I let out a little squeal as I came plopping down on top of her thighs. I opened my eyes and Nicole’s eyes had so much desire staring back at me, it was almost palpable. My hands were still tangled in her hair and she had moved her hands to the small of my back, stroking soft circles on the skin that was exposed underneath the hem of my sweater.

I pulled at the nape of her neck and moved my mouth to cover hers. This kiss was much more controlled, but deep with passion. I felt Nicole’s tongue run across my lower lip seeking entrance, which I welcomed by parting my mouth. Our tongues were battling for dominance as our kiss became more heated. Nicole was running her hands up and down my back, always making sure she didn’t touch below my waist. Is she afraid to grab me? I thought to myself. I removed my hands from her neck and moved them to her shoulders, letting them run down her arms all the way to her hands. I grabbed her wrists and slowly started moving her hands downwards, towards my backside. I could feel her mouth stop moving as I think I surprised her, but I wanted her to know she had free reign to explore anywhere she wanted to with me.

“Are you sure?” Nicole said breathlessly, looking up at me with her eyebrow raised. 

“Yes,” I rushed out because I wanted to kiss her again. After I knew she got the message she could explore my body I put my hands back behind her neck and pulled her into another passionate kiss. She grabbed my backside and pulled me in closer to her. Between the kiss and the force from Nicole’s hands my body absent mindedly started to slowly grind against Nicole’s. 

I broke our kiss to place feather light ones across her perfect jawline on down her neck. A small moan escaped Nicole when I placed a kiss right on her pulse point in her neck. She crooked her head so I had more access to her neck. Her hands moved from my backside to beneath my sweater, her soft, warm hands running up my back.

This was the longest Nicole and I have gotten alone together since two weeks ago, I was going to take full advantage of it. My hands pulled at the flannel that was open, tugging it off one shoulder and Nicole moving for me to tug it off the other. She removed her hands to help me get the rest of the flannel off her shoulders and down her arms. Underneath she wore a fitted black tank top that I couldn’t help but stare at her in. She is even more muscular than I thought she was! I wasted no time and grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up, breaking the kiss for just a second to remove it completely. 

Nicole placed her hands on my back again, pulling me close. My hands ran down her chiseled abs, feeling the muscles flex underneath my touch. Goosebumps covered her whole body at my touch across her stomach. She seemed eager now and when she moved her hands back down to the small of my back, she grabbed the bottom of my sweater and brought it up over my head, breaking the kiss once again. This time it was longer though as Nicole stared at me with her mouth slightly parted after she had removed my sweater.

I felt my body heat rise as I could tell she was analyzing every bit of me she could. My cheeks started to flush, and I got goosebumps just from that look she was giving me. 

“You’re beautiful Waverly, absolutely stunning,” Nicole said through panted breath from our heavy make out session that had taken place just moments ago. 

I brought my hands to my face to cover the blush that was rising up my body, and shook my head not agreeing with Nicole’s statement. She grabbed my hands and pulled them from my face.

“Waves, look at me,” she coaxed me by hooking her index finger under my chin. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, and I mean that wholeheartedly.” 

I felt the blush in my face deepen and she kept pulling my face towards hers to give me a soft kiss on my lips. It was the softest kiss I have ever experienced; Nicole’s lips soft against mine, then I felt her lightly nip my lower lip and leaned back with a smile. 

Once Nicole leaned back I took my bottom lip between my teeth and batted my eyes at her hoping she thought this was enticing and not a total turn off. Just as I looked back at her our phones went off simultaneously. 

We both jumped at the interruption and I grabbed my buzzing phone off the coffee table. “It’s Wynonna,” I grumbled opening the message on my phone.

Wynonna: Baby girl, things are getting a little sketchy here…can you and Nicole come and get me?

This sent me into a panic because she never calls her friend, Nicole. I hopped off Nicole’s lap and went to find my shirt and my shoes. “We have to go get her,” I frantically said to Nicole. She got up off the couch and grabbed a hoodie from the closet and threw it on and slipped her Vans back on before she took her keys off the hook. 

Nicole opened the door and we jogged out to her car as we were both worried about Wynonna being in an unfamiliar place and drinking. 

Nicole’s POV

Waverly had her hands behind my neck was straddling me on the couch, kissing me deeply as I ran my hands up and down her back. I was super nervous as this was the first time we had any alone time without Wynonna interrupting us in over two weeks. Waverly and I hadn’t really talked about what our boundaries were when it came to us and I didn’t want to push her to go faster than she wanted to go. I know that this is Waverly’s first relationship with a girl and I really don’t want to push her away by moving too fast. I will take as much time as she wants to take before we take the next step.

I felt her remove her hands from my neck and run them down my arms, goosebumps followed her fingers as they continued down my arms. She stopped her small hands on top of mine that were at the small of her back. Her fingers wrapped around my wrists and started guiding my hands down over her waist, and then onto her nicely sculpted butt. I stopped kissing Waverly as I was surprised she had made this move. We hadn’t even talked about this yet. I had to make sure that she wanted this and didn’t feel pressured.

“Are you sure?” I looked up at her, hoping that her answer was yes.

“Yes,” she breathlessly rushed out. 

Before I knew it she was kissing me roughly and with a lot of passion, and with her consent I wasn’t going to hold back right now. I grabbed her nice ass and brought her even closer to me; she was now looking down at me as we kissed. This was a total turn on to me, feeling her pressed against me, grinding ever so slightly with her hips. This girl is going to make stopping so much harder. I thought to myself as I kept kissing Waverly, letting my hands run up and down her legs always ending up at her waist pulling her down to create friction.

Waverly stopped kissing my lips and went to my jaw, leaving feather light kissing that were driving me absolutely crazy. She worked her way to my neck and I thought I would come undone just from her kissing the sensitive spot on my neck. I moved my head to give Waverly more access as she was driving me crazy. I moved my hands up under her sweater, feeling her warm skin under my fingertips. She had goosebumps running along her back and it turned me on even farther.

Waverly grabbed at the opening on my flannel over shirt and started to pull it off my shoulders. I tried to sit up away from the couch so she could get it over and off of me. I wanted nothing more than to feel Waverly’s hands on my skin. She got my flannel down and off my arms leaving me in the fitted black tank top that I wore underneath. Waverly quickly grabbed the hem of my tank top and pulled it up over my head, disconnecting her lips from my sensitive spot on my neck. Waverly was staring down at me and I could just watch her stare at me all day, her eyes were wide and her lips were parted. I watched her unconsciously dart her tongue out and lick her bottom lip before she took it between her teeth. Waverly Earp you are so undeniably sexy and you don’t even know it.

I couldn’t help it and I pulled her closer to me so I could kiss her. This beautiful girl was giving me all of her attention and I was not going to let it go to waste. I felt Waverly’s hands run from behind my neck down my abs and my body was covered in goosebumps at this point. 

My hands went to the bottom of her sweater and started pulling up, exposing the flesh that had been teasing me all night under the forest green material. Waverly sat up a little straighter and put her hands over her head helping me remove the piece of clothing leaving us both shirtless and staring. I couldn’t believe how beautiful Waverly looked. She is beautiful anyway, but getting to be this intimate with her made her even more beautiful. 

“You’re beautiful Waverly, absolutely stunning” I said breathlessly, but emphasizing every word to let her know I meant it. I could see the blush appear in her face, at that time she brought her hands up to cover her face to hide it from me. I grabbed her hands and removed them from her face so she could look at me when I reassured her.  
“Waves, look at me,” I hooked my finger under her chin, making her look at me. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, and I mean that wholeheartedly.” I continued to pull Waverly’s face down to mine so I could connect our lips in another light kiss. It was soft and meaningful, then I nipped her lower lip slightly before pulling back and smiling up at her. She leaned back on my thighs and took her lip I had just nipped between her teeth, seductively looking at me. I have never wanted to throw caution to the wind as bad as I do right now, and just throw Waverly down on the couch and make her deepest desires come true.

I was brought back to reality when both of our phones went off at the same time. We jumped a little bit and Waverly went to grab her phone off the coffee table. 

“It’s Wynonna,” Waverly grumbled under her breath, sounding very frustrated with her older sister.

Waverly’s face changed from frustration to worry in a split second, so I knew something was wrong. Waverly jumped off me and grabbed her sweater and started pulling it on. I threw on a hoodie and got dressed as I knew we needed to help her older sister, my best friend. I went to my shoes and started to pull them on, grabbing my keys opening the door for us to go to my car.

We jogged outside and I opened Waverly’s door for her before running to the driver side.

“Wynonna sent me her location, but we need to go to the next town over. She is still near that club they went to!” Waverly was frantic trying to pinpoint where her older sister was.

“We’ll find her Waves, I promise,” I moved my hand from the steering wheel to her knee giving her a reassuring squeeze. Waverly put her hand on top of mine and started to rub her thumb over my skin nervously.

About ten minutes in the car went by and neither of us had made a sound. Waverly was refreshing her apps every five seconds hoping she would get another text from her sister. I heard a slight gasp come from Waverly and I glanced over at her in the soft glow from her cell phone.

“What is it?” I tried to ask as calmly as possible.

“Willa,” Waverly said almost inaudibly. I could tell that she was starting to panic.

I sped up my car a little bit so I wasn’t going fast enough to get pulled over, “We’ll get there baby.” I felt Waverly grab my hand and lace her fingers with mine as we were both worried about Wynonna.

We pulled up to the club that Wynonna said they would be at tonight. Waverly opened up the GPS app on her phone that held Wynonna’s location. “She has to be around here somewhere,” Waverly said with a shaky voice.

I pulled into a parking spot in the lot of the night club and we decided we would search for her on foot. “Where does it say she is? What direction?” I asked Waverly.

Waverly grabbed my hand and lead us towards the direction the blinking dot told us Wynonna was. There was a light glow coming from in between the trees that were behind the club and that is where Waverly led us. As we got closer there was muffled sound but nothing we could quite make out.

As we got closer we approached with more caution, making sure nobody would hear us coming if they were going to harm Wynonna. I could see that the glow was coming from a bon fire that was out in the open. What the hell is going on? I thought to myself not wanting to scare Waverly.

Each step we took lighter and shorter than the last, Waverly was squeezing my hand tightly as we were only about 20 yards from the glow of the fire. Out of nowhere a figure popped out of the shadows and Waverly screamed and jumped back throwing her arms around me, holding me tight. And all I heard was laughter, a deep chuckle that definitely belonged to a man. Either this is some sort of sick joke, or this jerk is going to kidnap us.

As the figure stepped closer to us Waverly finally loosened her grip and then let go completely. “What the hell Champ?” Waverly forcefully yelled as she took a step closer to the guy. “That’s not funny! Where is Wynonna?” she took another step towards him and the smile started to fade.

“Uh, I’m sorry Waverly I just thought it would be funny,” he let out a nervous chuckle as Waverly kept walking towards him, obvious anger radiating from her.

“It wasn’t funny, now stop playing these childish games! Where is my sister?” Waverly backed this guy she called Champ into a tree and was poking him in the chest with force.

“She’s over by the bon fire,” he said rushed and his voice shaking a little.

“If we drove all the way here…” Waverly trailed off as she mumbled under her breath as she walked away from the guy.

The small brunette was feisty and when it came to her sister and Aunt Gus she didn’t mess around. Wynonna seemed freaked out in the text she sent Waverly so I hope for her sake she remembers sending it. I followed Waverly and she took small hurried steps towards the bon fire, scanning for her sister in the crowd of people we were coming closer to.

“Haughtstuff!” I heard yelled over the music and the voices of the crowd around us.

“Shit,” I mumbled. I turned around and was met with the drunken Wynonna smiling from ear to ear. “Wynonna, why did you send a text seeming all freaked out?” I asked as I grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the crowd.

“I wasn’t freaked out,” Wynonna hiccupped. “I just needed a ride as my DD drank a little too after a dare…” Wynonna trailed off as she made eyes towards one of the guys in the crowd of people.

“I would work on that story…quickly if I were you,” I rushed out my advice to Wynonna as I saw Waverly barreling towards us once she caught a glimpse of me with her sister.

“Are you okay?” Waverly came and put her hands on her sister’s shoulders, then pulling her into a hug.

“Yeah baby girl, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you,” Wynonna slurred out as she swayed back and forth in her sister’s arms.

“Wynonna, please don’t tell me that there isn’t an emergency,” Waverly said lowly through gritted teeth.

“It is an emergency, well I think it is,” Wynonna shrugged. “The bartender cut us off so we came out here to have a little party and uh,” Wynonna hiccupped again. “We needed some more booze but everyone is kinda drunkrightnow,” she finished hurriedly. 

Waverly had let go of her sister at this point and it looked like she was about to punch her square in the gut. “You’re saying we came all the way here just for a fucking beer run!” Waverly threw her hands up in the air and Wynonna flinched. I moved over to Waverly not sure what to do at this point but I put my hands on her shoulders hoping this would calm her down a little.

Luckily she sank into my touch but still was glaring at her sister, “I’m so not talking to you,” is all Waverly said before she grabbed both my hand and Wynonna’s and took us towards my car. I know better than to try and stop Waverly when she is on a mission, so I followed without any hesitation. Wynonna was trying to drag her heels in as she knew her sister wasn’t taking her for an alcohol run.

We reached the car and I pulled open the passenger door and the backside passenger door as well for both the Earp sisters to get in before I walked around to my side and got in the driver seat. “If you have to throw up Wy please don’t do it in the car, just let me know and I’ll stop,” I warned the drunken brunette who was sprawled out across my backseat. “I think she fell asleep,” I said nudging Waverly hoping to get a smile from her.

She turned her head to look at her sister in the backseat. “I can’t believe her,” Waverly said still looking at her sister. “I can’t believe she would let this happen, let alone put herself in this situation. Does she not care about me?” Waverly choked on her question as she was holding back a sob.

“Hey,” I said reaching out to grab her hand. “I know you’re upset right now baby, but Wynonna loves you more than anything. I just don’t know why she does some of the things she does,” I tried reassuring Waverly.

She laced our fingers together and said, “Let’s get her drunk ass home.” 

I nodded and started the car putting it in gear to head back to Purgatory. A few minutes had gone by and Wynonna still hadn’t stirred in the back seat indicating she had passed out for sure. “Can I still stay with you tonight?” Waverly shyly asked playing with my fingertips.

“Of course you can,” I flashed her a smile and caught the one that was growing on her lips too. 

As we were pulling into Purgatory Waverly started to stir in her seat again, signaling she had something on her mind. “What’s wrong?” I asked as we stopped at a stop sign.

“Do you think we should leave her alone? Like she passed out as soon as she was in your car…I guess I’m just worried about her. I’m pissed at her, but still worried,” Waverly looked away a little embarrassed. 

“How about this? We go to my place, Wynonna gets put on the couch for the night with a bucket next to her just in case, and you can come cuddle with me?” I flashed a smile at her waiting for an answer.

“Could we?” Waverly asked in the most innocent voice looking to see if I was serious. I nodded my head yes and started heading towards my apartment. “You are absolutely amazing, you know that right?” 

I shook my head, “not even close, but I care about you and want to make you happy. And I know as upset as you are at Wynonna, you would still worry about her all night if you weren’t at least under the same roof. But if she throws up on my floor she’s cleaning it up,” I teased getting Waverly to giggle. Her giggle is so adorable.

We arrived at my apartment just a little bit after our conversation and got parked and helped Wynonna make it up the stairs through the door. We plopped her down on the couch and I set a couple Tylenol and a bottle of water next to the couch for when she woke up, and a trash can in case she had to throw up.

“I hope she knows how much trouble she is in tomorrow,” Waverly leaned into my side.

“Oh I’m sure she will baby, but let’s worry about her humiliation tomorrow and go get some sleep,” I said wrapping my arms around her.

“Yes please,” Waverly laced her fingers with mine and started leading me towards my bedroom. “We are just going to sleep right?” She asked shyly, batting her eyelashes at me a little bit.

“Anything you want baby, I’m here no matter what,” I reassured her giving her a small squeeze of her hand.

“I guess I’m just not used to anyone being so patient with me…thank you,” she leaned up and gave me a peck on my cheek. 

“Anything for you Waves,” I smiled at the kiss that was placed on my cheek and continued walking towards my bedroom with Waverly attached to my hand. “Let’s get some sleep, we have a lot of mocking to do tomorrow,” I chuckled pointing back to Wynonna on the couch.

“That’s it, you’re perfect,” Waverly gave me a big toothy grin as she pulled me in for a hug outside of my bedroom door. “Thank you for everything Nic,” she mumbled into my chest.


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole finally tell Wynonna about their relationship. What will it do to their friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I just wanted to say thank you for reading this fic, I am having a great time with writing it! Kudos and Comments are always welcome! Thanks again and enjoy! :)

Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free

A few weeks had passed and Waverly and Nicole’s relationship was starting to heat up. The only problem is they still hadn’t told Wynonna they were dating. There was no doubt in Waverly’s mind that her sister wouldn’t accept her for being with a woman, but would Wynonna be okay with her dating her best friend?

Waverly’s POV:

“This week has been absolutely awful with homework, and it’s only Wednesday. I think my professors are actually trying to kill me,” I complained to Nicole as she was walking me to my last class of the day.

“Well why don’t you come over for a study date tonight?” Nicole looked at me with hopeful eyes.

We hadn’t been able to do much studying with all the other “activities” we have been partaking in these past few weeks. Every chance we get we are usually at my dorm or Nicole’s apartment “studying,” or that’s what Wynonna knows. We haven’t gotten around to telling her about us. The night she had us come pick her up from the club was just the first of many drunken nights for her. This meant that Nicole and I ended up being her DD on most of those nights. I love my sister, but I’m very tired of her shenanigans. I know it might be easier to just tell her about us when she is drunk, but she is also very irrational when she drinks.

“Are we actually going to get any studying done?” I winked at Nicole.

“There might be a few other plans too,” she smirked at me keeping her voice low. We were both on the same page about not telling anyone about our relationship until Wynonna knew, but that didn’t mean we couldn’t continue our relationship.

“Well as long as you promise we do more studying than ‘extracurriculars,’ then we have a date,” I teased her putting my hand on her bicep. I will never get over how toned her muscles are.

“Scouts honor,” she held up three fingers pledging her cooperation. 

Practice was earlier than normal this afternoon as coach Lucado was going to be heading out of town again. I swear that woman is never here. My sister is a captain and because of her drunken adventures have been happening more often than not, she hasn’t been the most reliable person.

“Earp!” I heard a shrill but husky voice yell.

“Uh-um, yeah coach?” I mustered out barely audible. I’m still afraid of this woman. I really hope I’m not in trouble.

“Where is your sister?” she asked demanding an answer from me.

“I haven’t talked to her all day coach, I’ve been in class. Is everything okay?” I asked warily. 

“If she is late today she is on probation, which means she will have one shot left before she is suspended from the team,” Lucado informed me.

“Let me call her, I’m sure she is on her way,” my voice was shaky hoping that my sister was almost there.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and dialed Wynonna’s number. It rang two times and then I heard a groggy voice answer, “What?”

“Wynonna where the hell are you?!” I yelled at my half-asleep sister.

“Dude you just interrupted my nap. Goodnight.” She said hanging up.

“Oh that bitch,” I grumbled under my breath. I hit the redial button on my phone.

This time a more awake Wynonna answered the phone. “Baby girl, if there isn’t a fire then I am going to disown you,” she spat at me through the phone.

“Well unless you want to potentially lose your scholarship I would get your happy ass down to the softball fields,” I said mocking her tone of disgust.

“What?” is all Wynonna replied.

“Lucado said if you are late today you are going to be on probation, and next step is suspension which means loss of scholarship!” I practically was yelling at Wynonna now. 

“What time is it?” Wynonna’s voice grew more frantic.

“1:50 and practice is at two,” I tried to calm my voice answering this question.

“Shit!” Wynonna yelled with a few other grumbled profanities. “I’m on my way!” I heard the door to her apartment slam shut and her fumbling around with her keys.

“Be careful, Wy,” I said. “See you soon.” I hung up the phone hoping that my sister could get here in time.

Where are you? I kept looking at my phone’s clock to make sure Wynonna was going to make it on time. It was two minutes until two and I still didn’t see her truck coming down the road. I scanned the group of girls all huddled up by the dugout getting ready to take off for our warm-up jog. When I looked back to the parking lot I saw Wynonna speeding down the gravel lot pulling into the closest available space and high tailing it towards our practice field.

“Am I on time?” Wynonna asked breathlessly as she threw her bag down to grab out her cleats.

“One minute to spare, change quickly,” I whispered before I went to join the other girls.

“Is everything okay?” Nicole asked me looking concerned.

“Yeah. Wynonna just overslept is all,” I gave Nicole a small smile.

“I’m happy she wasn’t late, Lucado looks like she’s about to murder her,” Nicole looked at our coach who was glaring at my older sister.

“She has somethings she wants to talk to Wynonna about…not good things,” I whispered to Nicole who could barely hear me.

Wynonna came running up to the group right when the clock struck two and we were off on our jog around the field.

Practice was excruciating today as Nicole’s promise of our study date tonight, and she was wearing my favorite pair of softball pants today. I’m not going to lie I wasn’t on my best game today and the pitchers had to pitch live to our varsity players.

“Earp! Get your head out of your ass!” Lucado yelled at me on the pitching rubber.

“Which one?” Wynonna yelled from first base, as she had just gotten a hit off of me.

“Don’t push it,” Lucado growled. “Let’s go Waverly, or next hit off you will be a set of poles.” Lucado glared at me from the dugout.

“I don’t know what crawled up her ass and died,” I mumbled hoping nobody else heard me.

The next two batters I struck out and I felt relieved I was back on my game. That’s when I realized Nicole was up to bat next. I gulped as I saw her staring at me approaching the plate. Don’t let your feelings get the best of you Earp. Get it together! I had to mentally scold myself and tear my gaze away from Nicole. I had to focus on my catcher right now, or I would be running until I puked. 

I kept my eyes on Mercedes who was catching for me, and tried to remember what signals meant at this point. My brain was so fuzzy just seeing my girlfriend up to bat. I’m pretty sure I blacked out for the rest of it, because all I remember is the ball coming right back at me. Luckily I was blessed with fast reflexes otherwise it wouldn’t have been pretty. I looked at Nicole who was jogging back to get her bat mouthing, “I’m sorry” to me.

Apparently Lucado was ready to call that a day, and told us to take our cool down lap and we could go. I started to take off towards the outfield fence and I heard footsteps coming rapidly. I turned my head and Nicole was next to me.

“Hey,” she said shyly. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hit it back at you like that…” she trailed off. 

“What? Are you kidding me? Don’t apologize for that! It was a great hit!” I reassured Nicole that I wasn’t mad at her. I was just having an off day, and not to mention my girlfriend is a smokin’ Haught distraction. I snickered at my pun of her last name in my head, receiving a weird look from her. She brushed it off and we ran the rest of the lap together around the field in silence.

We all ended up at the dugout where coach Lucado was waiting for us to all finish our lap around the field. “There will be no practice tomorrow as I won’t be here, and it seems we need to get caught up on homework and sleep. No messing around,” Lucado barked at us before we broke down the team huddle. 

Nicole grabbed my forearm quickly to let me know she wanted to talk to me. “See you in an hour?” Nicole said in a whisper to me. 

Before I could answer Lucado yelled, “Haught! Earp! Gardner!” 

Nicole gave me a smile and I nodded my head at her giving her a small smile and wave before I went to take my cleats off. I tried really hard to focus on not listening into the conversation, but I think from the way Wynonna looks right now she is definitely getting yelled at.

I got my stuff all packed up and headed towards Wynonna’s truck so I could wait for her and not intrude on their conversation. I looked back at the field and saw Wynonna and Nicole walking towards me and Wynonna looked very angry and Nicole looked annoyed. Great, is all I could think before they got to the truck.

“Can’t stand that fuckin’ bitch,” Wynonna grumbled as she slammed her door hard as she got in the truck.

“You okay Wy?” I asked hesitantly.

“No…” Wynonna said and grumbled a few other profanities that I couldn’t quite make out. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked her hoping she would let me in on what was going on.

“Baby girl…” Wynonna started in a softer voice than before. “Lucado told me pretty much if I don’t get my shit together, I’ll be off the team. She told Haught and Mercedes that they need to keep an eye out on me. Also, I have to get at least a C in every class by my next grade report to her or I’ll be on probation,” Wynonna sniffled back a couple tears. “I can’t lose this Waves…” I looked over and tears were sliding down Wynonna’s face.

“Hey,” I said putting my hand on her shoulder. “We’ll get through this together Wy, I promise. Nicole and I are doing some studying tonight, why don’t you join us?” I caught myself as soon as it came out that I didn’t run it by Nicole first.

“What are you stealing my best friend now or something?” Wynonna said with a smirk. “I know Haught pants likes to know beforehand, but I promised Gus I would come over tonight. She said she had something she wanted to talk to me about,” she said making my tense shoulders finally relax. 

The rest of the ride to my dorm was filled with the radio playing softly and Wynonna drumming on the steering wheel. We pulled up to my dorm and I got out and grabbed my bag.

“You promise you’re going to be okay Wy?” I checked on my sister once more before I left her.

“Yes Waves!” she said exasperated throwing her hands up. “Tell ya what, after Gus and I are done with our dinner tonight I will swing by Haught’s place and check-in with you. Sound good?” Wynonna smiled at me seeing the grin on my face widen.

“Deal! Love you Wy!” I called over my shoulder as I shut the passenger door.

I ran up the stairs and got ready as fast as I could to get ready for Nicole to come pick me up for our “study date.” I know I shouldn’t be expecting anything to happen, but we haven’t been able to keep our hands off each other for more than five minutes when we are alone. I should probably tell her about the possibility of Wynonna showing up. I thought to myself as I picked out my outfit for tonight. I pulled on a pair of black leggings and a bright pink tank top, going a little more casual than I usually do. 

I opened up my phone and saw Nicole had texted me informing she was on her way. I put my hair back in a braid and let it hang down the front of me, and added a little make up just to make my eyes pop.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. I’ll never get used to her knocking like that instead of just plowing in like I’m used to with my sister. “Come in!” I yelled knowing it would be Nicole.

She opened door slowly to make sure she didn’t hit me and gave me a big dimpled smile. “Hey baby, you look beautiful,” Nicole walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My cheeks were burning as I felt a blush flow through my whole body. I love that feeling. I thought to myself giving Nicole a shy smile.

“Well you look good as always,” I let my smile grow wider as I scanned her body up and down. 

She joined me in blushing now, “Stop it,” she ducked her head and grabbed my hand pulling me to her. “Ready?” She inched towards me putting her lips only inches away from mine. 

I met her a next couple of inches and laid a soft kiss on her lips, “You bet I am.”

Our study date went a little better with getting our academics caught up on. We made a pizza together when we got to Nicole’s apartment and enjoyed engorging ourselves with pizza and kisses as we worked on our homework.

Our homework started to come to an end and I could tell that both Nicole and I had something a little different on our minds. She scooted towards me on the couch and she put her arm behind me. My natural instinct was to lean into her side and give her a small kiss. 

My small kiss was given back and intensified quickly. My hands went to Nicole’s neck and her hands went to my hips, pulling me into her lap. I was straddling her on the couch, like we have multiple times before. This time felt like there was something I had to say though. I pulled back a little bit and she urged me forward thinking I was teasing her. “Hold on baby,” I said breathlessly. “Can I talk to you?”

Nicole’s POV

Oh crap, did I do something? Am I moving too fast? Way to mess things up, Haught! I scolded myself as I watched Waverly catch her breath after our passionate kisses.

Waverly saw the worry running across my face because she cupped my cheek to reassure me everything was okay.

“I want to tell Wynonna,” Waverly paused, “About us. I want her to know you’re my girlfriend. She has been hounding me about who has been making me smile like an idiot lately, and I want to tell her it-it’s you.” Waverly had a shy smile on her face looking at me through her long eyelashes.

“Are you sure? Because if you are sure Waves, I would love to tell her,” I said with a little too much enthusiasm. I toned it down a little bit, “What made you want to tell her?”

Waverly looked at me with her green gem-like eyes sparkling as they looked into mine. “I’ve never felt like I do when I’m with you Nic. I know we’ve only been together for a little while, but I want to share the way I feel about you with the one person who means the world to me. You are so special Nicole Haught, I can’t believe you are real,” Waverly rambled out like it was the easiest thing in the world to say. She was so darn cute. 

“You are an angel Waverly Earp, a real life angel,” I said with the most sincere voice I could ever give as I one hundred percent believed it. “You think I’m not real. I can’t believe how sweet and amazing you are! Especially for being Wynonna’s little sister and everything you have gone through in life, you are the most selfless person I have ever met. It would be an honor to tell your sister about us, and as long as you want me, I’ll be by your side,” I told Waverly with a strong confident voice as I wanted her to believe every word I was saying right then.

Waverly cupped my cheeks again and slowly brought her lips to mine. “Can we tell her tonight? She might be coming over after a little bit?” she gave me the most innocent smile I have ever seen, but how could I say no to her?

“Oh yeah! You want me to be here or should I give you two some space?” I asked her wanting to know exactly what she wanted. 

“Will you please stay with me? I know you are her best friend, and I think she will react better with both of us here,” Waverly said barely audible. I could tell she was nervous from the tremble in her voice.

“Hey everything will be okay, Waves.”

“Thank you Nic,” Waverly leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. “Now let’s get back to studying,” she winked at me knowing that I really didn’t want to study anymore. She gestured for me to let her get up off my lap. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me.

I let out a groan to her suggestion, but finally loosened my grip and let her get up. “Fineee,” I whined as she stuck her tongue out at me. She is too darn cute, that tongue though. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and gave her the most seductive eyes I could. She rewarded me with one more kiss and she plopped down on her side of the couch, to which I gave her a playful pout.

Waverly was studying away, getting through all of her checklist and I couldn’t focus anymore, so I went to the kitchen to make some cookies. Waves found a recipe online that she said is amazing for vegan chocolate chip cookies. I went and got the ingredients for these cookies when I went shopping last week, making sure I always have snack options for Waves when she is at my apartment.

I had just put the cookies in the oven when I heard the front door swing open with a loud thud, which signaled Wynonna’s entrance. “Tell me you have whiskey Haught pants!” She yelled from the living room before she turned and came into the kitchen. “My talk with Gus did not go the way I wanted, and I need alcohol stat,” Wynonna searched through all of the cabinets she could guess I had my alcohol hidden from her. “I know you have some. Where. Is. It.” She growled at me, glaring at me.

“Okay, okay, just don’t burn a hole through my head,” I surrendered grabbing the small bottle of whiskey I kept in the tallest cabinet in the room away from where Wynonna could see even on her tip-toes.

Waverly walked into the kitchen and watched our exchange. I had to stretch to get the whiskey which exposed the skin underneath my shirt. I turned around to see Waverly staring at me with hunger in her eyes. She composed herself as a pink blush made its way up her neck into her cheeks. “Did you really cave that easy?” Waverly asked me shaking her head. “I figured you would have held out a little longer,” she teased.

“Hey you didn’t see the way she was looking at me!” I put my hands up in mock surrender still having the bottle of whiskey in my hand.

“Fine I’ll forgive you this time, but go ahead and give it to her. I think she’ll want it,” Waverly made a gesture to me to give the bottle to Wynonna. I complied and handed the small bottle to Wynonna.

“This is the tiniest bottle I’ve ever seen! We may need to go get more,” Wynonna flicked the cap off the bottle and took a swig.

“Slow your roll,” Waverly grabbed the bottle from her older sister and took a swig. 

She didn’t even flinch. Damn that’s hot. 

“I want to talk to you about something,” Waverly boldly told Wynonna before she lost her confidence.

“Does it have to be tonight baby girl? Gus just got done scolding me for my grades and the drinking, I don’t think I can take anymore scolding for the night,” Wynonna started to sound a little defeated and took another big swig from the bottle. 

“I’m not going to scold you tonight,” Waverly took a seat across from her older sister as I was still standing by the fridge. “I just have something I want to talk to you about,” she looked up and met my eyes telling me she needed me to join them now.

I took a few steps over there and sat down next to Waverly. “Okayyy,” Wynonna said looking between the two of us. “Did you two kill someone and need help hiding the body or something? Why do you seem so serious?” Wynonna quipped before she took another drink.

“Because it is something really serious to me,” Waverly looked at her sister deep in the eyes.

“Maybe I should just let you two-“ I said getting cut off before I could finish my sentence.

“No. Sit.” Waverly said a little stern so she flashed me a smile to lighten the mood.

“Shoot baby girl, I’m all ears,” Wynonna leaned back in the chair putting her feet on my table. I rolled my eyes at her because she knows I hate when she does that.

“You’ve been trying really hard lately to get me to spill about this “mystery guy,’” Waverly put air quotes around Wynonna’s words, “Who has been making me so happy lately.”

“Uh-huh,” Wynonna nodded urging her to go on.

“Well what would you say if-if well, it wasn’t a ‘guy’ per se,” she said nervously putting air quotes around the word guy again.

“Well I would say to each their own baby girl, why? Are you a lesbian?” Wynonna pulled her feet off the table to now look Waverly closer in the eye to see if she would lie to her. I knew that look, Wynonna gave me that look a lot when we first became friends.

“Uhm-uh yeah?” Waverly’s voice faltered and she looked at me.

“Baby girl I’m confused,” Wynonna had her brow furrowed at her sister trying to figure out what she was saying. “Are you afraid I’m going to be mad if you are?”

“Well. I mean. Not so much mad I like girls. But-uh-uhm the person I like,” Waverly bit her lip nervously awaiting her sister’s answer.

“Like do I hate this person or something? The only person I ever see you hanging around with is Haught shot and…” the realization hit Wynonna like a truck. She jumped out of her seat, “It is Haught isn’t it?!” Wynonna yelled with much enthusiasm.

Waverly gave me a look and I gave her a soft smile reassuring her I was right there for her. She grabbed my hand under the table and laced our fingers together. She then placed our hands on the table, “Yes Wynonna, Nicole is the mystery person who has been making me so very happy lately.” Waverly looked up at her sister through her eyelashes hoping that her sister wouldn’t freak out.

“Holy shit!” Wynonna yelled. “It’s about time! You two have been eye fucking each other every time I am around you and if you two weren’t going to do something about it I was going to have to step in and make you guys get together already!” 

I looked over at Waverly and her jaw was hanging wide-open, mirroring mine. We were both shocked in disbelief.

“You think I would be mad you are with my best friend?” Wynonna asked softer this time than her statement before.

“I wasn’t sure how you would react,” Waverly shyly said.

“Baby girl, if Nicole Haught, the most genuinely nice person I’ve ever met, besides you,” she shot her sister a toothy grin. “Is the one who is making you this happy then that’s all I want for you! I just want you to be happy, I don’t care who it is. As long as it’s never Champ the Chump again,” Wynonna reached across to put her hand on Waverly’s arm. “You are my baby sister, Waves, all I want is for you to be happy and taken care of. I know that Haught stuff over here can do both of those,” Wynonna pointed at her best friend.

“Now do I need to give you the big sister talk that starts with me threatening you? Or can you figure it out from there?” Wynonna teased me.

“I think I’m good. No intentions of hurting your baby sister I promise,” I crossed my heart with my finger promising I wouldn’t hurt Waverly.

“Well thank you for telling me, even though I already knew,” Wynonna took the last bit of whiskey from the bottle. “But Haught if you are going to be sticking around us Earps, you need to have a better whiskey stock,” Wynonna threw the bottle into the trash can from her chair.

“Or maybe you just shouldn’t drink so much,” Waverly teased her sister.

“Don’t even joke about that!” Wynonna let out a belly laugh as she teased her sister.

“But really Wy I think you’ve had enough for tonight, okay? Why don’t I make you a little snack?” Waverly suggested.

“I actually have chocolate chip cookies in the oven and they should be done here in a few minutes,” I added so Waverly wouldn’t have to worry about making anything for her half-drunk sister.

“That’s what I’ve been smelling,” Waverly’s eyes lit up. “I was wondering what you were doing in here when I was doing my work,” Waverly stepped closer to me wrapping her arms around my waist.

“Ew. I’m still here!” Wynonna covered her eyes mocking us. “I may support you guys, but damn tone it down!”

We both let out a laugh to the older Earp’s childishness and rolled our eyes.

The rest of the night was filled with a few card games and lots of cookies. With us not having practice in the morning we decided we were going to all stay at my apartment for the night, especially since I didn’t feel like driving Wynonna all the way to her apartment at this time of night. Wynonna took the couch and Waverly followed me to my room.

“No funny business Haught, she is my baby sister and I don’t want to imagine what’s going on behind closed doors,” Wynonna seriously told me.

I saluted to her, “Eye, eye captain,” I giggled giving her a playful wink.

“I mean it!” She yelled at me as I closed the door to my bedroom with Waverly on my arm.

“Thank you,” Waverly hugged me before I barely had the door closed.

“What for babe?” I asked. I really like the sound of calling her babe.

“Just being you, being amazing, being my girlfriend,” she smiled up at me still hooked around my waist.

“No need to thank me,” I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Waverly bit her lip and gave me that look that drove me wild. Waverly got up on her tip-toes to whisper in my ear, “Now where were we earlier?”


	10. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that their relationship is out to Wynonna it is time for a good ol' fashioned college party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I just wanted to say I’m so sorry that this chapter has taken foreverrrr! Things have been crazy lately and updating my fic got pushed to the back burner...I apologize! I do hope that this long chapter will make up for the wait though! I will say there is a smut warning for the last bit of this chapter for anyone who doesn’t enjoy reading that, it comes after the last section break! So if you do not enjoy reading smut just skip that part of the chapter, but you’re safe to read the first ¾ of it! I hope you enjoy! As always please leave any comments! I’d love to know what you think of my fic! Thank you for being patient and supporting of this fic!

After Nicole and Waverly told Wynonna about their relationship they continued to hang out together, just the three of them. Although the cuddles and the kisses between Waverly and Nicole were okay for them to express, Wynonna still didn’t want to see her best friend and her baby sister getting all mushy. Many times they would sneak a few kisses when Wynonna was out of the room and the older Earp would walk in and throw something at the couple. It annoyed both Nicole and Waverly to no end, but they were just happy Wynonna was okay with their relationship. 

Waverly’s POV:  
“Just because I’m okay with your relationship doesn’t mean that I want to see you macking on my baby sister Haught shit,” Wynonna said teasing Nicole.

“Oh you mean like this?” Nicole grabbed me by the waist in a playful way and brought her mouth to the crook of my neck acting like she was sucking on my neck. Wynonna grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it and smacked Nicole in the back.

“Yes like that! Boundaries dude!” Wynonna yelled at my girlfriend.

“Alright, alright,” Nicole surrendered putting her hands up, but placing a soft quick kiss on my cheek. “So what are we doing tonight?”

“There’s this party at the Gardner’s tonight that I planned on going to,” Wynonna said nonchalantly. 

“Didn’t coach Lucado tell you to keep your shit together Wy?” I asked her, concerned she was starting to fall off the wagon again.

“Nothing says I have to get blackout drunk baby girl, I just want to go have some fun. We have been studying non-stop lately trying to get me caught back up. I just want to enjoy my senior year while I can,” Wynonna defended. 

“I understand Wy, but I just don’t want this to cause you to go back to how it was,” I trailed off trying not to sound like a mother to her.

“How about I make a deal with you and Haught stuff over there?” Wynonna quirked her brow at us.

“What kind of deal, Earp?” Nicole asked mirroring the look Wynonna was giving us.

“How about tonight, you show my baby sister a good time?” Wynonna smirked as she saw a blush come over both of our faces. “God no! I mean we go to the party together, and I am the DD for us. That way you both can let loose since you’ve been helping me get my shit together lately,” Wynonna said as her voice started to soften. “How does that sound?”

“Wy you know I always want to make sure you are okay, no matter what,” I reassured her that she hadn’t been a burden lately. “But I haven’t actually been to my first official college party yet,” I smirked looking back and forth to my sister and Nicole. “I would enjoy getting to experience that! What do you think, babe?” I looked at Nicole with a toothy grin on my face.

“I think it sounds amazing, my classes have been kicking my ass! You sure you can stay sober enough to be the DD, Earp?” Nicole shot a glare at Wynonna to gauge how serious my sister was being about this.

“I cross my heart and hope to die,” Wynonna took her finger and made an ‘X’ over her heart.

“Let’s do it then,” Nicole’s face lit up in a big dimpled smile.

Later that night in Waverly’s dorm

“Are you sure you want to do this, baby?” Nicole asked me as I was trying to figure out what to wear before Wynonna returned with the booze she was buying for us to pay us back for the past few weeks.

“Yes! I just don’t know what to wear! What do people normally wear to college parties?” I grabbed out a black sparkly dress that had been hanging in the back of my closet since I moved in. “What about this?” I held it up in front of me for Nicole to inspect.

“Baby, what you normally wear on a daily basis would be perfect for a college house party, I promise,” Nicole assured me that I didn’t need to get too dolled up. “But I would love to see that dress on you another time,” she winked at me. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I winked back at her putting the dress back in the closet. “So you think this will look fine then?” I grabbed out a baby blue shirt that tied in the front and a pair of high waisted jeans holding them up for Nicole to look at.

“You will look perfect, baby,” Nicole cooed as she took a step toward me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. “Now let’s hurry that fine ass up, we have some drinking to do!” Nicole slapped my butt and I jumped a little then shot her a playful glare. I ran off to the bathroom at the end of the hall to change. I know Nicole has seen me without a shirt, but I am not quite ready for her to see me almost naked. What if she wouldn’t like what she saw?

I broke myself out of my thoughts and ran back to my dorm room to get a little more alone time with Nicole before Wynonna showed up. No such luck though. I came back and Wynonna had Nicole in a headlock playing around before I stepped through the door. 

“Hey, let my girl go!” I yelled at my sister playfully running over there to tickle Wynonna’s sides.

“Dammit baby girl you know I can’t handle that!” Wynonna giggled as she broke away from my tickling hands. 

“My hero,” Nicole smiled sweetly at me before she pulled me into a dramatic kiss where she dipped me over her knee.

“Ahh my eyes!” Wynonna yelled playfully as she ran to the door. “Let’s go I told Mercedes we would be a little early to help her set up the drinking games!” She flung the door open storming down the hall towards the exit. 

Nicole brought me back up to my feet and I could feel my cheeks being bright red from the blush I had from that unexpected kiss. “Wow,” I whispered almost inaudibly. I looked up at Nicole and bit my lip as she smiled down at me and winked.

With Wynonna being the DD tonight we took her old pick up to the Gardner’s house that was on the other edge of town from where we grew up. We pulled up their long gravel driveway and there was this huge house that sat on the hill overlooking the whole town of Purgatory. 

“Wow,” I gasped as I ogled the house in front of me. “I forgot that their house was this big,” I leaned over Nicole to get a better look out the passenger side. 

“Yeah, in high school I was the crazy bitch and she was the rich bitch,” Wynonna chuckled at her own memory. “I think that’s why we got along so well.”

“Well either way I have a feeling this party is going to be a lot of fun,” Nicole smirked looking over at me. 

“I’m still nervous as this is my first party, but I think it will make me feel safe that it’s here at the Gardner’s house,” I stated. “As long as Tucker isn’t home,” I trailed off as Wynonna put the truck in park.

“He always gave me the creeps in high school,” Wynonna made a disgusted face as she remembered the time she caught him taking pictures of Waverly in high school. “If he is here I’ll ask Mercedes if they can get him away from you, I know she doesn’t like her little brother just as much as everyone else.”

“I will personally protect you Waves, I promise you that,” Nicole put her hand on my knee to reassure me she was there and wouldn’t let anything happen to me.

“Thank you both, I appreciate you looking out for me,” I gave a weak smile still nervous about the party and the fact I may run into Tucker here.

“Now let’s get in there and help, I know I can’t drink tonight, but I want everything to be perfect!” Wynonna pushed open her door as we watched Mercedes walk out the front door of the giant house. 

“What’s up bitches?!” Mercedes yelled from her front porch that wrapped around the entire house.

“Hey hoe bag!” Wynonna shut her door and started making her way towards the feisty red head. Nicole and I unbuckled our seatbelts and got out of the truck, heading up the gravel path to the house. 

“Welcome to my parent’s house that I will be using to throw the biggest rager in Purgatory history,” Mercedes laughed and winked at us. “Y’all ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” I said to myself as I felt Nicole put a reassuring hand on my back.

“Everything will be okay, Wynonna and I will be right here with you all night. If you get overwhelmed or want to go home, then we will do just that. Okay?” Nicole kept her hand placed on my shoulder making me look up at her.

“Okay,” I smiled at her. “Let’s go have some fun!” I gave Nicole and wink and started skipping to the front door.

Nicole’s POV

Come on Haught you shouldn’t be the one who is nervous right now. You need to be the one that Waverly can rely on in this setting. I took a deep breath and composed myself before following my girlfriend into the house. 

“Alright, what do we need to help with?” I asked as I walked through the door into the large entry way. I looked up at the lofted ceilings and the fancy paintings on the wall. Their house was decorated in a Victorian style, much like something you would find in the late 1800s. 

“Why don’t you and Waves go and set up the drinking games in the backyard, there are a bunch of disassembled parts back there with instructions,” Mercedes pointed to the glass doors that led to the giant space that they deemed a backyard.

“Okay!” Waverly squealed excitedly. “Let’s go get these games set up!” She said as she took my hand and pulled me towards the doors.

We went to the backyard and started to set up the games. Mercedes had bought all the generic party games that she could find at our convenience store here in Purgatory. She had Ladder Ball, Corn Hole, and a table set up for glow in the dark Beer Pong. One of the items that was in the backyard really confused me though. There was a solid tree trunk that had a hammer and nails sitting on it. 

“What do you think this is for?” I gestured to the stump laying there.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Waverly gave me a confused look and shrugged her shoulders getting back to putting together the Ladder Ball game. 

“Maybe your sister will know,” I said gesturing to the back doors of the house. “I’m going to go ask her if I need to do anything with this,” I told Waverly before I stalked off towards the house. 

“Wynonna?” I called out into the house as soon as I walked in through the glass doors. 

“Living room! What?!” Wynonna yelled from the large room where she was helping Mercedes put away anything breakable. 

“Hey, so Waves and I were wondering, what is that stump out there for?” I quirked an eyebrow looking at both her and Mercedes.

Both of the girls looked at each other, “Haught stuff. You have been to how many parties since you’ve gotten here and you’ve never played Stump?” Wynonna chuckled in disbelief as she teased me.

“What the hell is Stump?” I furrowed my brow and looked at my two friends who were cackling now, but I’m not sure why this was so funny. 

“I really thought that would be right up your alley Haught, it’s definitely a game your nimble hands would be good at,” Mercedes winked as she always teased me about being a real lady pleaser. 

“Yeah, yeah,” I scrunched my nose at her as I felt the blush move up my neck into my cheek. Normally it doesn’t get to me, but since I am dating Waverly I really don’t want Wynonna to get upset by all of my past flings. I looked nervously at Wynonna who was giving me that I’ll kill you look if I did anything to hurt Waverly.

“So uh back to the game,” I said with a nervous chuckle. “How do you set it up?” 

“Oh there’s no set up, Haughtie. You just have to put the nails in the stump when you know how many people are playing,” Wynonna shrugged. “Now you better go help my sister get the rest of the stuff set-up people will be here in a half hour,” she stated waving me to go back out with Waverly. 

“Hey cutie,” Waverly greeted me as I joined her by the table that was designated for Beer Pong. 

“Hey baby,” I smiled at her making sure to show my dimples. I love when she calls me cutie.

“Did you figure out what in the world that game is?” Waverly pointed at the stump.

“Uh-they didn’t explain what the game was,” I said trying my best to not remember that conversation with Mercedes.

“Hmm, well I guess we will have to play later!” Waverly looked up at me with a smile.

After Waverly and I finally got done with the task of putting together the yard games, we headed inside to help Mercedes and Wynonna finish whatever they needed us to do. After about another twenty minutes the party guests started to arrive by the car load. Before long the yard of the Gardner house was filled with cars and trucks and the house was filled not long after. There was one truck that pulled up and they boys who jumped out of the truck brought in two kegs with them. 

I was watching from the front porch as everyone was entering the huge house when I felt a small hand touch my shoulder.

“Hey cutie, what are you doing out here?” Waverly looked up at me with questioning eyes.

“Oh it was just getting crowded in there and I wanted to be out in the fresh air,” I gave her a soft smile.

“Well what about we go find something good to drink and head out back to play some of the yard games we labored over? I’ll even make you the best drink I’ve learned from Wynonna!” Waverly winked at me as she looped her arm through mine pulling me into the crowded house.

As promised Waverly made me an amazing drink that went down like water, which would normally be fine by me, but one drink led to the next and I was starting to really feel the effects of the alcohol. Waverly and I joined in a game of Beer Pong and we kept winning, which meant we kept drinking. Before long all of my regard for people around me started to go out the window. Waverly wasn’t drinking quite as much as I was, but she was definitely getting tipsy. The more we drank the more we needed to feel each other close. After every cup the smaller girl made, she started to wrap her arms around my waist, and I gladly let her hold onto me as I shot my ball at the red solo cups across from us.

As the night went on I started to notice more and more people looking at us and then whispering to their group about what I assumed was Waverly and I. I could never understand what they were saying completely, but the looks I kept catching were clear enough. They were all whispering about Waverly and I being more than just best friends. It really didn’t help that I was very open about my sexuality, but I didn’t want it to drive Waverly away from me because people were assuming we were together. I know Wynonna was perfectly okay with us being together as girlfriends, but how would Waverly handle everyone knowing about us?

I tried to push the worried expression I wore on my face away, but Waverly knew me better than to fall for the fake smile I kept on my face.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly leaned into my side so I could hear her better. 

“Oh uh, n-nothing,” I stuttered and quickly gave her a dimpled smile.

“Baby, I know you better than that. What’s going on?” Waverly leaned back with a furrowed brow, her hand resting on top of mine on the railing of the porch, making my heart thud against my chest.

“It’s nothing,” I couldn’t meet Waverly’s eyes so I kept staring out into the field that surrounded the Gardner’s house.

“Come on Nic,” Waverly looked up at me with a pout on her face. Her bottom lip was stuck out and she gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes I’ve ever seen on a human. Can this woman get any more adorable?

I ran my free hand through my hair, preparing myself for what I was going to tell Waverly. “Uh. Well. People are kind of noticing things,” I was very vague hoping she would catch on.

“Uh huh…” Waverly looked at me with pleading eyes hoping I would continue with what I was saying.

“Things a-about us,” I stuttered out.

I don’t know if it was the alcohol coursing through Waverly or what she replied was what she was really feeling. “Let them ‘notice’ then,” Waverly put air quotes around the word notice. “Nicole, look at me. I don’t care if the whole world knows about us, the family that I have accepts our relationship and that is all the acceptance I need. I-I really like you,” Waverly’s confident voice dropped as she said the last part in almost a whisper.

“I really like you too,” I gave a genuine dimpled smile back to the short brunette. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, he fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. Not caring who saw us, we inched closer to each other, closing the distance until Waverly pushed up on her tip toes and our lips crashed together in a clumsy kiss. The chaste kiss ended up heating up, as our kisses always did. The world just melted away whenever our lips were touching, whenever I was with Waverly it was like the whole world just vanished and the only person left was her. Our moment was interrupted by someone who walked through the front door and cleared their throat. We both jumped away from each other instinctively when we heard the throat cleared, and we turned to look at the door and see who it was.

“Get a room!” Wynonna chuckled as she came to stand next to us. Waverly and I were blushing deep red by this point.

“What do you want Wy?” Waverly shot her sister a glare.

“I just wanted to see what y’all were up to, see if you wanted to leave yet or not,” Wynonna shrugged. “But obviously making out in public is your jam,” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at us, which elicited an exaggerated eye roll from her little sister. 

“Until we were rudely interrupted,” Waverly snarled at her sister giving her a playful glare.

“Actually now that I think of it Waves, maybe Wynonna should take us home,” I winked at the shorter brunette getting her to grin up at me as I snaked an arm around her waist.

“Okay. Ew, you two are so gross,” Wynonna stalked away after giving us an eye roll. “Come find me when you actually want to leave,” she called over her shoulder to us as we were still in each other’s arms.

“You just love getting a rise out of her don’t you?” Waverly quirked her eyebrow up at me with a mischievous smile on her lips. 

“Not as much as I like to get a rise out of you,” I winked and swiftly scooped her up in my arms walking over to the porch swing. Waverly let out a squeal and giggled uncontrollably as she held onto my neck making sure I didn’t drop her. I walked us to the porch swing and sat down keeping Waverly in my arms, now sitting across my lap.

“Oh is that so?” Waverly smirked at me before she leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. Her lips started to pepper across my cheeks, then she moved down to my neck kissing me gently on my pulse point causing my skin to form goosebumps all throughout my body. I shivered as I tilted my head back closing my eyes enjoying the feeling of Waverly’s warm lips gliding across my skin. 

A small moan escaped my lips as Waverly moved her ministrations to my ear lobe, her hot breath skimming my ears brought something awake inside of me. I brought my head back to a normal position and moved so I could capture Waverly’s lips with my own. As I kissed Waverly I felt like I was floating, not sure if it was the alcohol coursing through my veins or the way that Waverly made me feel whenever she was in close proximity. 

All of a sudden I felt like something was off and I think Waverly felt it too. She slowed down and then completely pulled away from me looking behind her letting a small gasp escape her. I looked to where her eyes were pointed and I had no idea who was lurking in the shadows around the corner of the porch, but whoever it was Waverly must have known them.

“Waverly Earp, fancy seeing you here,” a male voice came from the shadows. He stepped into the light that was shining by the front door and I saw a tall, lanky, pale boy who had a small smirk on his lips that made my hair stand up in uneasiness. 

“What do you want Tucker?” Waverly spat tensing her muscles as she was still sitting on my lap. She turned her body so she was facing him and her hands started to shake slightly.

“I saw your sister was here and just had to see if you were here as well. Looks like it is my lucky day,” Tucker took a few steps closer to us. “I just wasn’t expecting this to be what I found when I saw you again. What has this person done to you?” Tucker’s words were laced with malice as he shot a glare at me. “Come with me Waverly, and everything will be okay. I’ll help you,” he had an outstretched hand trying to grab Waverly.

As soon as he was within arm’s reach Waverly smacked his hand away. “I don’t need your help Tucker, and if anyone needs help it’s you,” she spat at him. Waverly was normally the sweetest, most kind person I have ever met, so her saying those words showed he really was not someone she wanted to be near. 

“Oh Waverly, sweetie, this bad person has brain washed you, it seems worse than I thought,” Tucker kept trying to reach out to Waverly. My protective instincts kicked in and I slid Waverly off my lap and stood between Tucker and the small brunette.

“She said to leave her alone, so I would advise you to do as you’re fucking told,” I snarled at him as I stood in a defensive position ready for anything.

“She doesn’t want you, dyke, she just needs to be with a man who knows how to show her exactly what she wants,” Tucker tried to push past me but I stood firm keeping Waverly behind me.

“I’m going to tell you again. Leave. Her. The. Fuck. Alone!” I emphasized each word with a hard poke to his chest, making him back up a step with each forceful poke. 

“Ow,” Tucker glared at me rubbing his chest where I had poked. “Don’t touch me bitch. You will pay for that,” he said as he turned around and walked away into the house.

“Who the hell is that guy?” I turned around still enraged by the encounter with that creep, looking at Waverly letting my gaze soften as I looked into her green eyes that were full of fear. “Oh Waves, I-I-I’m sorry,” I bowed my head in shame that I had made her scared of me, feeling the sting of tears behind my eyes at my mistake.

I felt her hand cup my face, “Hey. Hey, look at me Nic,” Waverly brought her face down to catch my gaze that was pointed at my feet. “Thank you for protecting me,” she said softly and sincerely making sure that I heard her though.

“But,” I said lifting my head and looking at her, waiting for her to go on and say how she didn’t want to be with someone as aggressive as me, or someone who was that rough, or someone that messed her up according to society standards.

“But nothing Nic. I really mean it, thank you,” she brought her other hand up so my face was being cupped by both hands now.

“I just thought I scared you and that you wouldn’t want to be with someone who is so aggressive,” I trembled as I spoke.

“You did anything but scare me Nicole, you protected me from my high school stalker who watched me at practice and brought a camera. The person who would climb up to a second story window to try and get in my bedroom. If anything Nic, you made me feel safe when I was around him, and I will always be grateful for that,” Waverly smiled at me. “And not to mention you getting protective of me is really hot,” she winked at me with a devilish grin on her lips that made me give a genuine smile. My heartbeat was still thumping rapidly against my chest, but not in fear or rage this time, but rather in excitement at Waverly’s words. 

She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips, “Now let’s go get Wynonna so I can give you a proper thank you for protecting me,” Waverly winked at me and I felt heat rise up my neck into my face, and shy smile ghosted upon my lips trying to keep myself from being too excited.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” I looked at her hoping that she wasn’t just suggesting this because she thought she had to. 

“Shh…Nic trust me I want to. Now let’s go find Wy,” she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowded house to look for her sister.

We dragged Wynonna out of the house and to the truck that was parked close to the house. The drive back to my apartment felt long and grueling as Waverly kept drawing circles on top of my thigh with her fingers. Each time she moved her fingers it sent shivers through my body, the best shivers I could imagine. My heart beat was rapidly thrashing against my chest just thinking about being with Waverly, about being intimate with Waverly past just making out. 

I just hope she doesn’t think she has to do this to make me happy. I want her to feel comfortable with me, and feel safe before anything else would move forward. As much as Mercedes and Wynonna teased me about being a lady killer I don’t want to push Waverly to do anything she isn’t ready for. I was lost in thought but was brought back to reality when I felt the truck jerk to a stop. 

“Alright Haught pants do you need help to the door?” Wynonna looked at me quirking her eyebrow. I opened my mouth to answer but closed it quickly once I heard Waverly start talking. 

“I’ll help her, and why don’t you go on to your apartment Wy? I’ll make sure that she gets everything she needs,” Waverly said excitedly with a hint of flirtation in her voice when she emphasized everything.

“Thank you for driving tonight Earp,” I said as I opened the door to exit the truck. I held my hand out for Waverly to grab onto as she followed me close behind. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow Wy, have a good night,” Waverly said over her shoulder not breaking eye contact with me.

“Uh I guess I’ll see you later. Take care of her baby girl, and Haught stuff, make sure you take care of my sister,” Wynonna gave a pointed glare to me. Although we had been drinking a lot in the beginning of the night in the last couple of hours we had sobered up, and especially after our encounter with Tucker I have never felt more sober than I do now.

Waverly entwined our fingers together as we walked to the door of my apartment. I fumbled with my keys trying to get the right one to open the door. I felt butterflies floating in my stomach, I felt like it was our first date again and I was as nervous as ever. Finally, I got the door open and let Waverly walk in first, following her close behind. Once we were through the door Waverly turned around and shut the door quickly behind me, locking the deadbolt before pushing me against it. For someone so small Waverly was very strong. Pushing her body against me to hold me against the door Waverly got up on her tip toes and put her hands behind my neck and pulled me down to be met with her lips on mine. 

Our lips moved together like a choreographed dance, it was beautiful and hungry all in one. Passion and lust filling us both, urging us further. To keep my neck from straining I put my hands on the back of Waverly’s strong thighs and picked her up, making it easier for us to continue kissing. I quickly flipped our position so I was holding Waverly against the wall, and she had her arms wrapped around my shoulders helping me hold her up. Her lips were soft and warm against mine, my lips tingling at the contact of the small brunette. Her tongue swiped along my lower lip begging for entrance, which I gladly parted my lips and let our tongues mingle together, fighting for dominance. 

After a couple of minutes we pulled back to catch our breath as I continued to hold Waverly against the front door. I leaned back into her neck and started placing feather light kisses against her strong jaw, and then kissing down to her pulse point, then to her exposed collar bone. I then traveled my lips back up to her pulse point, and slightly nipped at her ear lobe, eliciting a moan that sounded like angels singing against my ears. 

“Bedroom. Now,” Waverly breathlessly gasped in more of a command than a question. 

I was not going to oppose the idea of taking Waverly to my bedroom, so I backed away from the wall and walked as fast as I could while holding the small brunette to my bedroom down the hall. The door had been cracked so I kicked it open, heading straight for the queen sized bed that occupied my room. 

I laid Waverly down gently, hovering over top of her looking down at her blown pupils, barely letting any of her brilliantly green irises show. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her perfectly, plump lips were parted in anticipation. Her arms were still wrapped around my shoulders, and her fingers were lightly playing with the baby hairs along the back of my neck.

As if she couldn’t take it one more second, Waverly pulled my face down to her own into a searing kiss full of passion and want. Her fingers went to my hair and she pulled lightly at the roots, making a deep moan come from the back of my throat. That moan was enough to let the younger girl know she was doing something right, giving her the confidence she needed. She pulled me closer so I was unable to hold myself hovering over her to where I fell down onto her, pushing her into the mattress and her legs wrapping around my hips again pulling me closer. 

Her hands moved to the hem of my shirt and pulled at the material, bringing up my body until she pulled it to my shoulders and I had to break the kiss to lift my arms to remove the unnecessary clothing. Not wasting any time I then pulled at Waverly’s knotted baby blue shirt and undid the buttons to pull it off her shoulders. She sat up to help me shed the shirt from her body and discarded it on the ground. 

Waverly started to pull at my belt around my waist where I stopped her reluctantly. “Baby, baby, baby, hold on. A-are you sure?” I stuttered out trying to make sure that she was doing this because she wanted to and not because she thought I expected it. 

“Nicole, yes I am absolutely positive. I have wanted this for a long time, trust me when I say, it is okay. I want this,” she said looking deep into my eyes, her pupils blown and full of a fire I hadn’t seen before. 

That assurance was all I needed and I put my lips back on hers into a searing kiss, showing her that I wanted it just as badly as she did. Her nimble hands went back to work on my belt, I heard the clanging of metal and then a thud on the ground as Waverly discarded it. I ran my hands down her sides all the way down her thighs to her knees and back up to the waistband of her jeans. I pushed myself up just enough so I could unbutton her pants without breaking our kiss, as she did the same working to get the button on my jeans undone. 

We both got the buttons undone at the same time and with one swift motion I broke our kiss and pulled Waverly’s jeans off and placed them with our other discarded clothing on the floor. Then I took the liberty of pulling off my jeans, leaving me in my blue boy short underwear and matching blue bra. I scanned Waverly’s body that was covered in a white and black lace bra, with white lace panties. Wow I don’t think this woman could get any more beautiful.

Crawling back on the bed hovering over Waverly, straddling her left leg I kept moving up until we were face to face. “You’re so beautiful,” I leaned down and whispered in Waverly’s ear, eliciting goosebumps across her whole body. I nipped her earlobe and it caused a soft moan to fill the quiet air around us, and the smaller girl’s hips to buck into my right leg that was close to her center. As soon as her center made contact against my leg Waverly slightly yelped at the pleasure of pressure she felt in the spot she so badly wanted. I knew the feeling all too well with Waverly Earp, every time I kissed her it left me with an ache between my legs. 

I started kissing her neck and she slightly rocked her body against mine giving herself pressure against her center again. As she kept rocking her body I got into the rhythm as well, rocking my leg into her center whenever she rolled her hips. The moans that were leaving Waverly’s lips were from her core and she started to rock faster as I placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point. The moment I attached my lips and sucked on her pulse point with more force than I had been she threaded her fingers through my hair and pulled my head up so she could capture my lips with her own. 

She placed a hungry kiss on my lips, teeth clashing, and tongues battling for control of the kiss. I kept up the fast paced rocking that Waverly had initiated and her breath started to quicken with every touch her center received. 

Waverly pulled my head up with my hair to break the kiss. “Nicole,” she panted breathlessly, “touch me please,” she pleaded.

I was panting as well and swallowed my nerves down as I finally got to touch Waverly Earp the way I have wanted to since the day I met her. I slid my right hand down her perfectly sculpted abs, down to the waistband of her lace panties. I slid my hand under the thin fabric down to the heat of Waverly. 

I moaned, “Ughh baby you’re so wet.”

“Just for you. Please Nic, keep going,” she begged me with pleading eyes.

I rubbed my fingers through her wetness, all the way up to her sensitive bundle of nerves making her hips buck at the contact. I repeated this movement multiple times, making her body buck into my hand every time I touched her clit. “Stop teasing,” she said with a warning voice, but couldn’t keep the serious look on her face as I did the same motion again. “Nic. I’m serious,” she panted breathlessly. 

I felt a smirk form on my lips from teasing the younger girl and hearing the breathy moans that were coming out of her with each touch. Without teasing her any further I slipped my finger back down to her entrance and waited there to make sure it was what she wanted. Her hips bucked trying to feel me. “You’re absolutely positive?” I looked at her for assurance. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed exasperated by me and shook her head furiously. “Please Nic!”

That was all the consent I needed. I dipped a finger into her entrance to my knuckle to let her get used to the feeling, then pushed all the way in. A sigh of relief left her mouth and she continued to buck her hips into my hand. I pulled my finger out just to the tip and went back in slowly, making sure she was getting used to me.

“Ugh baby please, more,” Waverly whined.

I continued my method of going in and out slowly and then slowly picking up my pace. Before long I added a second digit and a moan left Waverly, “yes,” as she drew out the end of the word. I kept the same pace as I would enter her fully and then pull out to the tip of my fingers. Waverly kept bucking her hips begging for more pressure. With each thrust of my fingers I put a little more force behind them, hearing the sound of Waverly’s wetness mixed with my hand meeting her skin. Our bodies moved in perfect rhythm as I brought my thumb to her clit and started circling it. 

“Oh YES!” Waverly yelled out. “Don’t stop. Oh God. Yes! Please keep going!” At this point Waverly was yelling, and I’m sure all of Purgatory could hear her, but she didn’t care. I didn’t stop and followed Waverly’s request. I kept rubbing fast circles on her clit as I thrusted into her and I knew she was starting to get close. Her breathing picked up so her breaths were short and ragged, her hips were jerking sporadically trying to keep the same rhythm, and her eyes were glued shut with her head thrown back on the pillow. 

“Look at me baby,” I leaned down and panted into her ear. As soon as I leaned back and her eyes met mine the perfect brunette below me came undone. “Oh God Nic, I-I’m-I’m coming!” She finally yelled out as she toppled over the edge of ecstasy and her body tensed. I felt her walls clutch around my fingers, not wanting to let them escape. I continued to move my fingers the best I could to help her ride out her aftershocks. Her body was trembling as she came down from her high, my eyes were glued to her the whole time. The way her skin was glistening with sweat from the excitement, the way her bottom lip was securely between her teeth, and her eyes shut so tight her forehead was crinkled. 

Finally her body started to release the tension it had been holding, and the crinkles in her forehead started to smooth out. “You ok?” I whispered trying not to startle the younger girl. I noticed a tear roll down the side of her face. “Hey, what’s going on?” I cupped her face with my free hand and wiped the tear away. “Did I hurt you?” Oh shit I hurt her didn’t I? Dammit Nicole! She’s never going to want to be with you again!

As if she could read my mind she spoke up, “No, no baby you didn’t hurt me. That. That was just so amazing,” she opened her eyes and her pupils were blown and the part of her irises I could see were radiantly green, shining in the faint light that came from the hallway. 

I removed my fingers gently making sure she was ready, as she leaned up and kissed my lips softly. “You’re amazing Nicole Haught. That was amazing, and I wouldn’t have wanted to experience that with anyone else.”


	11. Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Earps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting this week! Well I know that this chapter topic doesn't fit with January, but it fits with the timeline of the story! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 11: Giving Thanks

Thanksgiving was quickly approaching, and Nicole being from the States was feeling a little homesick as Canadian Thanksgiving wasn’t as big of a deal to their citizens. The school still gave them a few days for a “mid-semester break” before finals were happening a few weeks later. 

Nicole’s POV:

“What’s wrong baby?” Waverly asked as we were laying on the couch one night watching TV. 

“Huh?” I asked not really being present.

“Exactly, normally this is your favorite show. What’s wrong?” Waverly sat up and turned to face me. “And don’t tell me it’s nothing because I know that would be a crock of crap,” the smaller girl folded her arms across her chest trying to fake the angry look on her face, but failing.

“I guess I’m just a little sad. My family used to make a huge deal about Thanksgiving when I was younger. We had turkey, ham, potatoes, corn, casseroles of all sorts, and then desserts up the wazoo. I guess I just am missing that a little bit,” I trailed off thinking about the Thanksgiving Day festivities in the Haught household. 

“Do you think you’re sadder because you can’t go home, or you don’t want to go home and miss those memories?” Waverly looked up at me with questioning eyes.

“I think a little bit of both. And you guys just don’t really do the whole Thanksgiving celebration like Americans do. And there is nothing wrong with that, I just always get a little nostalgic when it comes to holidays anymore,” I tried not to upset Waverly by making her think she did anything wrong. I looked at her with pleading eyes and a small smile, hoping that she would see what I was trying to do, just explain why I’m sad. Her eyes lit up a little bit at my confession of missing home.

“Well you’re coming to the homestead for break right? I know you have an apartment, but nobody wants to spend that time alone. I know I could spend the break in either your apartment or Wynonna’s but I think Gus would be happy to have company. And I’m rambling too much. I’m sorry,” her light in her eyes dimmed a little bit, still thinking her rambling was bothersome to me.

“Baby, I would love to go spend that time with you at the homestead. Would that be okay with Gus?” I hooked my index finger under her chin tipping her head up to look at me.

“I’ll call her and ask!” Waverly squealed as she jumped up from the couch and went to grab her phone from the kitchen table.

Just how awkward is it going to be if her aunt doesn’t know about us though? What will I wear? Will I have to sleep in a different room? How will she react to all of this? I couldn’t control my thoughts as I heard Waverly’s light voice on the phone with her aunt. She sounded so happy, I didn’t want to ruin this. If she doesn’t want to tell her aunt about us yet, then I won’t force her. I need her to know that no matter what I will be by her side.

She bid farewell to her aunt and came skipping back into the living room with a mega-watt smile on her face. “She said of course you can come! She would be happy to have us, now I hope Wynonna comes then it can be like a big slumber party!” she giddily clapped at the idea of them having a slumber party with her older sister. Oh boy, what am I getting myself into?

I smiled at my girlfriend and showed her how excited I was to be going home for break with her, even if it was only twenty minutes away from campus, it would still be better than staying alone in my small apartment. “I can’t wait to go home with you baby, get to see where you grew up,” I leaned in and gave a peck to her beautiful lips that were turned up into a smile. 

“I’m going to go call Nonna and see if she wants to join us! She’ll probably fake gag, but it’s worth a shot!” Waverly leaned in and pecked me on the cheek and went to call her sister. She’s so darn cute.

Wednesday came rather quickly as that was the last day the dorms were open until after break, which meant that tonight Waverly, Wynonna, and I would all be heading to the homestead to spend our break with Gus. After spending all night packing and fretting about what I was going to wear that wouldn’t make me a spectacle I finally got a couple hours of sleep. We packed up Wynonna’s truck after her last class ended at 3:30 and we were on our way to their childhood home. The drive only took short twenty minutes for us to arrive at a long gravel driveway leading to a two-story farm house that looked a little weathered, but sturdy nonetheless. The drive was filled by the heavy rock music Wynonna had blaring through the speakers, turning it up louder every time Waverly or I would make a comment about changing the station. Instead of trying to make a bigger deal about it than it needed to be, we rolled down the windows and sang along to the songs we knew, and listened to Wynonna belt out the lyrics to the ones we didn’t. 

As we came down the driveway the music was turned down and our speed reduced. My nerves started to get to me and I could feel my leg bouncing up and down at the thought of meeting the woman who means the world to my girlfriend. It’s like Waverly could read my mind and put her hand on my bouncing leg to settle my nerves, she had a way of always making me feel better. The truck came to a stop next to a red jeep that neither of the Earp sisters had ever seen before. 

“Do you think Gus has company Nonna?” Waverly asked looking at her sister with confusion.

“She never has anyone come out this far unless she tells us about it, I think we need to get in there and see if she’s okay,” Wynonna said without taking her eyes off the front door of the house.

We all jumped out of the truck and started creeping our way towards the door. We had brought out bats home to practice over break if the weather permitted so that was our weapon of choice as we were preparing for the battle that was to come. Wynonna led the way with me close behind her and Waverly clinging to my back as we walked up. (Waverly didn’t really hit because she was a pitcher so we only had two bats.)

We reached the door and Wynonna brought us to a halt. “There might be something going on behind this door so just follow my lead,” she whispered back to us. Putting up three fingers she counted down to one and that was when she flung open the front door prepared for someone to jump out and attack.

“Jeezy Petes Wynonna! What in the Sam Hill are you doing barging in here like that and scarin’ an old lady!” Gus scolded her niece as she put down the knife she had grabbed off the counter. The woman has short curly gray hair, a flannel button up on with an apron over top of it that was covered in various smears of food.

“We thought someone was here that we didn’t know and we thought you could be in trouble!” Waverly came out from behind me explaining to her aunt the reason behind our dramatic entrance.

“Well I see you found your present then?” The gray haired woman smirked at her youngest niece and gave her a subtle wink.

“What do you mean present?” Waverly cocked an eyebrow at her aunt. 

“Well sweetheart,” Gus started, “at your birthday time I just didn’t have the means to get you what you really wanted, and it broke my heart. I have been savin’ up and made sure I could give you this present before the weather changed. So as my belated birthday/early Christmas gift to you Waverly is your very own car,” the older woman had a large grin spread across her face as she looked adoringly at Waverly.

All of a sudden the realization hit Waverly like a truck and she started jumping up and down in excitement. “You got me a jeep?!” she squealed as she ran over to give her aunt a giant bear hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Of course darlin’” Gus said returning the embrace, “the keys are on the hook by the door, why don’t you girls go for a spin,” she goaded Waverly to head to the door.

“Well don’t you need help with preparing the food, I would be happy to wait until tomorrow-“ Waverly started, trying to be helpful as she always was.

“Go,” Gus cut her off telling her that she was serious. “I mean it, and don’t come back until I’m done with dinner. You have about forty-five minutes to go have some fun. Be safe!” She said swatting Waverly on the behind to emphasize her point.

Waverly gave her aunt another bear hug and a peck on the cheek, “Thank you again Aunt Gus, I will never be able to express how much this means to me,” she said and ran off to the jeep with the keys in hand and Wynonna close behind her. I was left there staring at the door still smiling at the interaction Waverly and her aunt just had.

“What’re you waitin’ for, you gonna go join them?” Gus turned and asked me.

“I just didn’t want to go until I properly introduce myself ma’am, I’m Nicole Haught,” I said putting my hand out for her to shake. She took my hand in hers and gave it a good shake before she looked be straight in the eyes.

“None of that ma’am nonsense, call me Gus. Thank you for taking care of my girls through everything, Waverly has had a lot of good things to say about you. Now go on and have some fun before dinner, we can talk more once y’all are back,” she winked at me and gestured for me to go out the door. I smiled at her and nodded my head as I walked out to the red jeep that Waverly and Wynonna were sitting in. 

Waverly’s eyes locked on mine and I heard her yell, “hurry up slow-poke!” I felt a huge grin spread across my face and I started jogging to the jeep. I hopped in the back and off we went back down the gravel driveway that led us to the house.

Waverly’s POV

I ran squealing out the front door to the red jeep that waited in the driveway for me. The keys were jingling in my hand and I could feel the gravel slipping under my feet, but I didn’t care what I had to go through I finally had my own car! I unlocked the door and jumped in the driver’s seat, and Wynonna was close behind me throwing the passenger door open.

“Let’s put the top down for this exploration!” Wynonna whooped as she closed the door behind her. 

“Okay!” We both moved quickly to get the soft top off the jeep and we sat waiting for Nicole. It was a few minutes still after we got the top off the jeep that she opened the front door and our eyes met. A genuine smile broke across her face as I yelled, “hurry up slow-poke!” She leaped off the porch and jogged to us, putting her foot on the tire and jumping in the back behind me.

“Thanks for giving the person with the longest legs the smallest amount of leg room!” Nicole clapped her hand down on Wynonna’s shoulder.

“You snooze you lose Haught shit!” Wynonna turned and gave Nicole a shit-eating grin and threw her a wink. “And I’m her older sister so I win,” she cackled as I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

“I love this already!” I squealed putting the jeep in drive and taking off down the driveway. We went exploring on and off the road for a half hour and headed back to make it in time for dinner. 

Tonight was just going to be a small dinner with Gus, Wynonna, Nicole and myself, but tomorrow is when American Thanksgiving is, so we are making a huge meal and inviting Shorty and everyone that has grown to be more like family than just friends. I just really wanted to make it special for Nicole, since I know she is really missing being home. Tonight, I want to talk to her about telling Gus about us.

We pulled back up to the homestead and I put the jeep in park. Wynonna threw open her door and started her way to the door, “don’t take too long out here,” she said over her shoulder.

Nicole crawled her way to the passenger’s seat, “how did you like it baby?” She placed her hand on my knee, and I felt electricity shoot through my body. Ever since our first time we haven’t had any alone time, and we both were starting to feel the sexual frustration building. 

“I loved it! I can’t believe Gus got me a jeep. She really shouldn’t have. I feel really guilty she spent that much money on me. I’ve been trying to save up money so she wouldn’t have to spend that much on me. Maybe I should tell her to take it back,” I started to feel an immense amount of guilt about the money she spent on me.

“Baby, look at me. You’re spiraling, but I promise if she didn’t have the money to spend or didn’t want you to have a vehicle then she wouldn’t have gotten you it,” she looked at me with her big brown eyes, reassuring me it was okay to take my aunt’s gift.

“You’re right, I just really don’t like putting her out,” I said with my chin tucked to my chest.

“Hey,” Nicole hooked her index finger under my chin, “she loves you and she wants to take care of you. Let her do something nice for ya,” she smiled at me as we inched closer. I remembered that we were still in the topless jeep and my aunt had a clear view from the kitchen. I want to tell her, but I don’t want her to find out by me kissing Nicole in the front yard.

I pulled back keeping us from kissing, “speaking of my aunt. I want to tell her about us Nic,” I said almost inaudibly. “But I don’t want her finding out from us kissing in front of the kitchen window,” I giggled pointing at Wynonna who was tapping her wrist like she was wearing a watch at us.

“I understand baby. Now let’s get the top on this thing and get in there before Wynonna bites our heads off for dinner,” she laughed at her own joke jumping out of the car and starting to work on getting the soft top back on. How can she be so amazing all the time? I thought to myself.

I jumped out of my side of the car and helped her get the top on, and then we met at the front of the jeep. “We should probably grab our bags before we head in,” I looked at her pointing behind the jeep. With the top up the line of sight from the kitchen window was blocked, and I needed just a private moment with my girlfriend.

We got to the back of the jeep and Nicole opened the back end, and immediately I jumped up on the edge so I was a little bit closer to Nicole’s eye level. A smile broke across her face, and she took her plump bottom lip in between her teeth. “Hey there beautiful,” she husked in a lower voice than I have ever heard. It sent shivers up my spine, the good kind, leaving my skin covered in goosebumps. 

I surged forward and kissed Nicole, hard. Our teeth hit together with the hunger from the kiss, needing to be as close to her as possible. After a second we started gliding like we had practiced this our whole lives. The kiss started to heat up and we both had to pull away to catch our breath. “Wow,” Nicole whispered pressing her forehead against mine. “I’ll never get tired of that,” she gave me a dimpled smile. 

“Me either. I’m sorry to jump you like that, I just really have wanted to kiss you and we haven’t gotten any time alone,” I blurted out with made the smile on Nicole’s face grow even wider. “What?” I asked shyly as I looked up at her.

“Nothing, you’re just really cute. Thinking I don’t want to be kissed by the most beautiful girl in the world?” Nicole placed a chaste kiss on my lips, bringing a deep blush into my cheeks. 

I still can’t believe she thinks I’m the most beautiful girl in the world. I thought to myself placing another kiss to Nicole’s beautiful plump lips. “We should get inside with our bags,” I said hopping off the back end of my jeep and closing the back end. Nicole cocked her head like an adorable little puppy that didn’t understand what was going on. “Our bags are in the back of the truck baby,” I shot her a smile. “I just really wanted an excuse to kiss you and that was the perfect spot.” I made my way to the truck swaying my hips a little bit extra before looking over my shoulder saying, “help me grab them out?” Nicole broke her trance she had been in watching me walk away and shook her head to focus.

“Of course I will, baby,” she said following me to the bed of the truck.

We grabbed the bags and lugged them in the house, even Wynonna’s because she never came back out to get her stuff. Gus met us at the door, “it’s time to eat girls, just drop those in the living room and y’all can take them up after. I don’t want the food gettin’ cold,” she said with a smile. 

We walked toward the kitchen where Wynonna was sitting at the table, filling her glass with a large amount of whiskey. “About time you got here!” Wynonna practically yelled as we walked into the kitchen.

“And I think you’ve had a lot to drink already,” I said shooting her a look of disapproval. 

“I know when I’ve had enough,” she said knocking back the rest of the glass of whiskey.

“Wynonna, let’s just have a nice time eatin’ without all the sass,” Gus scolded bringing a glass of water to the table for my older sister. She just grumbled inaudibly and took the glass from our aunt.

We sat down and ate in comfortable silence for a little bit until our bellies were starting to get full, “so Waverly, since you insist on eatin’ vegan are you going to help me prepare the food tomorrow?”

“Yes of course! I have a new recipe that I want to try and I’ll have to go into town to get some supplies in the morning!” I said with a little too much enthusiasm, but I needed Gus to keep it a surprise for Nicole that we were going to celebrate American Thanksgiving. 

“I’ll go with ya whenever you go,” Gus winked knowing that Wynonna wouldn’t join if it was early in the morning, and Nicole might not want to leave Wynonna alone. I mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her when neither of the other two were watching.

We finished up eating and Wynonna grabbed Nicole and they went out to the barn to hit some softballs. Wynonna always loved going and batting when she had a little bit to drink. I stayed behind to help Gus with the dishes, and thought it was a perfect time for me to talk to her.

“Go on out and have some fun sweetheart, I’ll get this cleaned up,” Gus said as she collected the plates from the table.

“No, that’s okay I’m more than happy to help you clean up Aunt Gus,” my voice came out a little shaky. She has always been so good at knowing what emotion I was feeling before I even knew, so she noticed this obvious shakiness.

“What’s going on darlin’?” She dropped the dishes gently into the soapy water and came over to get a closer look at my eyes.

“I need to talk to you about something,” I quietly said trying to shoo the shakiness away.

“Okay,” she said sitting down at the table with her hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. 

“It’s uh, well it’s about Nicole,” I finally got out and Gus’ face softened at the admission like she understood what I was trying to say without even saying it. She noticed my hesitation and started to speak.

“Well honey, she’s a fine girl so I’m sure anything you have to say will be alright. I see how happy you are since you’ve come home, she brings out that light in you that I never thought I would see again,” her eyes were watering looking at me. “But what is it you need to tell me?” She dabbed at the edge of her eyes with her sleeve.

“You’re right, she does make me really happy. I have been a lot happier since I went to college, because I met her on the first day. And well I know she is Nonna’s best friend, but I-I really like her. Like when I’m not with her I’m thinking of her, when she’s with me I can’t be close enough. I feel like I’m just under this trance of some sort,” I rushed out before I lost all my courage.

“That’s called love,” she said smiling at me. “Were you afraid of telling me? Or admitting that you love her?”

“Both,” I said meekly. She chuckled and smoothed my hair out over my shoulders. “I didn’t know what you would say, and you mean the world to me and I didn’t want you to react like I’ve seen on TV,” I confessed covering my face as I started to blush in embarrassment. 

“Honey, I will always love you no matter what. I don’t want you ever to be afraid to tell me something because you think I’ll disown you. You are like my own daughter, I know you’re my niece but I have watched you grow up from the time you were born. I watched you grow up too fast with losing your parents, but now I see that light I have missed in you. I don’t care the gender of the person who makes you happy, I just want you to be happy,” I started crying as the words fell from her lips, they weren’t sad tears, but tears of joy and love. Love for how much my aunt has been a huge blessing in my life.

“Thank you Aunt Gus, I love you,” I wiped away the tears that were falling down my face.

“This might change the sleepin’ arrangements though,” she smirked and quirked her eyebrow at me.

“Oh right, I’ll just sleep on the couch, she can have my bed,” I said a little embarrassed. 

“I’m just messin’ with you sweetie. You’re an adult now, I have to remember that,” she chuckled as she walked towards the sink with a few more dishes she collected from the table. “Now go and join them two in the barn, I can handle a few dirty dishes.”

I grabbed the rest of the dirty dishes from the table and brought them to her at the sink. “Tomorrow morning we will go into town and get the supplies for our surprise dinner. Thank you again for everything,” I kissed her cheek and ran out the door to join my girlfriend and my sister in the barn.

I opened the door and walked in quietly, trying not to scare them. The door squeaked and Wynonna whipped her head around, “Baby girl!” She yelled as she made her way towards me with a handle of whiskey in one hand.

“Still drinking I see,” I said with the lightest tone I could muster.

“Yup! Haught dog over here keeps telling me to stop, but she is persuaded easily whenever I put the bottle to her lips,” Wynonna smirked and pointed to my girlfriend who was sitting cross legged on the barn floor with a look on her face I couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“You’re so pretty and I like you so much,” Nicole blurted out as she was struggling to get up from the floor. I walked over to her and put my hand out for her to grab.

“Okay cutie, let’s get you some water and then to bed,” I said pulling her arm trying to get her to her feet.

“I like the sound of going to bed,” she looked down at me and winked.

“Ew! I’m not drunk enough for that!” Wynonna unscrewed the cap on the whiskey and flicked it off taking another big swig from the bottle. “If you’re having sex with my sister then I don’t want the details,” she shoved the barn door open and exited leaving Nicole and I in the barn.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole hiccupped. “I-I didn’t mean to get drunk, I know you wanted me there to talk to your aunt and I blew it,” she looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

“Baby, it is okay, you and Wynonna haven’t gotten a lot of friend time together. Yes she got you drunk and I will have a talk with her when she wakes up, but I know you two need friend time. And don’t worry about Gus, I talked to her and she approves of us together,” I smiled at her, dipping my head so I could meet her eyes.

“Really?” Her whole demeanor changed, from sorrowful to ecstatic. “Do I have to sleep on the couch?”

“That’s what you think of first?” I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked her shoulder. “No you don’t have to sleep on the couch, just no funny business missy,” I bopped her nose with my finger.

“What about right here?” Nicole pulled me in close, finding her stability on her feet, and placing feather light kisses along my neck.

“Mmm, baby,” I sighed as her kisses started to become more forceful and she started nipping at my neck with her teeth and soothing it with her tongue. “What if Wynonna comes back?” I finally got out of my mouth.

“Then she walks in on us, like she always does,” I could feel her smiling against my neck as she continued her torturous routine of kisses along my neck up to my earlobe. 

“What the hell,” I said entwining my fingers in her red locks at the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Our kiss became heated quickly, both of us pouring all our passion and love for each other into that one kiss. Then I heard Gus’ words in my head, ‘were you afraid of telling me? Or admitting that you love her?” I started to slow down our kiss and pulled away catching my breath with my forehead resting against Nicole’s. “I love you.”

Nicole had a look of shock, but it was only there for a second. I knew I said it too soon, I shouldn’t have said it…

“I love you too,” she replied cupping my face, bringing me in for a soft, tender kiss.


	12. Back at It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole returns after Christmas break and this three week break has been torture for Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the sporadic updates, it has just been a long January! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Smut warning for those of you who don't want to read that, the last half of the chapter is not for you! As always, enjoy reading, leave feedback, kudos, or come find me at earplover1344 on Tumblr! Happy Tuesday y'all!

Chapter 12: Back at It

Waverly’s POV  
“The holiday season has come and gone and finally everyone is back on campus. I had to spend the last three weeks without Nicole since we had “Winter Break” and it was probably the hardest three weeks I have ever been through. She is finally coming back tonight from her parents’ house in Texas and I CANNOT wait until she gets here. Speaking of her getting back she should…”  
“Open up baby girl! Haught-cakes brought a bag full of shit home to give you!” I heard my sister yell through the door. I jumped off my bed and ran to open the door. As soon as I flung the door open Wynonna pushed past me with the large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her as I watched her plop down on my bean bag chair that lay in the middle of my floor. Just as I was about to yell at her for trying to break my stuff I felt warm hands wrap around my torso and a chin rest on my shoulder.

“She’s a piece of work ain’t she?” Nicole drawled in my ear with a more noticeable southern accent to her voice.

“Baby!” I exclaimed as I turned to throw my arms around my girlfriend. “I missed you!” But before Nicole could even reply I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a hungry kiss. She kissed me back and everything just seemed to fall into place again after the last three weeks. 

“Ugh I can’t even hang out with you guys anymore!” Wynonna groaned from the bean bag chair.

“Well excuse me,” I turned my head to my sister, but had my arms still wrapped around Nicole. “I haven’t seen my girlfriend in three weeks and you already played the best friend card to go pick her up at the airport. So don’t even get me started!” I quickly started to become defensive. My sister has been getting on my nerves a lot these last few weeks.

Nicole kissed my forehead and rubbed my back, “Its okay baby she’s just being Wy.”   
I groaned and hugged her close. “I know, I just missed you and I want to have some alone time with you,” I directed at my sister.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll take the hint. You take my truck to Haught’s and I’ll stay here on the bean bag,” Wynonna sprawled her arms and legs out for dramatic effect. 

As I started to walk towards her to shove her out of my room Nicole grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. “Give me the keys and we’ll be back by morning,” she put her hand up ready for Wynonna to throw the keys. The keys came flying across the room and Nicole swiftly grabbed them out of the air and started pulling me towards the exit.

Pulling on Nicole’s hand I finally came to the realization, “I don’t have shoes or a jacket on.”

“It’s a good thing Wynonna is parked illegally then, and I’m strong enough to carry you! Let’s go!” Nicole started running down the stairs leaving me standing in the stairwell wondering what just happened. I quickly started chasing after Nicole down the stairs, giggling the whole time as I started to catch her towards the bottom. Sadly, Nicole is too competitive for her own good and got to the bottom well before me and stood with her back to me. As I started coming down the last flight of stairs I heard, “hop on!” A cheesy smile spread across my face as I slowed down to make sure I didn’t trample my girlfriend.

I rested my hands on her shoulders, and she hooked her hands around the back of my legs prompting me to jump a little. With almost no effort Nicole had me in a full on piggy back ride running to Wynonna’s truck. I squealed with excitement as we went flying across the road. Nicole opened the door to the door for me and spun around making me grab on tighter to her, just to set me down in my seat. Once I was in the seat and turned so my legs weren’t sticking out of the doorway and Nicole gently shut the door and jogged around to the driver’s side. “You ready baby?” she smirked at me as she started the old beat up truck.

“As ever,” I had a giant smile plastered on my face. It was one of those smiles where I felt like my whole face was squished together because I couldn’t get any more excitement shown there. 

It felt like we were just crawling past each house, like we would never make it to Nicole’s apartment. Her hand found mine on the middle seat and our fingers were interlaced, her thumb caressing the back of my hand. “Everything okay baby? You just seem…off,” the pitch of her voice rose at the end of the statement like she wasn’t sure what word to use.  
“Babe, I’m so sorry!” I pleaded, “I am so excited you are back! It was three awful weeks without you and just the memory of everything we have done kept playing in my head and I guess I just got lost there. I’m sorry, there’s nothing wrong.”

As soon as we pulled up to her apartment she threw the old truck in park and ran over to my side to open up the door. I always love how chivalrous she is when it comes to opening doors for me all of the time. I’m not sure how I got so lucky with her. Before I knew it strong arms were sweeping me out of my seat and walking briskly to the steps. I squealed at first, telling her to put me down, but one look at those dimples and I don’t think I would be able to walk even if I wanted to.

We got to the door of her apartment and she set me down to fumble with her keys. It didn’t help that I was running my hand up and down her arm as she was trying to get them out, but I missed having physical contact with her. It is one thing to see each other on a computer screen, but something entirely different when you are in person. Nicole got the door open and she grabbed my hand to pull me inside. It felt like we hadn’t seen each other in years, so as soon as we were in the apartment she closed the door and pinned me up against it. Her lips were on mine in an instant, and there was a hunger behind this kiss I didn’t even know was possible. I felt my arousal from this move, and I knew I needed more contact. I threaded my fingers in her hair and tugged at the roots, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat. Nicole’s hands were roaming my body. Her hands felt so good on me I couldn’t help but show her my appreciation by tugging at her roots again. 

Suddenly I didn’t feel her hands on my hips anymore, but she removed my hands from the back of her head and with one hand pinned them above my head. I had never been in this position before, but it was a total turn on. I whimpered as I felt her thigh settle between my legs, and pressure was put right where I needed it most. I started to rub up and down her thigh, just trying to get more friction. My arms above my head, and Nicole started to kiss along my jawline and down my neck. It took all I had in me to not cum then and there. She kissed up my neck and nipped my earlobe. 

“Bedroom?” she whispered as she continued her ministrations on my ear. All I could do was nod my approval, and she swept me up bridal style and swiftly started towards her room. The lights were off all through the apartment, but somehow Nicole knew exactly where everything was so we didn’t run into a single piece of furniture. When we got to the bedroom she laid me down gently on the bed and slowly crawled her way up until she was hovering right over my face. 

I tried to kiss her, but when I got close to her lips she just kept backing away. I let out a whimper and this devilish grin came across her face. 

“You’re going to have to try a little harder than that, baby,” she husked.

I tried to pull her down to me, but she pinned my arms over my head again. I tried to get free, but all I could do was squirm under her. On my last attempt to free my arms, she leaned down and gave me a gentle peck on the lips. Just enough to get a taste of her, but not enough to satisfy this need and want I had boiling deep in my stomach.

In one swift motion, Nicole grinded her hips against mine and deepened the kiss. She kept grinding her hips against my own and I thought I was going to burst with need for all of her. Nicole let go of my wrists and I quickly reached for the hem of her shirt. I pulled and she sat up, helping me get the garment off of her even faster. I was greeted with her toned abs, and little beads of sweat running down her stomach to the waist of her jeans. She looked at me while she tugged at the bottom of my Purgatory College shirt, I nodded and she pulled up to discard the shirt. The stupid thing go caught on my hair, and I thought the moment was ruined. But all she did was smile at me and continue to explore my body with her hands. 

My hands went to work on the button at the front of Nicole’s jeans. As much as I loved the way they looked on her, I needed them off. I undid the button and slowly pushed down the zipper. The guttural moan that Nicole let out as soon as I touched her now exposed boy shorts was almost enough to send me over the edge. I felt the weight of her lift and I looked up to see her stripping as fast as she could. Her perfect ivory skin being shown off with each bit of clothing she shed. I joined her as I hurried to slide off my sweat pants, and lace panties. But before I was able to get them down my legs Nicole caught sight of them. 

“Are these new?” she licked her lips as she ran her finger across the material. I nodded, trying to give the sexiest smirk I could. “I like these. Keep them on,” she commanded as she pulled them back up my legs. I felt the coolness from the wet spot that had formed on them, and my body erupted with goosebumps. Nicole helped me unclasp my bra and pulled it away from my body. Here she was naked, beautifully naked, and I had everything off but my damp, black lace panties. The way her eyes raked over my body, made me feel like I was the most treasured prize in the world.

I caught her off guard and flipped our positions, so she was underneath me. It was time I took control.

Nicole’s POV:

Waverly flipped our positions without me even realizing what was happening. I was looking at her beautiful body, the way her abs twitched when she squirmed under my eyes, the way she couldn’t take her eyes off of me. Her tanned, toned, legs that seemed to go on for miles even for such a short person. 

Next thing I knew I was on my back, looking up at Waverly who was straddling my waist. I could feel her arousal on my stomach as the only thing in between us at this point was her thin, black lace thong. I loved when she wore her fancy underwear. I feel like it is picked out just for me, although I know she probably just wears them for herself. She smirked down at me, the devilish gleam in her eye that kick starts my heart. 

In a flash her lips are on mine and her right hand goes to my chest to palm my left breast. I haven’t felt her hands on me in three weeks, and this right here feels like heaven. I arch my back to put my breast farther into her hand. Her left hand is teasing circles on my side, and my whole body has broken out in goosebumps. I can’t believe how good this feels after only three weeks of being away. Her mouth is then on my neck and a moan slips from my lips. I can’t help but react to every little thing that she is doing to me, it’s like my body is in overdrive with arousal. She lightly sucks on my pulse point and I’m trying to not take control, as I really like when Waverly takes charge.

“Waves baby, I need you,” I pant as her lips start to make their way down my collar bone.

“Tell me how,” she husks and another shot of arousal goes between my legs.

“Baby please,” I beg, in a very needy voice. She loves having the control and I will gladly surrender it to her.

“Please what?” she teases as she sucks my nipple into her mouth.

I inhale sharply, “I need you to touch me. I can’t take the teasing anymore, please baby, touch me.”  
As she’s still sucking on my nipple she looks up at me through eyelashes and winks. The hand that had been massaging my breast slowly started to move down my stomach, to my center. Her fingers are cold, but it is a welcome sensation. She slides two fingers through my folds and I can feel just how wet I am from this. A moan escapes from Waverly’s throat as she continues to run her fingers back and forth coating them properly before stopping at my entrance. Again through hooded eyes she looks up at me and I furiously shook my head giving permission. 

Slowly she slid one finger in and stopped halfway to let me adjust. Then slowly pushed in all the way. It felt so good to feel her taking control, and being sure of herself. Her lips moved back to mine and her hand started moving in rhythm. My hips thrusting to match her movements and I couldn’t help it. I started to speed up, but she kept up with me. All I could think about was how good it felt to be back with my beautiful girlfriend who I had missed for weeks. I opened my eyes and saw her beautiful eyes looking back at me with so much love and want in them; that in itself was enough to send me over the edge. I rode out my aftershocks and her kisses became slow and lazy.

She leaned back and a huge smile spread across her face, “I missed you,” she said right before she stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a low moan. While she was distracted I flipped us and now she was on her back. I slid her to the foot of the bed and I got down on my knees on the carpeted floor. She lifted her head to look at me as I hooked my arms under her legs and pulled her to me. I was enticed by the smell that was only known as Waverly Earp. 

Eager to taste her, I pulled her thong down her legs to reveal Waverly’s sex to me. I repositioned myself to where her center was right in front of me and I ran my tongue slowly through her folds. I must have caught her off guard as her whole body froze then relaxed as I continued my slow ministrations. Waverly’s right hand reached down to grab the back of my head to hold me in place. I ran my tongue up to the swollen bundle of nerves that was just begging to be touched at this point. I flicked my tongue over it quickly, causing Waverly’s body to jerk, pulling my hair right along with her. I hissed a little at the pain, but was too turned on to care. 

I unhooked my right arm from her leg and slowly moved my fingers to her entrance. I slipped them through her folds to gather her wetness, as I continued to suck and flick her sensitive bundle of nerves. All I heard was whimpers and moans with the occasional curse words thrown in there. Before I even pushed my fingers inside I felt Waverly’s body stiffen, and her body arched off the mattress. The grip she had on the back of my head held me in place against her center as she grinded herself against my face, riding out her high.

Her grip loosened and I felt her body relax as I detached my lips from her. I looked up at her, but to my surprise she had tears welling up in her eyes.

“Baby, hey, shhh, what’s going on?” I climbed up the bed to cradle her in my arms. She tried to resist, but finally buried her face in my shoulder. She let out a muffled explanation, but I couldn’t catch a word of it. “What’s going on?” I started to become worried. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” She cut me off pulling her face away from my shoulder. “That was amazing and I just was so worked up from being away from you, and all that teasing it just sent me over the edge and I’m embarrassed, I guess,” she started to trail off at the end of her statement.

I pulled her closer into my side and kissed the top of her head. “Baby you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” I started.

“Yes I do! I wanted to make this night the best and here I am, getting too excited too fast,” she started to ramble letting her hands flail around. I leaned in and cut her off before she could start her rant again with a kiss. Each time she tried to continue where she left off I pecked her lips more. She started to giggle and the tears stopped falling from her eyes as a smile took over her face.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, because frankly baby, that was hot,” I winked for emphasis and pulled her in for another kiss. This time I slipped my tongue in her mouth, making her taste herself. “I absolutely loved every second of it.”

She looked at me with a shy smile and I hugged her closely as we laid down in bed. She snuggled into the side of me, like she was made perfectly to fit there. I pulled the fuzzy blanket out from underneath me and covered us both up. After all I knew that Waverly was always cold, and this apartment hasn’t been running any heat for almost a month. I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her as close as possible to warm her up, but she was still shivering. 

“Can we get under the covers?” she asked quietly into my shoulder. We both moved at the same time to get under the comforter along with the fuzzy blanket.

“Will you tell me about your break?” I asked stroking her hair, but I heard soft, steady breathing and I looked down to see her sound asleep. “It can’t get any better than this, can it?” I asked out loud thinking Waves wouldn’t hear me, but she mumbled, “no it can’t,” and then she was gone again. I just smiled and shook my head. “Goodnight my beautiful angel,” I whispered into her hair as I too drifted off into a deep sleep for the first time in the last three weeks.


	13. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on the road for games but when they get home there is a surprise for them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm sorry this has taken forever to update life gets busy and I forget to upload! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

Waverly’s POV:

“I can’t believe how fast this year has gone! How is it possible we have our first games tomorrow?” I mumbled from the closet as I was getting my bag packed for the away trip.

“Baby, are you done yet?” Nicole whined from the bed. “I just want to spend this night with you before season gets into full swing,” she pushed up on her elbows to give me the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

“Yes, baby, I’m almost done,” I gave her a look over my shoulder that I was serious. “But c’mon aren’t you excited for your senior season?” I closed the closet door pulling the last article of clothing I was packing from the rack.

“In all honesty Waves, I’m really nervous for this season. Like, what am I going to do after softball? This has been my life for the past 15 years, I’m going to feel empty when it’s over,” the end of Nicole’s sentence became almost a whisper as she trailed off into thought. I lightly padded over to the bed and sat down next to her, entwining our fingers together as she looked out the window of my dorm room.

“Hey,” I took my free hand and pushed her chin to look at me in the eyes. “Everything is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about. You’re going to graduate and then you are going to apply to the academy of your choice because anybody would be lucky to have you,” I cooed stroking her cheek. She leaned her head into my hand and kissed the side of my palm.

“I love you Waverly Earp,” she said definitely looking into my eyes with her deep brown ones. 

“I love you too, Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I really, really do,” I said as I placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. “Now will you please help me pack for tomorrow? I don’t want to forget anything,” I whined as I pulled at her hands to bring her up off the bed.

“Ugh, Waves,” she groaned. “Fine I will help, but you better make it up to me later,” she shot me a sly smirk.

\--

The next morning came and we were packing up the bus to head to our first double-header of the season. The perks of dating your captain, you get to share a seat with her in the back of the bus. Although most of our teammates knew about our relationship, we did the best we could to hide it from Coach Lucado as we didn’t know how she would take to two of her players dating. Luckily, being in the back of the bus we were away from Lucado’s penetrating gaze. This allowed us to be able to cuddle up in the back of the bus and watch Netflix as we made our way down the highway. 

One thing I was not ready for in college softball, the uncomfortable hours on the bus! If it weren’t for my girlfriend being a trooper and letting me lay all over her, I don’t think I would be able to stand being on a bus for that long. In high school we barely left the Ghost River Triangle, and now we are four hours away from home, just to play two games. But being the person I am, I would never complain as I am thankful I have this opportunity. I have no idea how Wynonna sleeps for the whole ride, hopefully it’s not Whiskey in the water bottle again.

As we approached our destination the bus slowed and everyone started to stir, even Wynonna who had been passed out for the majority of the bus ride. Nicole jolted awake sending me flying off the seat with a thud. Everyone in the front of the bus turned to see what the commotion was, and my face set aflame with embarrassment. My sister and Nicole both grabbed my hands helping me back up onto the seat. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to knock you off your seat, I just felt the bus slowing down and it was one of those dreams that I thought I was falling off a cliff. So yeah…I’m sorry,” Nicole apologized rubbing the back of her neck once I was safely on my seat again. 

I placed my hand on her thigh, “It’s okay, I promise. I just got scared falling off the seat,” I calmly whispered to my blushing girlfriend. 

The bus came to a complete stop and Lucado turned around to address the team. I quickly removed my hand from Nicole’s thigh and scooted away from her. I was sad at the loss of contact, but I also didn’t want to cause any problems for my captain, or myself. “Today is our first games of the season. This sets the tone for the rest of the year. We’re going to eat then change before we head to the fields. You have a strict seven-dollar limit in there, so choose wisely,” she barked as she stomped down the stairs and off the bus. 

“I thought you told me that she lightened up as the year went on?” I whispered to Nicole as she was pulling her hoodie over her head.

“None of the newbies decided to quit during all of our conditioning this year. I recall telling you she lightened up once someone quit,” she winked at me correcting my statement. I responded with an eye roll and got up to follow our teammates off the bus. As I tried to walk away I felt my hand be tugged and I was pulled on top of Nicole across the two bus seats.

I squealed as I landed firmly on top of her, “What if someone sees?” I tried to scramble off of her, but she was relentless. I was straddling her legs and she sat up meeting me in the middle to place a kiss on my lips. “Babe, we need to get out there before Lucado notices,” but my pleas were not heard as each word I got out Nicole placed another kiss on my lips. “Now you’re just not fighting fair,” I sighed as she kissed down my neck. 

“That’s the idea,” she growled with a devilish smirk on her face. She kissed along my jawline and finally gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, with that she expertly lifted me off of her to my feet and patted me on the butt making me jump. I shot a look over my shoulder at the sexy red head who was giving me a big toothy smile making her dimples pop. I had to remind myself we had to get inside or else I would have gladly skipped lunch time for her. We exited the bus and made our way into the restaurant, Nicole caught up to me and we walked side by side into the restaurant. 

The team ate quickly and then were on their way to the fields. As they arrived at the fields, much earlier than needed they had a little time to kill. Coach Lucado, not being one to sit around very often was off the bus and surveying the field to see if there was anything to warn the team about. The rest of the team had a half hour to get dressed and ready for warm-ups. This called for a dance party. 

Being cheer captain in high school had its advantages for me, I knew how to move to the music. Nicole had her portable Bluetooth speaker in her bag and Mercedes connected to it and started playing some upbeat pop music that I knew by heart. An embarrassing admission is that when this song first came out, I made up a dance routine to it in my bedroom. My body took over and soon I was strutting down the aisle of the bus making my teammates hoot and holler about my dancing. The rest of my teammates moved into their seats to watch as I paraded around the bus. I looked back and Wynonna was just laughing and shaking her head at me, and Nicole’s jaw was practically on the floor of the bus. I strut my way back down the aisle as the song came to an end. My teammates just laughed as I threw myself into the seat at the back of the bus dramatically as the last note rang out. Everyone then continued on with getting changed and ready to play. I looked over at my girlfriend who still was just staring at me in awe.

“If you take a picture it will last longer,” I jokingly said as I reached over to push her jaw to close her mouth. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the seat away from all spectators and pulled me in for a searing kiss. I opened my eyes after the surprise kiss, with a feeling of hunger like never before.

“That was so hot,” Nicole husked so nobody would be able to hear. 

“You two are disgusting,” Wynonna peeked her head over the seats in front of us. “Don’t think I didn’t see that you horn dogs.”

I felt the blush rising to my cheeks and I pushed slightly away from my girlfriend. I had to put distance between us or else there was no way I was going to be ready to get off the bus in fifteen minutes. 

Nicole smirked at me and then removed her shirt leaving her in just a sports bra and her amazing abs on full display for me. I felt my mouth go dry and my primal instincts wanting to kick in but I had to control myself. I tore my eyes away reluctantly and moved to the other seat across the aisle from Nicole. I kept my back turned trying to keep my eyes off of Nicole as she got dressed in her uniform. Everyone else on this team the uniforms looked large and awkward, but on Nicole it was the sexiest sight I had ever seen.

After we were finished with our dance party, we got off the bus and started our warm up for the game. 

Nicole’s POV

The games we played against the Revenants was very disappointing. We played the first game really close with Waverly pitching. She did a great job of keeping the other team off balance, but the fielding was awful. Wynonna couldn’t catch a fly ball that was directly hit to her, and I’m pretty sure Pressman let the ball go through her legs at second base more than one time on purpose. She has a real problem with Waverly for some reason. Because during the second game she played lights out when Mercedes was pitching. I really think I need to talk to her about this since it is hurting our team. As the captain I really need to nip this in the bud.

During the off season Waves and I spent a lot of time working together as I figured I would be catching for her a lot this season. I tried to go to the circle during the game to calm her down, but the look I got from my fierce, tiny girlfriend was enough to make anyone turn the other way. I’m not sure if that was the right move though because since the end of the first game she hasn’t spoken a word to me. Even when I tried talking to her on the way to the bus she ignored me. She decided to sit next to her sister and not me on the bus. All I can wonder is if I did something wrong, but I need to figure out what it is.

(8:37pm) Nicole: Hey baby…I know the game was rough today but I just wanted to say you are amazing on and off the field. I love you

I sat and stared at Waverly hoping that she would look at me once she felt her phone buzz. But I didn’t even see her phone light up. I looked at my phone and the text wasn’t sending. Great she turned her phone off on me. Maybe we will get to talk when we get back.

I plugged my headphones into my phone and put my ear buds in, turning my music all the way up trying to drown out my thoughts. The rest of the bus ride felt like it drug on forever. I tried sleeping but I couldn’t shut off my brain. All I could think about is how Waverly was ignoring me, and I had no idea why. I kept looking at her curled into her sister’s side on the other side of the bus. 

We finally arrived back in Purgatory and the lights on the bus turned on eliciting a chorus of groans from my teammates. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked over to the Earp sisters and they both stirred as everyone started moving around. I leaned over so I was in Waverly’s line of sight as she was staring off into space. Her eyes moved up to meet mine and she quickly snapped out of her daze and started getting her stuff together. This really stung as I don’t know what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

I tried to get my stuff together as quickly as Waverly did, but I had more stuff strung out from the ride I hadn’t packed up. I threw all of my stuff into my duffle bag and rushed off the bus to try and catch her but Lucado stopped me before I could escape. 

“Haught, you’re on bus duty. It better be spotless. Unless you want the team to be running poles all of next practice,” she stated flatly. 

“Yes ma’am,” I grumbled as I turned around to start checking the bus for any trash. I rushed as fast as I could to get the bus cleaned before everyone left. But as I stepped off the bus with the last bag of trash the parking lot was empty besides my car. 

I let out a sigh and trudged to my car. I popped open my trunk and chucked my bag in the back haphazardly. What is going on? Come on Haught, you can’t let your girl stay mad at you, no matter what the circumstance.

I slammed the trunk and jumped in the driver seat, starting my car to head to the store. I went inside and headed right for the flower stand. I grabbed the bouquet of sunflowers and paid for them rushing to my car. I’m not sure what I did but I’m not going to give up. 

Racing from the parking lot I turned towards the school, as I figured Waverly would have gone back to her dorm to shower. I pulled into the parking lot at the dorms a little too fast, but I parked and grabbed the flowers and on my way to her dorm room. I took the stairs three at a time, needing to get to her fast. When I arrived at the third floor I opened the door and took a deep breath to calm myself before I knocked on Waverly’s door. I was still in the clothes I got on the bus this morning in and stinky, but I had to see my girl. I knocked on the door and there was nothing on the other side. I knocked again, getting worried. There was still no answer.

Pulling out my phone I looked to see I had five missed calls from Waverly and her name popped up on my screen again. “Waves, hey I’m so sorry if I did something to upset you,” I started to apologize profusely but was cut off.

“Nicole,” Waverly’s voice sounded broken like she had been crying, “Nicole I need you. I’m at the homestead and Wynonna’s hurt. Please hurry,” Waverly broke into sobs on the other end.

“Baby, tell me what’s going on. I’m on my way from the dorms now,” I bounded down the stairs as fast as I could and took off in a sprint for my car. “Stay on the phone with me.”

“It all happened so fast. One second,” Waverly was trying to explain but her words turned into more sobs and words I couldn’t make out. “Hurry,” she pleaded on the other end.

I started my car and backed out of the space tearing through the parking lot. “I’m on my way. Just stay with me baby,” I tried to say calmly. “Can you breathe for me?” On the other end of the phone I heard Waverly inhale a shaky breath and then let it out.

“She’s bleeding and I can’t lift her,” is all Waverly could get out before her sobs took over her body again.

I blew through three stop signs and luckily nobody else was coming through at that time. I took the turn onto the gravel road heading out of town towards the Earp homestead. 

“Okay baby I’m on my way. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Try to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down. I’m about ten minutes out,” I calmly instructed my girlfriend.

My car started to fishtail as I sped down the gravel road, but I quickly corrected myself before I went into the ditch. Come on Haught, you can’t lose control now. I put my phone on speaker and threw it into the passenger seat so I could grab the wheel with both hands. My knuckles were turning white at the way I was squeezing the wheel so tightly. On the other end of the phone call all I could hear were sobs from Waverly and groans that I placed as Wynonna’s.

The homestead was in view and I picked up speed trying to get there as fast as I could. Their driveway felt like it was forever long as I continued down the narrow dirt path and lead to the house Wynonna and Waverly grew up in. The narrow road opened up to their land and I drove up to the wrap around porch so I could get in there faster. I jumped out of my car and left it running outside of the house.

When I entered into the house I was not prepared for the sight I was going to be met with. My eyes went right to Waverly and her cradling her sister, my best friend in her lap.

“Nicole,” my name sounded weak being spoken by Waverly. “Hurry.” She then passed out with her body going limp. I ran over to the two girls surveying their bodies. Wynonna was wearing the same white PC Softball shirt on but now her stomach was stained in blood. A hole was through her shirt as well. 

“Holy shit she was shot! Waverly wake up!” I turned to my girlfriend who was passed on next to her sister. “Wake up!” I shook her shoulders trying to get her to come back to me to tell me what happened. That’s when I noticed the blood stain on her shoulder, and the blood pooling behind her.

I sprang into action. Wynonna was already in my arms so I moved her the best I could and took her to my car that was still idling in the front. When I picked her up she was semi-conscious and the pressure from me picking her up made her groan in pain. Struggling to get the back door open I set her feet down and propped her against the car. “Here we go Wy. Everything is going to be okay,” I said as I laid her across my back seat.

I sprinted back into the house to collect Waverly from the floor. In one swift motion I had her in my arms bridal style and was sprinting back to my car. I had ran back around and opened the passenger side door so I wouldn’t have to maneuver Waverly as much. With the small brunette securely fastened into the front seat I raced to the driver side and threw the car into reverse. 

We were racing down the gravel road, this time I didn’t have any troubles trying to drive on the gravel. This was a life or death situation and I needed to get to Purgatory Hospital before it was too late. 

The drive from the homestead felt like it took longer than the ten miles it was actually. Each chance I could I glanced over at Waverly and made sure she was still breathing. Then I would check my rearview mirror, which I had positioned so I could see Wynonna laying across the back seat. 

Not following any traffic laws I made it to the hospital in record time. I pulled up to the Emergency Room doors and hastily put my car into park and jumped out. There were paramedics that came rushing out as they saw me pulling up to the doors. The two men in EMT uniforms came running out with a female nurse running close behind with a gurney. 

“How long have they been bleeding? What happened? Are there any other wounds?” I was showered with multiple questions from the EMTs as they were getting Wynonna carefully out of the back of the car. 

“Uh. I-I don’t know. I got a call about twenty minutes ago from my girlfriend and I couldn’t make out what she was saying. All I could hear was, ‘hurry,’ and that’s what I did,” I stated firmly.

“Okay miss we are going to need you to pull your car into the parking lot right over there, then you can follow through these doors,” the female nurse calmly said as the two male EMTs were pushing the two gurneys away.

I jumped into my car and hurriedly parked it in the small parking lot designated for the ER. Once parked I grabbed my phone from where Waverly had just been sitting, and locked the doors as I rushed through the ER doors. 

Once in, the nurse that I had met outside was at the front desk grabbing paper work from under her desk. “Miss, can you come here?” Her voice was soft and comforting. I walked over to the desk and she handed me a clipboard and pen. “Fill out as much on this form for both of the young ladies you brought in and I will keep you updated on their status.”

Most of the questions on the sheets were just general information like: name, sex, birthday, height, weight, and mother/father. I completed all the information that I could and returned the clipboard to the nurse at the front desk.

“Ma’am do you know how they’re doing?” I asked nervously as I wrung my hands.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this,” she whispered to me, “but I can tell you are very concerned. One of them is in surgery right now as the bullet was lodged in a bone, and the other is heading to ICU for the amount of blood she lost. Both seem to be staying strong. Is there anyone else you can call to inform about their condition? I see on their medical forms that you didn’t list a mother or father,” she looked at me confused.

“It’s a long story, but yes there is someone else in the family I need to call. Excuse me,” I said remembering that Gus needed to be informed.

I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and tapped the screen to life. Scrolling through my contacts I found Gus’ number that she gave me during Thanksgiving to use if I ever needed her. My thumb hovered over the call button, hesitating on how I should tell her both of her nieces have been shot and are in the hospital.

Without too much more hesitation I clicked the call button next to Gus’ name and it started to ring. On the third ring a gruff voice on the other end answered, “Hello?”

“Hey Gus, its Nicole,” I tried saying in the calmest tone I could right now. Without noticing I had been crying since I picked up Waverly because I had no idea what was going on.

“Hi darlin’ how’s it going?” She asked innocently. Here goes nothing Haught.

“Both Wynonna and Waverly were shot at the homestead. One of them is in surgery right now and the other is in the ICU because of the amount of blood she lost. They won’t tell me which one is where, but that is all I know right now,” I managed to get out before a sob took over my body. Everything was so real now that I spoke the words into existence. 

“Shit,” the gruff voice came through the phone. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” That was all she said before she hung up the phone.

At this point I couldn’t sit still. I was so anxious of what was happening behind the doors I couldn’t go through, I started pacing the lobby. When the lobby became too small, I started wandering throughout the hallways that were open to the public. After my second lap around Gus came running in through the Emergency Room doors, quickly spotting me. She walked towards me with purpose and wrapped me in a hug.

“I’m so happy you are okay. Do you know what happened?” She asked as we pulled away from the hug. 

I went on to explain how Waverly had called and what scene I walked in on when I entered the homestead. I told her about the frantic phone call that Waverly and I had. There was so much that happened but I had no idea what. The only thing we could do now was wait. And wait we did.


	14. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the eventful night at the Homestead, we wait to see what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy readers! Thank you for being patient with me as I am forgetting to update my story as life has been very crazy as of late! Hopefully y'all understand, but here is chapter 14! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Waiting Game

Flashback in Waverly’s POV:

_The car ride was silent as we drove to the Homestead. I insisted that Wynonna drop me off at my dorm room so I could shower, but she wouldn’t listen. She said after that shit show of a game we played that I should come with her to the Homestead. I didn’t have much of a choice in the matter because I rode with her to the bus that morning. Wynonna’s way of coping always included alcohol, but after those games I think I needed a little bit to get past it._

_The whole drive home I felt bad for shutting Nicole out after the game, but I was angry. Not at her, but at myself and Shae who I knew had more than just a grudge against me, but a huge crush on Nicole! My sweet girlfriend was oblivious to all of the other girls ogling her, but it didn’t get past me. So instead of sitting with Nicole in silence because I was angry, I opted to sit with Wynonna. I felt too petty at the moment to share these feelings with Nicole, although I know she would totally accept it and tell me everything was okay. But reluctantly I listened to my stubborn brain and now I’m on my way to the place I didn’t even want to go to. _

_To break up the silence I pulled out my phone I powered it back on since I had turned it off when I joined Wynonna in her seat on the bus. Lucado pulled Wynonna aside after the game and ripped her a new one, and well Wy has been going through a lot lately that she hasn’t been sharing with me so I thought maybe she would let me in if we had some one-on-one time. I know my sister needed me after the way Lucado got on her case, but she was always too prideful to tell me that she was feeling pretty bad about everything our coach had said._

_We pulled onto the narrow gravel road that took us to the Homestead and my phone screen lit up as we approached the old house. It buzzed in my hand and I read the text that popped up on my lock screen:_

** _My Best Baby <3:_ ** _ Hey baby…I know the game was rough today but I just wanted to say you are amazing on and off the field. I love you._

_I smiled down at my phone thinking about how I really needed to make up for being such a stubborn bitch to her after the game._

_“Did Haught pants send you nudes or something…ew never mind don’t answer that question,” Wynonna quickly corrected herself as I rolled my eyes at the antics of my sister. She had been quiet most of the way home, which just wasn’t like her, so her teasing me gave me hope tonight might not be too bad after all. _

_We pulled through the opening of the property and the first thing I noticed was a single light on in the upstairs bedroom. It wasn’t the yellow glow that showed Gus had left a light on when she was cleaning. It looked like a white light, much like the flashlight on a cell phone. My brain was going a million miles a minute trying to figure out what could be causing this light to be on upstairs. There were no cars in the driveway, it must just be the reflection of the headlights from the truck. _

_Wy pulled the truck up to the house in her normal parking spot whenever we came home to see Gus and flicked off the lights pulling the keys out of the ignition. I didn’t see the light in the window anymore so it must have just been the headlights._

_“What’s up angel pants? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was I right about the nudes?” she lightly chuckled at her joke._

_“No it’s not nudes,” I said pausing to correct myself, “you would have no idea if I was receiving nudes either. We may be close sis, but just no. Plus if they were nudes I totally would have a different look on my face,” I grinned at my sister a wicked grin she knew the meaning behind._

_“Ew you’re my baby sister, I do NOT need that picture in my head,” she called out as she slid out of the driver’s side slamming the door for emphasis. I laughed at her reaction and grabbed my stuff before I got out of the truck to head into the Homestead._

_Wynonna grabbed the door handle expecting it to be locked. (The old lock only worked when you pulled the door completely closed and then put your key into it. It was very fickle.) When she pushed down on it the door popped open._

_“That’s weird Gus never leaves this place unlocked even though it is in the actual middle of nowhere,” Wynonna stated as she pushed the door open wide. I followed close behind her picking up her coat she threw on the floor as she entered, rather than putting it on the coat rack a foot farther to her left. As I placed our coats on the rack I flipped the lights on and staring back at us was a very unsuspected visitor. _

_“Wy-“ I started to say when the first shot rang out. The bullet whizzed past me out the door and I heard a plink as it hit metal. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold. _

_“Willa put the fucking gun down,” Wynonna growled as she slowly tried to approach our oldest sister. “I swear if you touch a perfect goddamn hair on her head you’ll regret it.”_

_I was frozen in the spot by the door just watching my two older sisters. Willa had turned the gun to Wynonna once she started approaching her._

_“Take another step and the next one won’t miss,” Willa’s words slurred. “And face it Wy, you know I’m the perfect shot just like Daddy taught me. That was just a warning shot.”_

_Wynonna kept looking at me then back to our drunken sister. She put her hands up surrendering to the eldest of us and said, “Willa, I don’t know what’s going on but I promise we can-.” But before she could finish her sentence Willa shot her in the stomach from point blank range. _

_“I don’t need your fucking pity or whatever the hell you are trying to do!” she spat as she glowered down at my sister whose blood started to stain her white shirt and the wood floorboards. Willa started towards the door as I took off towards Wynonna, the gun in Willa’s hand long forgotten._

_I cradled her head in my hands trying to keep her conscious, looking around to see what I could press on her wound to stop the bleeding until help could arrive. I grabbed out my cell phone and Willa turned around as she heard me drop the blasted thing on the floor with my shaking hands. _

_“And you, half-sister won’t be the hero this time!” Willa yelled at me before she took a shot in my direction. The look on her face was a mixture between triumph and regret as she took one last look at Wynonna. “Tick tock perfect little Waverly, time is going to catch up with you,” and then she disappeared out the door and got into the old rusted truck. I heard the engine roar to life and the search for my phone was on again. I reached for my phone and a stinging pain ran through my shoulder. To my surprise I looked down and my jacket had a hole through it and I could now feel the blood oozing down my chest. _

_After I looked at my shoulder I looked at Wynonna and the ever growing pool of blood. In my last attempt to grab my phone I grabbed it with my opposite hand that wasn’t impaired. I called the first name I saw, Nicole. I called her multiple times, each time getting her voicemail. _

_“Come on Nicole answer your phone. Please don’t give up on me,” I whispered while still cradling Wynonna in my arms. _

_On the fifth attempt to get ahold of her I heard her silky smooth voice answer on the other end, “Waves, hey I’m so sorry if I did something to upset you,” but I cut her off before she could say anymore apologies._

_I sat there cradling Wynonna while waiting for Nicole to get there. The minutes felt like hours and I was slowly starting to lose the will to keep my eyes open. Nicole had instructed me to put pressure on Wynonna’s wound and I did so, eliciting a groan from my older sister giving me a sign she was still conscious. I could feel it getting harder and harder to keep the pressure on my sister as my shoulder pain became unbearable. _

_I heard the sound of tires skidding on the gravel outside knowing Nicole had arrived, or at least I hoped it wasn’t Willa coming to make sure the job was finished. The familiar bright red hair was visible in the doorway and then she was rushing towards us, and everything went black._

Present: Nicole’s POV

The bright lights in the waiting room of the hospital seemed to be blinding as I startled awake from a nightmare. I looked around me trying to figure out my surrounding again. Gus was silently sipping a cup of coffee in the seat across from me. “Howdy darlin’, they still haven’t given us any more information on the girls. I have been raising hell while you have been asleep but they still won’t budge,” the gray haired woman grumbled as she handed me a coffee from the table next to her. I gladly accepted the cup that was being pushed into my hands, feeling the warmth bring me fully out of my groggy state.

“They have to know something by now, you are their next to kin so I don’t see why they won’t tell you anything,” I said before taking a sip of the bitter liquid. I wrinkled my nose at the taste of the hospital coffee.

“Hun I have lived in Purgatory my whole life and there are just some people that don’t give a damn about anyone but themselves, sadly the receptionists here are some of them.”

I rolled my eyes and took another sip from the cup, slowly getting used to the bitterness of the liquid as the caffeine woke me up. Before I could put my two-cents in about the receptionist here, a man in blue scrubs came walking through the doors that said EMPLOYEES ONLY on it. As he walked through the doors he took his cap off and said, “Who is here for the Earp sisters?”

I shot out of my seat at the mention of the girls who meant the world to me and Gus followed suit. In long strides I made it to the man who I only assumed just got out of surgery on one of them. “How are they? What’s going on?” I started questioning as soon as I reached him.

“Hi ma’am, Gus,” he nodded as he greeted each of us, “I do have news about the girls. They are stable at the moment, we just got done in the OR with Waverly to remove the bullet from her shoulder. She hadn’t lost as much blood as her sister, but still had the bullet lodged in her collar bone. The surgery was a success and she is now in recovery room 213,” he gave a small smile as he finished his statement.

“Thank you Ambrose,” Gus sighed, “now how is our other girl doin’?”

The look of relief on the doctor’s face turned to a look of grief, darting his eyes around not sure where to look. “Well Gus, Wynonna is in the ICU right now. She lost a lot of blood and is getting a transfusion. We are hoping that her body will not reject it and we will be able to then operate to close the wound.”

“Why the hell haven’t you closed the wound yet?!” I practically screamed at the nice man, but I was pissed. This is my best friend; she needs to be okay.

“Ma’am,” the doctor started but I cut him off.

“The name is Nicole,” I practically growled.

“My apologies, Nicole. Wynonna had to stabilize before we were able to operate on her, which means getting blood into her system so she had a chance for us to put her under. She currently has pain medication in her system so she isn’t feeling any of this, but know we are taking the best care of her as we can,” he smiled with bright eyes looking into my own. I felt a wave of comfort rush over me, like I knew he was telling the truth.

“Thank you, I’m sorry I am just very worried,” I apologized to the doctor in front of me.

“How does seeing Waverly sound? I can take both you and Gus back to see her now,” he looked between us to gauge our reaction. I nodded my head up and down so fiercely I thought I might scramble my brain. He smiled at me and turned to lead us down the long hallway towards Waverly’s room.

Each room we passed my stomach clenched more and more as I wasn’t sure what to expect when we walked through the door. We arrived outside the room labeled 213 and tears sprung to my eyes before we even opened the door. Gus put a strong hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze to remind me she was there with me. I took a shaky steadying breath before the gray haired woman turned the handle to the door and there laid Waverly in a large hospital bed. My already small girlfriend looked even smaller in comparison to the large bed and the big room. Her beautiful brunette hair was fanned out over the big white pillow, giving her a halo look. Her left arm was in a sling holding her arm in place to relieve the discomfort she would experience from the gunshot. The tears that had been forming in my eyes escaped and rolled down my cheeks.

As my feet brought me slowly towards the petite girl she stirred from sleep. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, like they were reluctant to be open under the bright lights of the room. Waverly’s beautiful green eyes opened fully and saw the tears running down my face.

The smallest hoarse voice came out that startled me as she said, “Baby don’t cry.” She reached for me with the arm that had all of the tubes on it, but then let it fall back down to her side as it started to pull at them. I rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand in mine.

“I’m just so happy you are okay,” I said trying to choke back a sob that made its way out anyway. I kissed her fingertips lightly trying to get my breathing to calm down enough to stop the tears. Gus stood on the other side of the bed stroking the top of Waverly’s head.

“We were so worried about you honey, this damn place doesn’t do a good job of keeping us visitors in the loop,” she stated quietly placing a kiss on Waverly’s forehead.

“How is Wynonna?” the small brunette squeaked out like she almost didn’t want to know the answer. Her eyes glossed over with unshed tears as she looked back at me. I took a look at Gus who gave me a nod knowing she would have to explain what we knew to her youngest niece.

“Sweetie, ‘Nonna is in the ICU currently,” she said softly caressing her hair still. “They haven’t been able to operate on her yet. They stopped the bleeding but had to give her a blood transfusion and make sure that it is received well before they can do anything else. Dr. Fish told us that she is in stable condition though. She’s a fighter, she won’t give up on this one,” Gus comforted the now crying Waverly who was gripping my hand for dear life with her one that wasn’t in a sling.

Waverly cried for quite some time holding my hand and Gus continued to stroke her hair as we let her just be able to cry. After all she went through a very traumatic experience and was worried about her sister who meant everything to her. Hell I was worried about Wynonna and I still don’t even know what it was that happened at the Homestead. Instead of putting Waverly on blast with all of the questions coursing through my brain I said, “You need to get some sleep baby. Rest up, it will help with your recovery.” I could tell she wanted to refuse with her words, but then she let out a big yawn. Sheepishly she looked up at me through her long eyelashes and nodded ever so slightly.

“Will you stay with me? I don’t think I could stand it if I woke up without you here,” she asked in a whisper that I almost couldn’t hear.

“Of course I will, I never want to leave your side again,” I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

I sat back in the chair and sleep slowly took over my body then I drifted off.

Waverly’s POV:

I woke with a jolt as the gun went off in my dream. Panicking because of the dream that felt way too real, I looked around the room trying to spot if Willa had snuck in. The only person I found was Nicole fast asleep in the chair next to my bed. The position she was in had to have been uncomfortable as the chair was much too small for her long body to really curl up on. But nonetheless she looked peaceful as she slept, no sign of worry or stress in her fine features.

The pain medication they had given me earlier must have worn off because my shoulder was in searing pain from jumping awake like I did. The sling was strapped down to my body to keep me from moving it as Dr. Fish told me my collar bone needed to be in the correct position to heal faster. Nicole was so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake her, but this pain was worse than the actual gun shot. I pressed the nurse’s call button and within fifteen seconds the night nurse was making her way through the door.

“What can I do for you hun?” the lady with a kind smile came in quietly, and didn’t flip the lights on, which I was thankful for as they were always so blinding.

“My shoulder is in a lot of pain, I think the pain medication wore off,” I whispered trying not to wake up the sleeping redhead next to me.

“I’ll go check and see when I can give you your next dosage Waverly,” she whispered back and then she backed out of the room closing the door softly. I gave a sigh of relief as I looked over and saw Nicole was still fast asleep, now if my shoulder would just stop throbbing things would be better.

The nurse was back within five minutes with a syringe that contained what I hoped was the pain medication. She administered it and then asked me if I needed anything else. I shook my head and she was off again. The pain medication was fast acting as it went right into my IV and slowly I drifted back to sleep.

Nicole’s POV:

I felt heat on my face as I stirred from sleep, seeing the light through my closed eye lids. I shifted in the chair I had fallen asleep on, but during the night I must have shifted and was not in the same position I had been in. As I tried to shift to put my feet on the ground I misjudged and fell to the floor with a thud. My cheeks were burning even though I’m not sure anyone even saw this happen. To my horror I looked up and Waverly was stifling a giggle with her tubed hand, and Gus was smiling at me with a drink carrier containing Shorty’s coffee travel cups in her hand.

I grumbled to myself as I pushed up off of the floor. I looked at Waverly and the laugh she was suppressing came out in full force. The petite brunette was laughing so hard she had tears streaking down her face. My blush only became deeper in my cheeks, spreading down my neck, and feeling the heat radiating off of my ears. Once my girlfriend finally caught her breath and stopped laughing at my blunder, she wiped at her eyes. She smiled at me and it was such a genuine sweet smile that I couldn’t even be upset at her for laughing at me. It was just good to see the joy on her face from this, even if it meant I was in pain.

“Well now that Waverly here got that out of her system,” Gus chuckled at her niece, “take a coffee it’ll make it all better,” she said offering one of the Shorty’s cups to me.

“Oh you got me the good stuff, this will make everything better! Thank you Gus,” I exclaimed excitedly for the amazing coffee she always made. This made Waverly giggle, and then give me a wink because she knows she was the reason I got hooked on the coffee there.

“Now Ambrose came and talked to me about Wynonna, are y’all awake enough to hear about her?” Gus asked before taking a drink of her coffee. “And Waverly here is your tea,” she said offering the travel cup to her niece.

“Thank you Gus, now please tell us about Wy,” the brunette said quickly before taking a sip of her tea.

“Of course sweetheart. Now Ambrose said the blood transfusion went well yesterday and this morning they would be able to get her into surgery to make sure the bullet is not lodged anywhere and to close up the wound completely rather than just stopping the bleeding. So this is all good news,” Gus gave us both a small smile while giving us the news.

A few more hours had passed and we were still waiting for any word on Wynonna’s operation from Dr. Fish, the doctor that had given us the update in the first place. “Are you sure they aren’t done yet? Because this is ridiculous!” I exclaimed while pacing back and forth in Waverly’s hospital room.

“Baby, your pacing is giving me anxiety. Please come sit down,” Waverly cooed at me giving me puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn’t resist.

“I’m sorry I’m just worried about her,” I mumbled while I placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

“I am too baby, but we just have to wait now,” she stated softly.

Not much longer passed and Gus came walking back in the room with Dr. Fish. He gave us a kind smile and greeted us, “Hello ladies! I just wanted to come give you all an update on how Wynonna is doing after surgery-” but before he could continue on with his statement he was cut off by the door opening and a large hospital bed was being wheeled through by a muscular male nurse I hadn’t seen yet.

“What’s up bitchesssss!” Wynonna called as she came into view of Waverly and myself. “A little bullet can’t keep me down!” She had a grin on her face that looked a lot like her drunk grin, I assumed she was pretty high on the pain meds right now.

Waverly’s eyes started to tear up as she watched her sister be placed in the vacant space on the other half of the room. I looked at her and I could tell that these were happy tears she was shedding.

“Happy you’re okay Earp, but am I going to have to hear about this whole surviving a gunshot thing for the rest of my life?” I quipped at the drugged up brunette.

“You bet your Haught-ass you are,” she broke into a fit of laughter as the nurse continued to try and get her hooked up to all of the vitals machines.

“There’s the Wynonna we all know,” I deadpanned.

“And love, you forgot that part,” Waverly said with a small smile on her face.

“Eh, sometimes,” I chuckled as I received a glare from the older Earp.

“As I was saying,” Dr. Fish continued shaking his head at the antics going on in the room, “Wynonna’s surgery went well. She will need to stay away from physical activity for a while as the stitches might pop if she gets too active.”

Wynonna groaned loudly from her bed cutting the doctor off, which made us all look at her alarmed thinking something was wrong. Instead she blurts out, “Does that mean I can’t have sex, doc?”

I looked at Gus and Dr. Fish with big surprised eyes, as Gus just rolled hers and Dr. Fish smiled slightly. “Yes that is physical activity you must refrain from, sorry to be the bearer of bad news.” This response elicited another large groan from the girl, as we all chuckled at the total Wynonna reaction.

“Both of you lovely ladies will need to continue taking antibiotics when you get out of here, and then we will have a follow up appointment to get the stitches out at a later date,” he smiled at Waverly. “We will keep you both through the night and then will release you tomorrow as long as tonight doesn’t show any signs of trouble, deal?”

Waverly smiled at the kind doctor, “I know she can’t speak soberly for herself right now, but deal! Thank you so much for taking such good care of us.”

“It’s all a part of the job, but I had to make sure I took extra good care of Gus’ nieces. She has saved me a few too many times throughout my life from utter embarrassment at Shorty’s, taking care of you two was the least I could do,” he placed a hand gingerly on Gus’ shoulder and gave it a light squeeze mouthing, “thank you,” before he started towards the door.

“Waverly, honey, your lunch is on its way and should be here by noon. I know you don’t want to be away from our angel here Nicole, but you need to get on home and shower. It has been a couple of days now and well I don’t know how to put this nicely…you stink,” the gray haired lady let out a chuckle as well as Waverly. Wynonna heard this comment from Gus and burst out into laughter.

Between her fits of laughter, the words she was saying weren’t making any sense, I think the nurse upped her dosage on the pain medication so she would go to sleep, making her words run together.

“Well now that I have been laughed at multiple times this morning I better head out,” I said with faux anger and stopped towards the door.

Waverly whined, “Nicoleeee,” as I turned around and gave her a playful glare which fell from my face when I saw the puppy dog eyes she had on display.

I took quick steps toward her and hooked my fingers under her chin to tilt her head up to look in my eyes. “I love you Waverly Earp,” I whispered so the conversation seemed more private and then I kissed her gently on the lips. “I’ll be back after I shower. D’ya need anything when I come back?” She shook her head no and then I was on my way out of the hospital. My heart was much lighter and I had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.


	15. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are staying well out there! During this time where it is scary to go out into public, hopefully you can enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 15: Welcome Home

Waverly’s POV:

Gus made Nicole stay home throughout the night, telling her she needed to sleep in her own bed and not scrunched up on a chair. Reluctantly my tired girlfriend stayed at home, but texted me multiple times telling me that she would be here bright and early for Wynonna and I to be discharged. The night felt like it dragged on forever as the hospital bed was becoming uncomfortable, and the tubes they kept connected to my right arm started to itch. And the sling. The sling was wrapped so tight to my body that I could barely breathe, let alone move. Morning could not come soon enough.

Without the pain medicine making me sleepy I drifted in and out of nightmare filled sleep. Most of them starring Willa and the awful gleam in her eyes when she shot my sister at point blank range. Realistically Wynonna and I are lucky to be alive, as Willa could have finished us off before she fled the scene. I’m grateful that whatever sick and twisted thought she had at that time happened because I don’t think either of us would still be here.

The morning came and Wynonna was still snoring in the other half of the room when a soft knock came at the door. I got excited thinking it was Nicole with my muffin I had requested last night.

To my dismay it was not Nicole, rather it was Officer Nedley who pushed the door open softly. My previous softball coach was also on the police force, picking up shifts whenever he could to keep himself busy after his daughter Chrissy started college. His eyes met mine and I could see there was a look of empathy mixed with fear or sadness, I’m not sure which. Growing up in the small town of Purgatory it was hard to not know everyone, especially with Aunt Gus owning the only bar in town. Nedley became like a father to me once mine was gone, as Chrissy was my best friend growing up. The relationship only continued to strengthen as he became my coach in high school. I can only imagine he is giving me this look because he feels like he should have been able to prevent it.

Nedley cleared his throat bringing me from my thoughts, “I’m so sorry Waverly,” he started saying while placing his hand on my head. The voice that came from the man was more like a choked back sob than his normal gruff voice. “I should have-“

“No,” I cut him off before he could continue, “this is not anyone’s fault but Willa’s. She is the one who did this and you had no idea.”

The tears built up in his eyes like a dam holding back the flood, “I should have taken Wynonna seriously,” he sobbed as he backed away from my bed. “Your sister has always looked out for you first and she came to me sayin’ that Willa was dangerous and we needed to find her and lock her up. I didn’t believe Wynonna because I thought she had started with her crazy imagination again. I’m so sorry Waverly,” he said closing his eyes and wiping them with the back of his sleeve.

“It’s okay Randy. Like I said it is nobody’s fault but Willa’s,” I gave him a reassuring smile as he looked back at me again.

“I have the whole force looking for her and I put a bolo out on your sister’s truck. If Willa has gone anywhere from here to Big City there are men and women looking for her ready for the arrest,” Nedley said switching back into cop mode. “The next reason I am here this morning is to get statements from you and Wynonna. Do you feel up for that yet?”

I nodded my head and started to tell the man who practically helped raise us both about the terrible night that occurred.

Nicole’s POV:

“It has been an hour; can I go in to see her now?” I asked Gus while pacing back and forth across the lobby. I have been wearing a hole in the ground from all of this pacing, but I am too anxious to stay still. After about ten minutes I set down Waverly’s vegan muffin and herbal tea because I needed to use my hands while I was pacing.

“Girl, sit down you’re making me tired just watchin’ ya!” Gus barked at me from her seat on the other side of the lobby. “Randy’ll be done here in just a minute. Wynonna is probably givin’ him hell,” she slightly chuckled.

I chuckled along with her trying to lighten my mood before I went to see Waverly. “Do you think there is a microwave somewhere so I can heat up Waverly’s tea and muffin? I know she doesn’t like either one of them cold,” I started to ramble.

“Honey, she will just be tickled to see you. But I’m sure you could go ask that nurse over there,” the gray haired woman pointed to the nurses station I had been pacing in front of for the past hour.

“Thanks Gus! I’ll be right back,” I said snatching the paper bag and cup off the table they had been sitting on. I stalked over to the nurse’s station hoping it wasn’t another nurse who didn’t enjoy my presence.

“How can I help you?” The young nurse asked without looking up from her computer she was tapping away on.

“Howdy ma’am,” I said with my best drawl I could, “I was just wondering if there was somewhere I could warm up this muffin and tea?” I asked with a dimpled smile. The nurse looked up at me and made eye contact, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

“Uh. Um. Y-yeah there is a microwave back here if you want to step back here,” the young nurse was cut off by the older nurse who was not very welcoming the first day the girls were admitted into the hospital.

“Poppy. what are you doing?” The older woman asked with a gruff voice.

“I was just going to uh help this gorgeous, I mean nice lady out with letting her warm up her food,” the young nurse replied while her blush started to creep up her neck as well.

Before the older nurse could continue reaming the young nurse I stepped in, “If I’m not allowed to come back there would it be okay for you to just pop it in the microwave for a minute?”

The older nurse turned with a huff and walked down the hallway holding a pile of charts while the younger nurse locked eyes with me again as she grabbed the muffin and tea from me. “I’ll be right back,” she said softly with a subtle wink.

I chuckled to myself as she walked away because I knew if Waverly saw this, sling or not that nurse would be down for the count. Waverly is the sweetest girl around, she was even voted “Nicest Person in Purgatory,” but she has a jealous streak that could scare anyone off. 

The nurse came back with the muffin and tea with a big smile on her face. She handed the food and drink back to me and slipped a small piece of paper into my hand. “Call me sometime?”

I gave her a polite smile, “I’m not sure if my girlfriend Waverly Earp would really be too fond of that idea,” the girl’s face went slack quickly at the mention of the smaller Earp. I’m guessing this nurse had grown up in Purgatory with the Earp’s as she reached back and grabbed the paper hastily ripping it and throwing it away.

“Sorry for the confusion, enjoy your muffin,” she said quickly as she wasn’t looking at me anymore.

“Thanks, I’m sure Waverly will love it,” I smiled and walked back to see Gus. On my way back to the waiting room the officer that had told Gus and I to wait was walking through the double doors that led to the girls’ room.

“Hi uh officer would it be alright for me to go deliver this to Waverly?” I asked holding up the bag and the cup of tea.

“Yep go on ahead, those girls probably need you more than they’ll admit right now,” he said with a sad look in his eyes as he headed toward the waiting room where Gus was still sitting reading her book.

I nodded my thanks and started towards the room that held my two favorite people in this world. The sight as I opened the door both made my heart melt and shatter at the same time. Waverly had unhooked her tubes from her right arm and was sitting in the same bed as Wynonna, stroking her hair as they were both crying. My girlfriend kept placing kisses to Wynonna’s hair, trying her best to stay strong. I had walked in quietly but the door slammed behind me startling both of the girls.

Waverly’s eyes met mine and the unshed tears that were pooling in her eyes made the green in her eyes an unreal emerald color. The dam broke and she was sobbing as hard as her older sister was. I set the tea and muffin on the table by the door and rushed to their sides. Because of the smallness of the bed and the injuries they both had it was hard to be there to comfort them, but I stood by Waverly with one hand on her lower back and the other holding Wynonna’s hand that had gripped into her baby sister’s hospital gown.

Waverly’s POV:

Nicole opened the door and I could barely make out that it was her other than the bright red hair that I saw on top of the blob of the person standing in the doorway. I was trying so hard to stay strong for Wynonna as she struggled to relive the night as she was telling Nedley everything she could remember.

We laid there for a long time, but time just seemed to stop. I was holding Wynonna and Nicole was doing the best she could to comfort us while we both continued to sob, the crying slowly starting to cease. Nicole knew better than to say anything, she just stood there comforting us in silence.

There was a knock on the door that brought our attention away from the small huddle we had going on in the hospital bed. Gus peeked her head in seeing the tears on our faces, and she gave us a small smile. “Are you gals ready to get outta this place?” our aunt asked as the discharge nurse came walking in the room behind her.

I smiled and kissed my sister’s head one more time before Nicole helped me off the bed. The nurse took the IV needle out of my hand and took my blood pressure one last time before she moved on to tending to Wynonna. I had practically untangled myself from the mess of cords and tubes to go to Wynonna’s side when she was talking to Nedley. But Wynonna was still connected to all of her tubes and monitors making sure her vitals were doing alright. The nurse checked her over and started to remove everything so Wynonna could sit up. The pain was evident in her eyes and the facial expression she made, but I don’t think the nurse was expecting the growl that came out of her when she was finally sitting completely up with her legs dangling over the side.

The nurse backed up and I couldn’t help but laugh at the scared look that was on her face trying to make sure she didn’t get swung at by my sister. While we were waiting for Wynonna to get disconnected and discharged I was able to eat the muffin Nicole had brought for me. She told me about the nurse at the front station trying to flirt with her, I really hope it wasn’t this girl right now because I might have to give her a piece of my mind. The muffin was amazing though so I can’t be too upset after my girlfriend was so thoughtful.

Changing out of that hospital gown may have been the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. The sling they have me in is holding my arm very firmly against my torso. They told me that I needed to keep my arm like this most all of the time if I want the bone to heal correctly. The only time I can really move my arm is when I am trying to change my clothes. My shoulder is so tender, and spending a couple days in the hospital where I haven’t had to worry about trying to get a t-shirt on has made this seem easy. Lucky for me Nicole has been a huge help, and she was able to help me get my clothes changed without any real issues.

Wynonna was reluctant to get out of her hospital gown as she wanted to continue to sleep, saying she felt so free in the gown. The nurse finally got so fed up with her and her antics that she agreed to give the gown to Wynonna. My sister smiled in victory as Nicole handed her the leather jacket she had requested from her apartment. Gus was helping make sure the back of her gown was secured shut and that her butt wouldn’t be on display when we got outside. Once the ties were secure she slipped the leather jacket over the gown, beaming at her new fashion statement.

“I don’t think I’ll ever go back to real clothes again,” Wynonna laughed as she gingerly sat down on the wheel chair the older nurse had brought into the room. As much as we both wanted to leave under our own power to prove nothing could keep us down, it was hospital policy to be wheeled through the front doors. Nicole helped me into my wheelchair as I wasn’t able to use my left arm to lower myself down. Once we were both situated the nurses started wheeling us toward the exit. Nicole grabbed our bags and was following close behind.

As we passed the nurse’s station I noticed a girl I used to go to school with, she averted her eyes as we got closer. I could only guess that this was the nurse that flirted with Nicole, not being able to help myself I shouted to her, “Thanks for warming up my muffin! But don’t you dare flirt with my girlfriend again!”

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head at this statement, and her face turned beet red. I can’t blame her for flirting with Nicole, but I wanted her to know Nicole is mine.

Once we reached the exit the nurses helped us get out of the chairs as Nicole had went to get her car and pick us up at the front. Nicole pulled up and got out of the driver’s side to help us get in. Wynonna stopped, “Maybe I should just go with Gus,” she said a little hesitantly. This car we were getting into was the same car that took us from that awful night to the emergency room, I think flashbacks were happening in Wynonna by the tortured look in her eyes, as I know that is exactly what was happening to me.

“Wy, I promise it will be okay,” I reached out to grab her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes locked on mine and she gave me a small nod agreeing to go with us.

Nicole opened the back door for Wynonna to climb in, and I started to follow. “Waves?” Nicole said in a questioning tone.

“I want to sit in the back with her if that’s okay,” I said giving my girlfriend a small smile. She smiled back and nodded walking me around to the other side to let me in. Nicole got us both buckled into our seats and then started heading towards her apartment. The short drive from the hospital to her apartment was spent in silence while I drew soothing patterns on my sister’s leg. Wynonna was just staring out the window, probably reliving the last time she was in this car.

We pulled up to Nicole’s apartment complex and she put the car in park, taking a deep breath she turned around to face us. “Okay I want to warn you before we go inside, it might look a little different than the last time y’all were here,” she stated looking nervous as she looked between Wynonna and me.

“Okayyy,” Wynonna said, “Haught I know the last time we really were close to even having a conversation I was dying, but please don’t say you’ve gone all soft on me.”

This made Nicole chuckle and roll her eyes, “Wouldn’t think of it, Earp.”

We all got out of the car and headed up to Nicole’s apartment with our hospital totes being hauled by my amazing girlfriend. As we reached the top of the stairs she flashed us a nervous smile and knocked three times with her elbow. I looked at her confused ready to ask what she was expecting to happen when all of us were on the outside, but before I could the door came swinging open with a smiling Gus on the other side.

“About time y’all showed up!” Gus greeted, “Now get inside!” We rushed inside still confused but the look on Gus’ face told us there was some sort of plan going on right now.

“Gus, what’s going on?” I asked hoping someone would give an answer.

“Follow me darlin’ and you’ll find out. Wynonna too,” Gus said walking farther into the apartment. We followed her down the hallway to the bedrooms and Calamity Jane came and rubbed up against my leg.

“Hi girl,” I bent down and scratched behind the orange cat’s ears. But before we could have a mini reunion I heard my name being called. I stood back up and followed to the door at the end of the hall. “So what are we looking at? Isn’t this just a closet?” I asked curiously.

“Actually this is a two-bedroom apartment and with everything that has happened lately Gus and I got to talking,” Nicole started.

Gus continued, “We figured that this would feel like more of a safe space than all of you being in different locations, and with Willa still out there I just want you girls to be safe.” Gus wiped a tear away from her eyes as she put the smile back on her face. She grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open, revealing a room that had a twin bed, dark blue walls, and it looked like a closet full of Wynonna’s clothes.

Wynonna took a step in, seeing that the room was made for her, pictures of her and Nicole, and pictures of the three of us lined the walls. “What about my apartment?”

“I talked to your landlord and he said that he would sublet the space since we have a unique situation on our hands, the apartment is there for you whenever you feel ready to go back,” Nicole said with a small smile on her face. Wynonna just smiled back and gave her a nod of appreciation as my sister isn’t really one for words.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but Wynonna gets her own room in my girlfriend’s apartment and I stay in my dorm where Willa originally found us in the first place?” I asked a little too harshly, but I felt a little jealous.

“Patience baby,” Nicole said sliding a loose strand of hair behind my ear, “Follow me.”

I did as she said and followed her down the hall. Gus and Wynonna left us alone and continued to talk in Wynonna’s new room. We stopped outside Nicole’s bedroom door and she stopped to hold my hand. “I love you Waverly Earp. I was so scared the night of everything that happened, all I could focus on was making sure I kept you and Wynonna alive. I hope you don’t mind this little arrangement,” as she finished her speech Nicole opened the door and her room was redecorated. There was a new bed set with blue and pink flowers, blue sheer curtains were now hanging over the windows, and pictures of Nicole and I were hung throughout the room. My eyes started to water as I pulled Nicole in with my good arm.

“This is perfect,” I mumbled into her chest, “Thank you for always taking care of me.” I felt Nicole’s index finger hook under my chin to make me look up at her.

“I would do anything for you,” Nicole said and leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” I said pushing up on my toes to kiss her again.

“Welcome home baby,” Nicole smiled and we walked into our new room together so I could inspect the changes.


	16. Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna are slowly getting better physically, but now it's time to work on Waverly and Nicole's relationship. Smut warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! I know two updates so close together I must have a lot of time on my hands...oh wait I do! School is shut down for the rest of this week so hopefully I get some more writing done! Hopefully this updates finds everyone doing alright! Stay safe/healthy out there my friends! Thanks for staying on this crazy journey with me! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Road to Recovery

Nicole’s POV:

The week following the discharge from the hospital was brutal as I returned to practice. Lucado was kind enough to give me pardon as I was taking care of Waverly and Wynonna full time. Things were a little tense at _OUR _apartment as both of the sisters were being weaned off of their pain medications. (It’s exciting to call it _OUR_ apartment). Wynonna was a little grumpier than Waverly has been, but that’s just her temperament anyways.

The tension stemming from our head coach, who was quite frankly a total bitch, was pretty much unbearable. After the phone call from the doctor telling her that Waverly and Wynonna were highly unlikely to finish the season, she wanted to revoke their scholarships. As soon as I found out about this I marched into her office and gave her a piece of my mind.

_Lucado’s Office:_

_I stood outside the athletic offices picking at my nails, getting my argument ready before I met with Lucado. I had arranged a meeting with her as soon as I found out she wanted to revoke both the Earp’s scholarships. _

_I lifted my fist and knocked on the thick wooden door that led to coach Lucado’s office. From the other side I heard, “Come in!” So I turned the door handle and made my way in as I took a steadying deep breath._

_“Haught, what can I do for you?” Lucado asked as she plopped down in her oversized chair behind her desk. But from the look on my face she could tell that I wasn’t happy._

_“I heard you wanted to revoke Waverly and Wynonna’s scholarships because they won’t be able to compete during season. That is an outrage and I don’t think you should be able to do that,” I practically growled at her. “If anything they can take a medical red shirt and sit the season out due to doctor’s orders,” I stated the information matter of factly that I had looked up on the collegiate sport website. _

_Lucado looked at me and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers in annoyance, “Haught. I know you have an attachment to those girls, but if they can’t perform, then I need to find girls who can or give the money to the girls who are competing this season.”_

_“That is crap! You know that most all of the other girls on this team are wealthy enough to afford this school without the help from the team! You have had something against Wynonna this whole season and I don’t know why!” I screamed at her. “Waverly is one of the best pitchers around and because she gets shot by her crazy older sister you want to take away the scholarship of two very deserving girls!?” My chest was heaving by this point with anger. “If you do this, I will take it to the board because this is unlawful coach. I am not trying to be disrespectful but you know as well as me that those two are essential pieces to this team,” I continued a little more calmly._

_The look on Lucado’s face was priceless as she had no idea what to say to me after that. “Well okay, the Earp girls will keep their scholarships. But once they are cleared to be at practice they will be there no ifs, ands, or buts,” Lucado stated. “Now I have another meeting I need to go to, thanks for stopping in I’ll see you at practice.” And with that Lucado grabbed her clipboard from her desk and headed out the door._

_I stood there smiling in victory. _

Today is the first day that Waverly and Wynonna can come to practice per doctor’s approval. This week is the week of Valentine’s Day so I also have that weighing on my mind of what to do for Waverly. Things have been a little rocky since they returned from the hospital and I don’t know if it is because of the pain or because we are living together now.

The thought of Waverly and I living together causing a problem scares me for the future, but we are also living with her sister and Waverly can’t even change her own shirt without help from me. Things have just been a little stressful. Gus has been trying to be around to help with Wynonna as much as possible, but she still has to run Shorty’s at night. I’m just hoping this was all a good idea.

I rushed home from class to change before practice. Wynonna was still restricted from driving as she was still on pain medicine, even though Waverly begged her to keep the unnatural stuff out of her body. I took the stairs two at a time running up to my apartment, I unlocked the door and had to laugh at the sight I came in on. Waverly was using her good arm to hold the pain medicine just out of Wynonna’s reach from the couch, and every time she went to reach for them she would growl like a dog.

“Just give them to me!” Wynonna yelled at her sister. “Haught stuff is going to be here any minute and we have to go to practice and deal with Lucado! I need to be drugged up for that!”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister, “The doctor told us to wean off of these this week! With our family history of addiction, you need to stop with these!” The small brunette reprimanded her older sister. “You can take one after practice, but I am not letting you have one before then Wy. I love you and I’m just trying to protect you!” Waverly yelled back still holding the pain meds over her head. The look on Wynonna’s face was a mix between puppy dog eyes and fury so I knew I needed to step in on this one.

I closed the door loud enough that I knew both of them would hear it and stop the fight. “Hey guys, what’s going on?” I asked as I toed off my boots quickly.

“I’m just being tortured!” Wynonna sighed dramatically throwing her arm across her eyes flopping down on the couch.

“She’s just being a drama queen,” Waverly said with a wave of her good hand and slipped the pill bottle into her sling to keep them away from Wynonna. “Hi baby,” she said walking up to me at the door and giving me a peck on the lips.

“Howdy gorgeous,” I drawled back making her blush as a smile spread across her face. “Could you fill a water bottle for me please?” I asked giving her a dimpled smile.

“Of course baby, go get changed,” Waverly said caressing my cheek.

“You’re the best!” I said placing a quick kiss on her cheek and then took off toward our room. _Okay maybe things weren’t as rocky as I was thinking, but it’s not always rainbows and butterflies._

I changed into my practice uniform and came walking out of the room pulling my hair into a ponytail. “Ready to go?” I asked as I entered the living room. Both of the Earps nodded and started to make their way out the door before me silently. Every time in the last week we have had to get in my car the atmosphere between us has been tense. I know that it is probably a trigger to both of them, so hopefully we can fix that soon.

We rushed to practice and the other girls were absolutely fascinated by the scars that both Wy and Waves had. The girls surrounded them in the dugout while Wynonna was telling a dramatized version of what happened as Waverly stood behind her shaking her head at her sister’s story.

Practice began and I couldn’t help but put my all into the drills. I feel bad for missing out on practice and a couple games since last week, but Waverly and Wynonna are the most important people to me and they needed me. The girls were not too happy with me as I stepped back in for starters reps after being gone for a week. Lucado didn’t say a word, but the girls were whispering behind my back.

“I heard she’s sleeping with Lucado and that’s why she got to keep her spot,” I overheard from the huddle as I walked up to the girls in the infield.

“Wow Stephanie, I think your nose has gotten bigger from all the lies you are telling about me,” I said glaring at her and the rest of the girls who had been listening to the gossip all whipped their heads around to see me approaching the circle.

“Just admit it Nicole, you are totally sleeping with Lucado,” the blonde spat back at me.

I scoffed at her accusation, “You have got to be kidding me! Stop with the rumors Steph, nobody likes a liar.”

I turned around and stormed back towards home plate to catch for Lucado while she hit fielding practice. I swear I heard Stephanie say something else as I walked away, but I figured it wasn’t even worth my time and effort to turn around. I chanced a glance over at the dugout and saw a sad looking Waverly and Wynonna sitting on the bench. My heart broke looking at them and relived the night of horror I walked in on a few weeks ago.

With a shake of my head I cleared the memories and blinked the tears from my eyes to get focused back on practice. If we are going to make it to post-season, I need to pick it up.

“Alright time for batting practice, hustle up ladies!” Lucado yelled breaking up the gossip circle that had formed.

Waverly’s POV:

Practice was awfully boring when all I could do was watch from the bench of the dugout. The doctor had said we couldn’t even set foot on the field yet because he was afraid our wounds might get hit by a player or a ball. I’m happy that I could sit there with Wynonna during practice to at least be watching the game I love. I found it hard to focus though, I caught myself spacing off multiple times as I watched Nicole take batting practice. The way her legs flexed under her tight softball pants as she took her stride, and her arm muscles rippling under the tight thermal shirt she was wearing as she swung. It was a wonder I could ever focus during practice alongside of my beautiful girlfriend.

It was finally time to go home and I couldn’t be happier. Practice is fun when you can participate, but I think I am frozen now.

Ever since we got out of the hospital last week, Nicole and I haven’t exactly had any alone time, so I am hoping to change that soon. Gus has been trying to help take care of Wynonna, especially at night, but being a full-time student has really been taking a toll on our Nicole and I’s together time.

“Y’all ready?” Nicole asked as she slung her bat bag over her shoulders walking into the dugout.

“It’s about damn time! Can I have my pain pill now?” Wynonna looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

“Yes we are ready. And no you can’t,” I said stomping away from my sister who was scowling at me now. I got to the car and was waiting for Nicole to hit the unlock button. Wynonna and her were walking together, the scowl still on my sister’s face and a small smile coming from my girlfriend when our eyes met. I heard the door locks pop and I jerked on the handle flinging myself inside the warmth of the car away from the frigid wind.

I normally wouldn’t mind sitting out at practice on a day like this, but the chill of the February winds cut through my puffy coat, scarf, and ear muffs which left me chilled to the bone.

The other two got to the car and Nicole cranked up the heat because she knew even without asking that I would be frozen by this point. _I love that she knows me so well._

_One Week Later_

After a week of sitting out from practice and games, it was finally time for Wynonna and I to get our stitches out. We still couldn’t participate, obviously, but it felt like we were going in the right direction in our healing process.

“Hey are you ready yet? Your appointments are in twenty minutes exactly, and I can’t get pulled over to speed there!” I head Nicole yell from the door. I tugged my pants up as best as I could with one arm and rushed out of the room.

“I’m ready, I’m sorry I spilled my drink and had to change,” I panted after the fight I had with my pants. Nicole smiled and shook her head then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“Where’s Wyn?” she asked as Wynonna came limping out of her room.

“Are you okay?” I asked noticing she wasn’t walking like normal.

“I stubbed my damn toe on that damn dresser in my stupid damn room,” Wynonna grumbled as she continued on past us.

We made it to our appointments on time, luckily since Nicole may have sped a little bit. Everything seemed to check out alright on both Wynonna and me, but still leaving us being able to do no physical activity for a few more weeks. My shoulder is healing well and I will only have to be in the sling for the next couple of weeks before I start physical therapy.

Later that night we were at the apartment, all of us watching a silly rom-com that Nicole picked out to annoy Wynonna, and Gus was in the kitchen making dinner for us. I tried to insist on helping, but my aunt is a very stubborn woman saying, “I don’t need to be hurtin’ myself anymore.” So I obeyed her request and joined the other two in the living room. I laid on Nicole’s left side so I could lean into her and not have my bad shoulder in the way.

It has been a while since I have gotten anything more than a peck on the lips from Nicole, like she’s afraid she’s going to break me. I hate feeling like I’m a fragile being. I understand for a little while, but I wasn’t in constant pain anymore and all I have been able to think about was what it was like to be touched by my incredibly sexy girlfriend.

Nicole had grabbed a blanket to cover us on the couch. Which I was thankful for as I was still freezing from sitting out at practice again today. _I can’t wait until I can finally start jogging so I can stay warm while we are required to be at practice,_ I thought to myself_._ We were cuddled up on the couch, but I was not able to control the urge to feel closer to Nicole. I shifted my body into her side then I moved my right hand to her thigh closer to her knee, and gently stroked the inside of it with my thumb. I felt the chill go through Nicole as her body let out a shiver, I knew this was killing her just as much as it was me.

“Baby, that’s not very nice,” she whispered in my ear so nobody else would hear her. I gave her a devilish grin and moved my hand slowly up her thigh, watching her face as she tried to keep it emotionless but I could see her brow starting to twitch as my hand kept making its way up her inner thigh to her center. I kept my hand going up until it reached the elastic of her sweatpants Nicole’s free hand came down to stop me. “Baby, your sister might have been oblivious throughout the beginning of our relationship, but she is the best at interrupting any _extra_ activities we try,” she whispered again in my ear, causing goosebumps to raise on my skin from her hot breath.

I tilted my head up so I was looking at Nicole through my eyelashes in the most innocent way, “That’s the fun of it,” I said smirking at the wide-eyed look I received from her at my words. I watched her swallow hard as she was internally debating whether it was a good idea to release my hand or not. Nicole’s eyes shifted back and forth between me and Wynonna to see if my sister had heard any of our conversation. Her tongue poked out to wet her lips and she slowly let go of my hand and gave a small nod of approval for me to continue. I tried to bite back my smile, but the corners of my lips turned up in a sly smirk as my hand continued into her sweatpants. Her breath hitched in her throat when my cold hand met the fire-hot skin of her stomach. I pushed my hand past the elastic and continued into her sweatpants over her boy shorts she had underneath, gaining confidence with each change of facial expression on Nicole’s face.

My hand slowly moved so I didn’t make it obvious under the blanket, the chill from practice no longer bugged me as I was on fire by just touching Nicole’s skin. I dipped my fingers right between her legs feeling her dampness through her boy shorts, I wanted to let out a moan at how amazing this felt, but knew if I did I would blow our cover. I started to circle around the sensitive bud that always drives her crazy.

“Time to eat! Get in here before it’s cold!” Gus yelled from the kitchen. A small groan left Nicole’s lips and the look of defeat on her face showed how badly she had wanted this too. I feel so bad all she has been doing lately is taking care of Wynonna and I, I just want to take care of her for once. Wynonna looked over at us and fake gagged as she made her way into the kitchen before us. I kissed Nicole sweetly on the lips and said, “I promise we’ll continue this later,” then shot her a wink and made my way into the kitchen.

We all gathered around the dining table in the kitchen, and it felt like home. I loved being able to laugh and have conversation with the people who mean the most to me in this world. Wynonna was talking with her mouth full, Gus chastising her, Nicole would look over and wink at me every chance she could. These are the nights that I never want to take for granted.

We had finished eating our food but Gus and Wynonna were arguing about what Wynonna will be doing after college, but my focus was wavering as I kept thinking about what could have transpired earlier if we wouldn’t have been interrupted.

I couldn’t stand the space that was between us so I started playing footises with Nicole under the table, making her smile at me with that devilish grin she has perfected. Turning her focus back to the screaming match that was going on in front of us I wanted to demand her attention back on me. _Maybe just maybe we could just slip away and they wouldn’t even notice._ My foot started to work its way up her calf which brought her eyes back to me. She smirked and shot me a wink before grabbing her glass of water for a drink. I know she was doing this to be polite in front of Gus but I wasn’t having that tonight. I repositioned myself in my chair so my leg would reach farther, while doing so I was able to move my foot even higher up her leg. When I reached my destination I don’t think Nicole was expecting that, because as soon as my foot met her center she started choking on her water. It came out of her nose and mouth at the same time, bringing the yelling to a sudden halt.

My face immediately was the color of Nicole’s hair as I knew this was my fault. Wynonna was cackling while Gus was rushing to her side to check on Nicole as I sat there motionless not sure what to do.

“Ya okay Nicole?” Gus asked her while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Through a cough Nicole said, “Just went down the wrong way.” She shot me a look across the table after that.

“Well slow it down child!” she reprimanded Nicole while grabbing a rag off of the oven handle.

I stood then from my chair, “Thank you for dinner Gus it was amazing, I’m really tired though so I think I’m going to head to bed.” I fake yawned to sell my plan, hoping that Nicole would follow my lead.

“Alright sweetheart, Wynonna and I will get this all cleaned up. Sleep well,” Gus said flashing a small smile at me.

Nicole looked at me with questioning eyes as I started towards our room. Then I shot her a wink when Wynonna was complaining to Gus about having to help clean, giving her a hint to what I was up to. The look of realization came across her face as her eyes widened pushing herself away from the table. I continued to our room and closed the door softly stepping away slightly so Nicole would be able to enter the room.

Right then the door came open slowly as Nicole walked through it. “That was a sneaky little move you made back there darlin’,” she drawled giving me a seductive smirk. “You know you could have killed me, makin’ me choke and all,” the words came out lightly with a chuckle.

I took a step towards her bringing my good hand up to stroke her cheek. “I’m sorry baby, what can I do to make it up to you?” I said in a sultry voice.

Nicole leaned her cheek into my hand closing her eyes letting a sigh out, “What do you want to do to make it up to me?” Her eyes snapped open and they were filled with fire.

I cupped her neck and pulled her down into a searing kiss. My legs became weak under me as I had missed the power of our kisses and the electricity that spread throughout my body with each touch. Pushing her back against the wall a small huff came out of the tall redhead as she met the wall, followed by a groan. Nicole snaked her hands around behind me gripping the back of my legs pulling me in closer, but being careful enough to not press me too hard into her to hurt my shoulder. _Even in times of pure passion she is considerate of my needs._

I broke the kiss, both of us panting out of breath. “Waves, I don’t want to lose control and hurt you,” Nicole said shyly.

Grabbing her chin, I made her look me in the eyes and said, “Nicole Rayleigh Haught I promise I am okay. You have been so amazing our whole relationship, especially these last couple of weeks taking care of me and Wynonna, letting both of us live with you. You are the best person I could have ever imagined being with and I want to take care of you for once. I love you Nicole,” I punctuated the last statement with a soft kiss on her lips.

Nicole looked down at me biting her lip while our foreheads were resting against each other’s. She sucked in a shaky breath, “If at any time you are in pain we stop, okay?”

I looked into her eyes and nodded my understanding. “I promise I won’t do anything that hurts me. Now get on the bed,” I commanded her. A smile broke out across her face and she pecked me on the lips and moved over to sit on the bed.

Trying to be as sexy as I could with one arm still strapped across my body I sauntered over to the bed. “Now baby,” I started then clicked my tongue, “You know I can barely remove my own clothes, let alone yours.” With that she removed her shirt and her sweats leaving her in just her bra and underwear. It was like finding water in a drought seeing Nicole exposed to me, practically buzzing from the anticipation. _As much as she doesn’t like to admit it to me Nicole loves when I take control._

“Now you aren’t playing fair baby,” I pouted sticking my bottom lip out, “You finish getting undressed, I’ll lock the door.” I walked back to the door swaying my hips a little exaggerated because I know it drives her crazy.

By the time I turned around Nicole was completely naked laying on her side on the bed. A small moan escaped my lips as my body has been craving this for so long. I walked back to the bed and crawled awkwardly up her body laying a soft kiss on her lips. “Now sit back and relax my love,” I purred into her ear softly.

Nicole’s POV:

I love it when Waverly takes control of our time in the bedroom, there is so often I don’t like to give up my control, but tonight is a night I am okay with surrendering it. But right now in this moment Waverly was confident and sexy and there was no way I could say no to her. I followed her commands and undressed completely. My arousal was pooling in between my legs as I watched my beautiful girlfriend saunter back to the bed.

She climbed up the bed and laid a soft kiss on my lips and told me to relax which made a shiver go through my body. The warmth of her body was soon gone over top of me as she started kissing down my stomach sending a whole new warmth through me.

“Waves you really don’t have to do,” I started before I was cut off with a bite to the fleshy part of my stomach.

“Nicole,” Waverly purred, “I want this. U-unless you don’t want to?” Question flashed across her eyes as she looked up at me.

“No, no, no baby I want this. I promise,” I said running my fingers through her hair. “Do you want me to pull your hair up for you?” A look of danger replaced the look of worry and all was good again.

“That might be helpful,” she bit her lip playfully.

I quickly removed the hair tie from my wrist and pulled her long brunette tresses into a messy bun on top of her head. Before I was even laying back down Waverly laid a kiss on my inner thigh making my hips buck.

“Mmm,” she hummed, “I have a better idea.” Waverly used her one good arm to push herself up and off the bed. “Well come on silly, get up,” she chuckled offering me her hand.

At this point I was very confused I had no idea what was going on. My core is pulsing right now at just the thought of what was about to happen.

Before I knew it Waverly was laying on the bed, her head not quite on the pillow but high enough up the bed her legs weren’t hanging off.

“Okay…what are you doing baby?” I asked looking confusedly at her.

“Well baby,” she started, “it is very difficult for me to hold you in place and not lean on my stitches at the same time, so I want you to ya know…” she trailed off.

The realization struck me like lightning. _Waverly wants me to sit on her face. Well this is new, I thought to myself._

“Is that okay?” she looked at me with worried eyes.

I swallowed hard as my mouth suddenly became very dry, “Yes. Oh for sure yes,” I said with a little too much enthusiasm. Waverly giggled at my excitement.

“Then saddle up cowgirl,” she winked at me, and I thought I might melt right then and there into a puddle of need and arousal for this sexy girlfriend of mine laying fully clothed on my bed.

“Can I at least help you undress first?” I asked taking steps toward the bed.

“Nicole,” Waverly’s voice was stern, “We have a very small amount of time before either Gus or Wynonna tries to come through that door and I don’t want to waste any time. I hope you are okay with me keeping my clothes on. I promise as soon as I get this sling off I’ll give you a show,” a sly smile worked its way onto her perfect lips.

That was enough for me. I climbed on the bed and straddled Waverly’s petite, clothed body. She used her index finger to motion me to keep moving up her body and I followed her order. I slowly made my way up her body until I was hovering over her and my hands on the headboard of our bed.

I was hesitant because I didn’t want to hurt Waverly or worse have her hate this. While I was going through all the things I could say to tell her it was okay she brought her lips up to meet my center, letting out a hum of appreciation. The hum reverberated through my whole body making me moan much louder than I should have. But at this point I couldn’t help the noises that left my lips and Waverly used her good arm to pull me down so she didn’t have to strain her neck.

Her skilled mouth continued to follow a pattern. She started by circling her tongue around my clit and then would suck on the bundle of nerves bringing me close to the edge. She would release and then work her way to my entrance using her tongue to lap up the arousal that was pooling there with each touch from her. My hips were bucking erratically not able to keep a steady rhythm but this felt so amazing.

Waverly moved back up to my clit and sucked hard as she reached her good hand up to play with my breasts, hitting me with pleasure overload.

“Oh baby. I-I. I’m gonna,” I moaned out before I stuck my knuckle to my mouth and bit down to stifle the scream that was begging to come out. She helped me ride out my orgasm and I moved to the side of the bed so I was no longer straddling her.

“How was that?” She asked shyly as she wiped at her chin.

I pulled her into a searing kiss. When we pulled apart I said, “You are absolutely amazing at that. I love you Waverly Earp.” She smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss.

“Go get cleaned up and then we can snuggle,” she smiled excitedly.

I jumped off the bed rushing to the bathroom that was attached to my room to clean up. Even through everything Waverly has gone through in just these last few weeks she cared about my needs, and if she wants to snuggle then that is what we will do. This is our road to recovery taking it one day at a time.


	17. Everything and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole go on a day adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! I know it has been a while but the writer's block has been real! I want to say thank you to all the people who have stayed with me on this journey! Again I like giving a warning if there is going to be smut (which there will be) just in case that's not your thing, but chances are if you have stayed with me this long you don't mind it! Hopefully you enjoy this update! Let me know what you think in the comments!

Chapter 17: Everything and More

_ Nicole’s POV: _

“Don’t stop, oh please don’t stop!” Waverly yelled out, gripping the sheets in front of her.

“I won’t,” I said. “I’ve got you, baby.”

“That feels so good, your hands are magical,” she moaned out.

I smiled as my cheeks began to burn from the noises coming out of the petite brunette’s mouth.

Just before I was able to respond a loud knocking came at the door.

“Stop fucking!” Came Wynonna’s voice through the door. “I live here too you horn dogs,” she emphasized with a loud thump on the door.

“Wynonna,” I started, “Open the door, you shithead!”

“What the hell kind of kink is this?!” She yelled disgustedly through the door still. “You may be schtuping my sister but you can’t have me too Haught Stuff.”

Right then Waverly lifted her head and yelled, “Just open the door I’m just getting a back massage and you are  _ rudely _ interrupting it!”

The door handle turned and the door slowly opened revealing Wynonna covering her eyes with her arm. “Are you decent?” She asked hesitantly.

An exasperated sigh came from the petite brunette when my fingers still weren’t moving. “Wynonna what do you want?” Waverly asked a bit harshly, then grabbed my hands and gestured for me to continue.

“Damn baby girl who pissed in your Cheerios today?” Wynonna scoffed. “I wanted you guys to stop banging each other long enough that I could actually hang out with you,” her voice sounded hurt.

It has been two weeks since the dinner with Gus and Waverly and I have been inseparable. I feel bad always leaving Wynonna out, but it was really nice to finally get some alone time with Waverly whenever the chance arose. Between practice and away games it has been hard for us to really get to be ourselves since we still haven’t told the team about us with fear of Lucado being a bitch about it.

I felt Waverly shifting under me to try and sit up, “Oh Wy. I’m sorry we have been so caught up with each other that we haven’t made much time for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry dude. We never meant to be  _ that _ couple,” I apologized moving off of Waverly’s butt. “I have an idea!” I yelled jumping off the bed.

Both of the Earp girls looked at me like I had just sprouted a second head. But I was excited that my two favorite people were on their path to recovery from the wounds and now it was time to have fun.

“What is it Haught Sauce?” Wynonna asked in a mocking voice like she would to an animal. She came over and plopped down on the bed next to Waverly who then smacked her arm for making fun of me.

“As I was saying,” I pointed a glare at the older Earp, “We should all go on an adventure today! Your doctor just released you guys to do some physical activity so let’s get you up and moving!” I finished excitedly.

Both of their eyes were glued to me, one look filled with wonder and one filled with disgust. Waverly beamed a smile back at me nodding her head enthusiastically, and Wynonna faked gagging.

“That is your idea of fun,” Wy started to say before Waverly clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Stop being rude. That sounds like a great idea baby! Where will we go?” My loving girlfriend asked me.

I smiled at her showing her I was grateful she put a stop to that,”They just opened a new walking trail on campus, it is out by the river. So I was thinking we could all go for a walk and then have a picnic, all three of us at the river. We could do a light workout since you guys want to get better right?” I finished arching my eyebrow.

“Can I have whiskey when we get back?” Wynonna asked flatly.

Before answering I looked to Waverly because she has really been trying to keep Wynonna in line these last few weeks. She rolled her eyes but turned to her sister and said, “Only if you don’t complain. If I hear one complaint about it being lame or anything no whiskey for you. I will keep it hidden from you until you are fully cleared.”

The dumbfounded look on Wynonna’s face may have been the best look I have ever seen on her. She grumbled something I couldn’t make out then looked at me saying, “Fine. Sounds like a plan to me.”

A smile spread across my face then. “Okay! Waves will you pack us a basket with food and snacks? Wynonna go change into workout gear, not your leather pants or jacket. Leggings and a light jacket, it is a little brisk out today.”

Waverly jumped off the bed and pressed a kiss to my cheek before she left the room. Wynonna rolled off the other side of the bed, “I hope you don’t think I will do that too tomato head,” she fake gagged as she walked out the door. 

  
  


Waverly’s POV

Ever since my sling came off last week Nicole has been helping me with physical therapy, but more often than not the therapy is long forgotten and just the physical part continues. I feel bad we have been neglecting Wynonna, but with the softball schedule getting into full swing I want to take any chance I can get with Nicole since Lucado won’t let us travel with the team. She says it’s “too crowded” on the big charter bus they take to away games. I’m not sure what her deal is with Wynonna but I’m tired of it being held over me. 

I really do feel bad I have been taking Wynonna’s best friend away from her, but when I’m away from Nicole it just feels like something is missing. When she’s around everything is whole again. I love my sister dearly and I’m excited to go on this adventure with my two favorite people on this planet!

After Nicole had asked me to go make lunch for us I hustled out to the kitchen and started packing some fruit and veggies, making sure we would have a healthy lunch. I know Wynonna isn’t into all the vegan foods that Nicole has been trying with me, but she will have to deal with it today. 

This is the one weekend that Nicole has off until the end of the season and I’m happy that Wynonna will get to spend the day with us, but the night will be for just Nicole and I.

My mind wandered to what tonight might entail as I packed the last of the food into our picnic basket Nicole came into the kitchen to look over my shoulder. 

“Hey cutie,” she whispered in my ear, pressing her lips to my cheek, “You ready for this walk?” I turned around to see Nicole smiling from ear to ear with her dimple on full display. 

“I can’t wait to spend time with my best baby, and my  _ favorite _ sister,” I emphasized as Wynonna rounded the corner to enter the kitchen.

“What did you do?” My sister groaned halting in her steps.

“Nothing I’m just excited to spend the day with my favorite people,” I gave Wynonna a toothy smile and then turned to peck Nicole on the lips.

“Hey I’m out if the day consists of you two making googly eyes at each other and making out in front of me,” she stated while sitting down with a huff crossing her arms. 

“Wy, that was not even close to making out,” I firmly said, “I can give you an example so you won’t get confused.” I shot a shit eating grin at my sister who just rolled her eyes and mumbled something I couldn’t quite hear. Nicole stood by and watched the bickering between us with a smile on her face the whole time. 

“You guys ready to go?” Nicole asked, moving to the doorway with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Both Wynonna and I looked at each other and we grabbed the cooler following Nicole out of our apartment.

We all got into Nicole’s car and made our way to campus, it may have been a better workout to just walk from the apartment, but we didn’t want to risk it being too much. Pulling up to the school a few minutes later Wynonna finished jamming out to the rock song that had been playing on the radio. I decided to let her sit up front with Nicole since they haven’t gotten a lot of bonding time lately.

“Did anyone think to bring a speaker? This walk is going to be lame if we don’t have any tunes,” my sister said swinging open her door.

“What did I say about complaining? No whiskey, remember?” I smirked at Wynonna who glared daggers back at me.

“I’m not complaining, just stating a fact,” she emphasized by sticking her tongue out at me which I did back. 

Nicole shook her head at us as she grabbed her backpack and the cooler out of the trunk. “You two,” she chuckled, “of course I came prepared! There’s a bluetooth speaker in my backpack, you can control the music if you carry the bag.” She smiled, popping her dimples out, making my knees feel weak. I don’t think I’ll ever not swoon at the sight of my girlfriend.

Wynonna grabbed the bag away from Nicole and started heading away from us trying to hook up her phone to the speaker. “Does she know where she is going?” I asked looking up at my perfect girlfriend.

“Not a clue, the trail is the other way,” she chuckled before she shouted after her. “I don’t know where you think you’re going but the trail is this way!” Nicole yelled hiking her thumb behind her gesturing where we were heading. A frown came across Wynonna’s face then she rolled her eyes and stalked back towards us.

“Whatever let’s go,” Wynonna grumbled as we both stood laughing at the anger that spread across her face.

We took it easy on the trail, there were other people who were running and biking making it a pretty popular route. But the farther we made it away from campus toward the river the less people were occupying the trail.

“How did you find this place?” I asked looping my arm around Nicole’s that wasn’t carrying the cooler.

“Lucado talked about it on the bus the other night saying how it might be our new area of circuit workouts since there are grassy areas along the way to stop and do abs. I came and checked it out in between classes yesterday,” she smiled an easy smile at me placing a kiss on top of my head.

Wynonna was walking ahead of us jamming out to the  _ very _ loud music she had blaring through the speaker. She was dancing around acting as if she was playing the air guitar when we made it through the tree lined area and it opened into the most beautiful view I had ever laid eyes on.

The river was sparkling blue and flowing steadily, a few fish would jump out here and there. The sun was reflecting off of the water giving it that look of diamonds. Around the riverbank there was green grass that had just been freshly mowed along with large rocks lining the side of the river. A small area with a blanket and chairs came into view and I looked at Nicole who had a sheepish smile on her face. Wynonna turned the music off before Nicole started talking.

“I thought we could have a proper picnic so I snuck down here after practice last night and set it up,” she reached up to rub the back of her neck like she always does when she is nervous. “I hope you guys like it.” She smiled shyly looking directly into my eyes.

“So what would have happened if we would have said no to this idea Haught pants?” Wynonna asked plopping down in the chair that sat on top of the blanket.

“Well I was hoping at least Waverly would have said yes to it,” she smiled down at me giving a subtle wink. This made Wynonna roll her eyes and fake a gag.

“So I am just a second choice? I see how it is,” she scowled at Nicole.

“No, I set this up for all of us. See I wouldn’t have put up three chairs if I thought it was only going to be Waverly and I. I haven’t forgotten about you Wy,” she averted her eyes to the ground feeling a flash of guilt run through her, it was written all over her face and in her body language.

“Okay good enough for me. No more sappiness, let’s just be friends enjoying a lunch together,” the older brunette huffed.

Nicole took the cooler over to the blanket and set it down where Wynonna quickly jumped to it and opened the lid.

“Baby girl,” she growled, “what is with the rabbit food?”

I looked back at her giving her a bright smile, “You need to be eating healthier the doctor said so this is what healthy food looks like!”

Wynonna flung herself back into the chair scowling. “I said I wasn’t going to complain so I could get whiskey when we get home but c’mon Waves!”

I felt a little guilty not thinking about Wynonna when I was packing our lunch, but I just wanted to help her get healthy quicker. The junk she normally eats isn’t going to be promoting any healing.

“Are you ready to love me?” Nicole asked, grabbing the backpack from my older sister. Wynonna and I looked at her questioning what it was she meant.

Opening the biggest pocket of her bag she pulled out another cloth bag that she opened to find granola bars, candy, some crackers, and a box of donuts. My mouth opened and closed not even knowing what to say to this. “I grabbed all the snacks I had leftover from the last softball trip we took. I know it isn’t a super healthy snack or meal but sugar is how I make it through the games. I hope you aren’t mad,” she looked at me with pleading eyes.

“She’ll live!” Wynonna answered, “Thanks for the edible food Haught!” She grabbed the box of donuts and threw open the lid shoving half of it in her mouth in one go. All I could do was shake my head at her antics. Nicole’s eyes hadn’t left mine so I mouthed a “thank you” to her while Wynonna shuffled through all of the snacks.

We sat and talked like we had always done before Wynonna knew about our relationship and it felt good just to have that together time.The hardest part of all of this was to keep my hands off Nicole. She is so kind and big-hearted that she thinks of all of our needs at all times. She really is the perfect person and I think that her thoughtfulness makes her even more sexy than her looks do.

“How does the water feel?” Wynonna asked during a lull in our conversations.

“I haven’t tested it out yet, it hasn’t been too warm out so I’m thinkin’ it is probably like ice,” Nicole stated and then a sly grin made its way onto her face. “I betcha won’t jump in Earp.” She smiled wickedly at my sister.

“What’s in it for me?” she raised a questioning eyebrow at my girlfriend.

“I’ll buy you a handle of whiskey if you jump in,” Nicole said smoothly.

Before an answer came accepting the deal Wynonna ripped off her jacket and started racing towards the river. I scrambled to my feet to catch her. “Wynonna what if it’s shallow and you somehow injure yourself again jumping in!” I yelled as I was chasing her. Lucky for me I have always been faster than my sister so I grabbed her arm and kept her from jumping in. 

She stopped in her tracks and pulled her arm out of my clutching grasp, “What’s your issue, baby girl? As you can see it is plenty deep, you can’t even see the bottom and it is clear as day in there. Can I earn my handle of whiskey now?” Wynonna crossed her arms over her sports bra clad torso protecting herself from the chill in the wind.

I rolled my eyes and gestured to the lake with my hand, “Go on ahead.” Before she could jump in Nicole came up behind us. 

“What if we all jump in? Like one of those friend solidarity things?” She smiled at us and winked. A smile tugged at Wynonna’s lips and it felt like there was just something right about all of this. Both of them looked at me in a non-verbal question if I would jump in the icy water.

“I’ll do it if you still give me that handle of whiskey Haught,” she stated. Nicole nodded agreeing to the terms.

“Fine, I’ll do it but you better buy me a handle of whiskey too,” I huffed poking Nicole in the chest. I hate the cold and never do well with it. Both Wynonna and Nicole pumped their fists like they had just achieved victory. I was very confused by their enthusiasm but there are still things I’m learning about their friendship. I stripped off my jacket and socks and shoes. My eyes raked over Nicole’s body as she stripped to her shorts and sports bra, her ivory skin covered in goosebumps from the chill of the wind.  _ I most definitely intend on making those goosebumps appear again later when it isn’t from the cold. _

We lined up along the riverbank, Wynonna to my left and Nicole to my right. It felt like everything was right in the world, we were all spending quality time together. No interruptions, no evil sisters. We started counting in unison.

“One.”

_ I just love that everything is starting to work out. _

“Two.”

_ Finally I don’t feel like I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. _

“Three!”

I jumped closing my eyes bracing myself for the impact of the cold water when I felt both of the hands I had been holding push against me and let go. One single splash happened, it was my own.

I resurfaced and turned back to the riverbank with fury written all over my face, “You tricked me! I can’t believe you threw me in!” I yelled angrily at my sister and girlfriend who were doubled over laughing. I made it to the edge and pulled myself out of the water. “What the hell?” I practically screamed at them then stomped toward where they had retreated.

“Uh oh,” Wynonna gulped, “Haught I think you may want to run. That’s her angry face.”

My hair was soaked so I whipped it at them covering them with the icy water. “You two have until the count of three to jump in that river or so help me you will both regret it,” I growled through my chattering teeth.

The two of them looked at each other and then scrambled towards the river when I started counting. Both of them jumped in right as they got to the edge making a large splash in the crystal clear water. They resurfaced and raced towards the edge to get out.

“Holy shit it’s fucking cold!” Wynonna howled as she made it to land shaking out her hair covering Nicole who was right behind her.

All of us were shivering now looking for anything we could to dry off with. I stole the blanket and wrapped myself in it. Nicole approached me to share it but still seething from the two of them throwing me in by myself, I hugged it tightly around me keeping all the warmth in. There was a flash of hurt in her eyes, but I didn’t care much at that point, I was warm.

Nicole looked at the ground where she was toeing the dirt, “Waves I’m sorry,” she apologized softly. “We just thought it would be funny, I didn’t mean to make you mad,” she finally raised her eyes to meet mine.

I couldn’t stay mad at my girlfriend for very long, especially when it was a small prank. “I forgive you, but never make me jump in freezing cold water  _ ever _ again. Got it?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“I promise! Now can I please share the blanket with you?” She looked at me with pleading eyes. Wynonna had found the towel that was in the backpack so Nicole was the only one not covered from the wind.

Opening my arms the chill hit my skin but was replaced by the warmth of Nicole and the smell of her body wash along with her natural vanilla smell. I hugged her tight to me and breathed in her scent. We stood there for what felt like hours just trying to warm up.

“Yo, PDA! I’m going to head back to the house, Haught you owe me my whiskey next time you go to the store!” Wynonna yelled tugging on her jacket.

Nicole looked at her and asked, “Don’t you want a ride back?”

“Nah, Doc is coming to get me. I’ll see you two later!” She took off jogging back towards the school.

I embraced Nicole even harder, “Now I know you said something about a workout here, but what would you say we do a little at-home workout?” I rested my chin on her chest looking up at her with a mischievous smile.

The realization hit Nicole and she started nodding her head furiously. This made me let out a hearty laugh. It would never get old knowing how much Nicole wants me all the time.

We both hurried to grab our clothes and started heading back to the car carrying all of the supplies.

  
  


_ Nicole’s POV _

Jumping in the car we turned on the heater still trying to warm up from the chilly plunge we took in the river. On the outside I may have been cold but there was a heat rising inside of me that I could barely control. Ever since Waverly got her sling off and has been doing physical therapy we have been intimate a lot. I don’t think I could ever tire of the way her touch makes me shiver with arousal every time. We can be sitting on the couch watching a horror movie but one touch from Waverly and I am completely turned on. Feeling her skin against mine under that blanket down by the river was almost enough to push me over my edge of self-control. If it would have been up to me I don’t think we could have made it back to the car.

I was brought back from my thoughts with a small hand resting on my thigh. A shiver racked through my body making me press a little harder on the gas pedal. We made it to the apartment in record time. Without grabbing the supplies we walked quickly up to the door and got it unlocked. 

Waverly pushed through the door and I followed her close behind. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me pressing her against the door. I locked it and then started kissing her lips hungrily. There was this fire ignited in me and I couldn’t wait any longer. She let out a soft moan spurring me on further. Her deft fingers found my hair tugging lighting at the roots sending shivers through me. 

I started kissing down her jaw, nibbling slightly making more soft moans escape the petite brunette and I rolled my hips against her body pinned to the door. 

“Baby, bedroom,” she panted as I started sucking on her collarbone.

I rolled my hips against her once more making a louder moan come out. I stopped kissing her neck and grabbed her hand pulling her to the bedroom. As soon as we made it into the room we both started stripping, not wanting to wait another second for this to happen. I finished removing my wet shorts from our jump in the river earlier and when I looked up Waverly was stark naked padding over to the door locking it. I followed meeting her just as she turned the lock pressing myself against her back. Waverly leaned her head back looking at me. I laid a lazy kiss on her lips before turning her around pressing her against the door again.

She gave me that smile that made me melt every time, “Get on the bed,” she husked as she looked into my eyes. I looked at her for a second before she raised her eyebrows at me telling me she was waiting.

I pushed off the door and backed away towards the bed watching her the whole time. I felt the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I sat down waiting for my goddess of a girlfriend to follow. She smirked at me and walked over to our dresser opening the top drawer pulling something out that I couldn’t quite see as she hid it quickly. She turned towards me and put her hands behind her back.

“Scooch up and put your hands above your head,” she husked as she sauntered towards me. My brain short circuited as I watched Waverly in all her naked glory walk towards me with her chest pushed out and her messy bun falling out making her hair frame her face. She was the sexiest person I had ever seen on this planet. I again obeyed her command and moved up the bed laying down and putting my hands above my head. When she reached the bed she kept one hand behind her back as she crawled up my body leaving kisses from my thighs to my lips before she looked me in the eyes.

“I want to tie your hands to the headboard, is that okay?” she asked with a little less confidence than the last two commands. My mouth went completely dry and a new wave of arousal shot to my core. Waverly Earp wanted to tie me up and have her way with me, there was no way I would deny her of this.

My words escaped me so I just nodded at her approving her question. I grabbed onto the rails that adorned our headboard and I saw what she had grabbed from the sock drawer, one of my dress ties. Her small hands quickly tied a secure knot around my wrists and through the rails of the headboard. 

“Those aren’t too tight are they?” She asked in a worried tone.

I shook my head telling her no they weren’t too tight, but I was wound up like a wind-up doll ready to burst. I needed her to touch me. This was not just a want but I needed her to touch me somehow, someway or I might actually explode.

As if she read my mind her hand ran up the inside of my thigh leaving goosebumps in its wake. In a sultry voice she started to explain what she wanted to do, “Now you see I tied your hands because you are always so good at keeping me from pleasuring you. You have been so good to me and you are so damn sexy that I want to make you feel  _ so _ good,” she said with that confidence in her voice again. But then it faltered when she said, “There is also one thing that I really want to try though.” Waverly looked at me almost shyly like if she said what she wanted that I would laugh at her.

I was finally able to get myself to form a sentence, “Tell me what you want baby,” I husked in the best voice I could. I was turned on to no end and as soon as I finished my sentence Waverly’s fingers met my clit. My hips bucked and a smile spread across her face.

“See that’s what I mean. You always want to put my needs first,” she said circling my clit with her fingers. “So what is going to happen is I am going to make you scream my name then we can focus on what I want to try.” 

I gulped at the forwardness as it was a huge turn on and so unlike my Waverly. Her pupils were so dilated I almost couldn’t see the green of her eyes, all I saw was hunger as she continued circling my clit making my hips buck every time she hit the bundle of nerves. I nodded quickly letting her know I understood. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back to enjoy the touch of my sexy girlfriend.

Without warning the circling stopped, as I opened my eyes to see what was happening Waverly entered me with two fingers filling me and I let out a yelp. She looked worried she had hurt me but my hips bucked into her hand and my eyes almost bulged out of my head at the sensation. She took complete control. All I wanted was to reach out and touch her, to pull at the back of her hair, to scratch my nails against her back but all I could do was tug against the restraints I had on my wrists.

She kept increasing the speed of her thrusts, getting me to the edge quickly. I was ready to fall over it when she would slow down her thrusts. I would groan each time she stopped looking at her with pleading eyes. This repeated three different times before she took mercy on me and started circling my clit while her fingers stayed buried deep inside of me. The tight circles she drew around my clit had me seeing stars and before I could even open my mouth to tell her I was close she quickly thrusted into me and I was a crumbling mess reaching my climax with a choked, “Waverly” coming off my lips. I slowly came down from my high when I felt Waverly remove her fingers from me. I opened my eyes to see her pop them in her mouth.

_ I have no idea what has gotten into her, but I am not complaining. _

“Mmm,” she moaned, “Now wasn’t that fun?” She smirked at me sending another wave of arousal through me. She chuckled at the shiver that ran through my body. “I told you that I wanted to try something, right?” The look on her face gave away she knew exactly what she had told me but wanted me to finally start talking to her.

“Yes,” I choked out as my throat was so dry.

“Oh good, because I have never done this but I was reading the other day and I really wanted to try it,” she babbled leaving some of the bravado she had held just seconds earlier.

“What did you read baby?” I asked, smirking at her because I loved when she got nervous and spoke fast to the point where I almost didn’t catch all the words she shoved into a sentence.

“Um,” she faltered a little, “I was reading uh, well I was reading some smut and there was something mentioned that we haven’t tried yet and I thought it sounded really sexy but now I just think I am blowing this whole thing and maybe I should just untie you.” She continued to babble until I stopped her.

“Hey baby,” I said softly, “I want to try anything you want to try okay?” I gave her a reassuring smile since I wasn’t able to cup her face and get her to really look into my eyes to know I was serious. “But you have to tell me what you want to try.”

She smiled at me and gulped down her nerves, “Iwanttorideyourface.” Then she hid her face with her hands so I couldn’t see the blush.

The words were almost too jumbled together for me to understand, but I was becoming a pro at understanding what she said on her nervous rambles. Slowly she removed her hands and I saw her cheeks were as red as my hair and the nervousness was radiating off of her. She had been so confident, almost cocky just minutes ago but when she expresses what she really wants the nerves kick into high gear.

“Baby, I love that idea,” I husked at her while I bit my bottom lip knowing it was one thing that always turned her on.

Her eyes shot up to mine, “Really?” I nodded giving her a lopsided smirk making one dimple pop. “Do you want your hands untied? I just thought that would be one new thing leading to another.”

“If you would untie me then I can show you exactly where I want you,” I winked at her and she quickly untied my wrists kissing each of them where the tie had rubbed a slight red mark from me struggling against them. With my new freedom to use my hands I grabbed the back of her thighs pulling her up my body since she was already straddling my torso. She yelped as a shock to my movement obeying my hands pulling her higher up my body as I moved down so I wasn’t propped up on the pillows.

Finally she was positioned right above me and I couldn’t contain myself any longer, I licked a broad stroke from her entrance to her clit making her hips buck forward. I looped my arms around her thighs and held in her place. “Now tell me if you need me to stop or you don’t want to do this anymore, okay?” I asked before I made any other moves.

“Nic that felt so good. I promise. I promise if it’s too much I’ll tell you but please for the love of all things holy please, please don’t stop,” she begged as her legs started to shake from holding herself up.

“Good,” I said right before I pulled her fully on me and the moan that left her lips was heavenly. I pushed my tongue into her wetness collecting all of her arousal from her entrance. I love the way she tastes, it is just so Waverly. Her hips started to slightly rock against my face, feeling her breath hitch every time I would push my tongue farther into her entrance. 

“Oh baby, yes!” Waverly practically screamed as she continued to rock her hips. I moved up to her clit and took the bundle of nerves into my mouth sucking on it gently feeling the steady motion of the small brunette’s hips become sporadic. I looked up at her, head thrown back with one hand in her hair the other holding the headboard. Her chest bouncing with every rock of her hips.  _ This might be the best view yet _ .

I moved back down to her entrance collecting all of her arousal thrusting my tongue inside making the moans from the usually proper mouth turn into curse words. “Fuck yes! Fuck baby!” Waverly yelled out. I quickly attached my lips to her clit and sucked hard sending her over the edge screaming my name. After Waverly came down from her high she flopped down on the bed next to me tucking herself into my side.

“Was it everything you imagined?” I asked, smirking at my exhausted girlfriend.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes whispering, “Everything and more.”

  
  



End file.
